Big Time Sick
by Zebra 0000
Summary: what will happen when Kendall becomes sick? Who will take care of him and what will they do to there leader? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up feeling a dull ache in his head, and a funny feeling in his stomach. He knew Logan kept on looking at him; Logan has been since this morning. Kendall woke up late but still felt really tired, he knew that they had to go over to Rocque Records school to do some recordings and learn some dances, so Kendall really didn't want to tell his mom that he felt like puking up everything in his stomach, that's why I could only ate a little bit of my breakfast, but it made my stomach feel worse than ever.<p>

When we learning about some weird hard math problem that Logan is the only one who can solve it, the math problem wasn't really helping my headache it actually made it worse. Kendall started to rub his temple trying to make math less pain full, but it never helped.

Logan kept on looking over at Kendall he was worried about him, he was the last one awake Kendall never sleeps in the only time he did was when he is sick or if they just came back from a tour. Carlos normally wakes up first then Kendall then me and finally James. But when James woke up Kendall was still fast asleep in his bed. When he did wake up he looked really pale and exhausted. He only ate a little bit of his breakfast. And now he kept on rubbing his temple as if he had a really bad headache.

Kendall was glad that school was finally over his stomach hurt even more now and so did his head. But he knew had to go to Rocque Records to do dance rehearsals. James Carlos and Logan were ready to go as Kendall stood up he felt nauseated and dizzy.

"You ok?" James asked as he watched Kendall carefully making sure that he was for sure ok.

"Yea, let's go" Kendall said as he grabbed his backpack.

When they got to Rocque Records we recorded 4 songs and then we had to learn complicated dances for 3 of the felt like Kendall was going to pass out any minute. It was now 7:30 and we have been here 7 hours now. When we finally finished Gustavo came in and he said there not that bad, Kelly then pushed him they were great and there is a limo waiting outside for you guys thank you see you guys later she said.

The boys climbed into the limo, James Carlos and Logan was arguing about something and talking about how they were tired and he over worked us. Kendall's stomach and head hurt like crazy, it hurt to move any muscle it even hurt his chest to breath he wanted to cough but he knew Logan was still watching him. Kendall slowly dozed off and he woke up with a cool hand on his forehead and every one looking at him.

"Dude your Burning up you feeling OK?" Asked Logan

"I'm fine" Kendall said but it came out raspy, his throat was killing him, he then went into a coughing fit.

"Dude you're not OK" said James.

"I agree with James" said Carlos.

"Come on let's get you to the apartment" Logan said. James had to help Kendall walk back to the apartment, Kendall felt so sore and achy. When they got into the lobby he had to empty my stomach in the garbage Kendall could hear everyone yell. But he didn't care; He could feel someone rub his back. When Kendall was done James helped him up to the apartment while Logan and Carlos took the garbage out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok this is my first story I know it is not the greatest. I will accept criticism and what ever else people have. Please review tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks for reading=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Big Time rush**

* * *

><p>James had practically dragged Kendall back to 2J. Sure Kendall wanted to go home and sleep in his warm comfy bed; he just didn't want his mom babying him because he was sick. When we both entered 2J Mama Knight was at the stove making some dinner.<p>

"How was practice?" Mrs. Knight asked as she continued to make the food, not bothering to look around and see her sick son. When neither of the boys bothered to answer she turned around to see what was up, she came in sight of her son leaning heavily on to James, and looking quite pale at the moment.

"Kendall's sick" James said all off a sudden ruining the awkward moment that they created.

"He's what?" She asked as she walked over to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning up.

"Dude really?" Kendall asked as he shot James a glare, and James looking down at his feel feeling ashamed that he ratted out his buddy.

"Sorry she had to know she's your mom" James pointed out. "He also puked in the lobby garbage can; Logan and Carlos are taking the garbage out right now" he said as he finished telling Mrs. Knight about Kendall.

"Ok, can you bring him to his room?" she asked. Evidence of worry was in her eyes. Mrs. Knight knew it was going to be along night taking care of her stubborn son. She was great full that the boys had noticed it before it was worse.

"Sure no problem. " James said as he half dragged half carried Kendall to his and Kendall's room. "Here you go buddy" James said as he sat Kendall down and held out a pair of black sweat pants and a light blue shirt for Kendall to change into.

"Thanks man" Kendall said weakly as he went into the bathroom and changed into the new pair of clothes.

Mrs. Knight had reentered the room with a bucket, medicine, extra blanks, bottle of water, and a thermometer. "Here honey" she said to Kendall as he came out of the bathroom and led him to his bed and tuck him in. "Keep this in your mouth" She said as she stuck the in his mouth. Kendall rolled his eyes at his mom thinking that she is overreacting and that he was fine. The thermometer beeped and read 102.7 "Kendall that's not good" she said as she finished tucking him in and shoved the medicine in his mouth.

"Ok that's taken care of now, so how do you feel?" She asked Kendall who was now drifting off into sleep.

"I'm fine mom I just need sleep" He mumbled out and closed his eyes.

"Kendall" Mrs. Knight said sternly wanting to know the truth now.

"Fine" he said giving into his mom's glare that he felt burning through his insides. "headache stomachache sore throat achy dizzy feel like I'm gonna puke tired." She gave Kendall a sympathetic look and kissed his forehead goodnight. "Sleep well honey" she said as she left to room.

"Get some sleep man you gonna need it" James said as he patted Kendall's knee and watched his friend drift off into slumber land.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is chapter 2 people requested for hope it was what you guys were looking for. Read and Review please! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Big Time rush**

* * *

><p>James walked back into the living room feeling bad for Kendall, he was really sick and he knew it just the way Kendall acted he barley protested, and let his mom baby him more then usual. He was broke out of his train of thoughts when Logan and Carlos opened the door and entered 2J. Carlos being Carlos he was ready to start shouting before he could Logan placed his hands over his mouth.<p>

"Shhh" We both said.

"Why?" He asked confused already for getting about the incident in the lobby with Kendall.

"What did we just finish doing?" Logan asked trying to help Carlos remember.

"Oh yea" He said thinking back as if it was ages ago.

"How is he doing?" Logan asked Mrs. Knight as she came into the room.

"Well he said he felt pretty sick and his temperature was 102.7" she said filling Logan in on Kendall's condition.

"Oh, so what is he doing now?" He asked wanting to see his sick friend

"Sleeping" James said as he sat down on the couch.

"OK boys here is your dinner, and try to keep it quite out here" Mrs. Knight said as she put out the dinner for the boys.

* * *

><p>James, Carlos, and Loan left the apartment after eating dinner bring apartment 2J peace in quite for Kendall to sleep in. After spending time out at the pool then at 10:00 having Mr. Bitters kick them out after causing so much trouble.<p>

"Wow that was so much fun" Carlos said as they entered 2J.

"I know right, I have never seen Mr. Bitters that mad" James said.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked not really wanting to go to bed at the moment, after having a great night he was all hyper and ready to do something else.

"Hmm… TV?" Logan suggested.

"Sure" Carlos said.

James, Logan, and Carlos and sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels until they all settled on something they all like.

"Wow this is kind of disturbing" James said as he started at the TV. They all could here Kendall coughing and puking for the last half an hour.

"Yea agreed" Carlos said

"Well guys he can't really help it, he is sick" Logan pointed out feeling bad for their blond friend, they would go into his room to check on him but they all knew he hated it when they saw him sick. So Mrs. Knight was the one back there comforting and taking care of Kendall.

"Yea we know" James said as he heard his friend coughing. "I'm gonna go check on him and then go to bed" he said as he got off the couch and left to room.

"I'm gonna go to bed too, come on Carlos you should to it's a school night." Logan said as he got off the couch and Carlos followed behind him and going into their shared room.

James entered to see a pale, sweaty looking Kendall leaning against the head board as his mom his wiped off the sweat on his face.

"Hey" Kendall said his voice sounding scratchy; he then started to cough again Mrs. Knight started to rub his back until his coughing subsided.

James carefully studied Mrs. Knight carefully; he noticed that there was concern in her eyes as she continued to wipe the sweat off of his face. He walked over to Kendall's bed and pulled up a chair and rubbed Kendall's arm until he heard soft snores coming from the sick boy. James and Mrs. Knight had left his room to go and talk.

"Thank you James" she said happy that he had gotten his son to fall asleep.

"No problem, I can take care of him tonight" James said

"No, its ok I can take care of him." She protested.

"You look really tired, please if I have any problems I will come and get you I promise." James said.

"Fine" she said giving into his wish.

"Thank you James and goodnight" she said as she left to her room.

I came back into my room to find Kendall awake again he was lying on his side he looked exhausted, tired and just plain sick.

"Hey what are you doing awake?" James asked.  
>"I don't feel good" he moaned out as he curled up into a ball.<p>

"I know buddy it will pass" James said as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his back. "If you need anything I am taking care of you"

Kendall let out a weak nod and was slowly falling asleep again. James decided to get up and get ready for bed while Kendall was still sleeping. After James finished getting ready he walked over to a sleeping Kendall and placed a cool hand on his forehead, he shook his head as he felt the heat radiate off of his forehead. He slipped the thermometer in his mouth and when it beeped it read 103. James quickly got an ice pack and laid it on Kendall's forehead.

"James" Kendall moaned out as he eyes slowly opened up. "It's cold"

"I know buddy but we have to get your temperate down you're really warm.

He was about to protest again until James shot him a stern look, Kendall knew he was defeated and that is another reason why he hated being sick he always lost his way and he hated it. James was just about to leave for his bed until he felt a warm, clammy hand on his wrist he looked down to see Kendall green eyes looking right at him.

"Stay… please" He said as he scooted over on his bed.

James let out a weak smile "sure buddy" he said and laid down on the empty space on Kendall's bed. Kendall buried his head into James side feeling absolutely sick and tired and just wanting to feel better. They soon both feel asleep.

* * *

><p>James woke up with Kendall's coughing at 12:00 I helped him sit up I turned on the lights. He looked a lot worse than before. He looked so pale at the moment. He just rubbed his back as he kept on coughing. *bucket* Kendall gasped out. James quickly reached for the bucket and put it under him just in time to puke.<p>

This was going to be a long night James thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is chapter 3 it is a litter longer then the last 2 chapters I hope you liked it read and review please they mean a lot to me! thanks for reading=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Big Time rush**

* * *

><p>"Kendall? You ok buddy?' James asked after Kendall had lifted his head out of the bucket after another long 10 minutes of intense puking. James kept rubbing his back as Kendall just collapsed in James' arms.<p>

It was almost 4:00am and Kendall can't stop puking, James kept on trying to give him medicine but it comes right back up, James can feel the violent chills that rack through Kendall's body.

"James I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered out as he laid a head on his James shoulder. James could feel the heat radiate off of his forehead. Kendall went into yet another painful coughing fit, James thumped his back until it was over.

"I know buddy just hang in there, you will be OK" James said as he stroked Kendall sweaty hair that was matted to his forehead. He looked over at Kendall's face pale, sweaty, and a tint of green was visible. "Kendall buddy you gonna be sick again?" James asked ready to grab the bucket.

Kendall absolutely did not want to puke for the 100th time that night, but of course he didn't have enough strength to hold it back any more. Kendall let out a dry sob; James immediately grabbed the bucket and shoved it under his chin just in time for Kendall to puke in it.

"Oh Kendall." James sighed as he continued to rub Kendall's back as he lost whatever was in his stomach. Tremors racked his body, tears flowed down his eyes and onto his flushed cheeks. "You're ok buddy, its ok" James said in Kendall's ear as he kept coughing and spitting into the bucket, James' strong arm wrapped around Kendall's shoulders as he held Kendall close to him trying to calm the sick boy down.

After what seemed forever but was only 10 minutes he finally finished. Kendall let his body weight sink into James grip. James wiped off the sweat with a cool wet washcloth. Kendall laid his forehead against James' shoulder; James could feel hot tears roll down his face and onto his shirt. "Shhh buddy its ok" James said as he stoked Kendall's hair back.

James managed to get Kendall to go back to sleep and once the sick boy was asleep again he wigged out of his grasp and started to clean up the mess starting with the bucket with the horrible stench. Once he finished with that he crept back into the room and placed a cool ice pack on Kendall's burning forehead. Kendall let out a soft whimper but never woke up, which James was great full for.

It was now a little passed 6:00am and James finally finished picking up the mess, he decided to get as much rest as he could before he had to get ready for school. James lay back down next to Kendall and wrapped a strong arm around him and fell asleep to.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight woke up at 7:00 ready to wake the boys up for school, once she had gotten Logan and Carlos up she was heading towards James and Kendall's room. When she got in there she found James asleep next to Kendall. She looked at James carefully even when he was asleep he wore an exhausted look. She decided to let his skip school since he was probably up with Kendall most of the night by the way things looked. Kendall had an ice pack on top of his forehead which was now warm, he had a thin sheet of sweat on his face and his face was pale, too pale for her liking.<p>

"Hey mama Knight, where's James?" Logan asked as he finished getting ready for school and was dragging Carlos out.

"I'm letting him stay home from school, it looked like Kendall and him and a rough night last night" Mrs. Knight said as she finished making breakfast.

"Can I stay home to?" Carlos asked hoping to get out of going to school and learning and homework.

"Why you're not sick and you didn't help out last night?" Logan asked as he finished packing his backpack and not eating breakfast with Carlos.

"Sorry Carlos Logan makes a good point when you're sick I will let you stay home but for now you get to go to school" Mrs. Knight said as she sipped her coffee.

"Fine" Carlos said while pouting.

"Time to go to school now, see you later tonight" Mrs. Knight said as she handed the boy's their lunch.

"Bye mama Knight" they said together.

* * *

><p>James came out of his and Kendall's room around noon his hair sticking everywhere.<p>

"Good morning James" Mrs. Knight said as she placed some lunch in front of him.

"Hey mama Knight" He said as he yawned, still tired despite the extra sleep he got.

"How was Kendall last night?" She asked

"Horrible he couldn't stop coughing then he started to puke and finally it was 5:30 when he fell asleep again." James said as he dug into his lunch. "Thank you for lunch" He said after he swallowed his food.

"Oh that doesn't sound too good; I think I will take him to the doctor soon if he doesn't improve." Mrs. Knight said as she thought about her sick son. "It's probably just the flu though"

James showered and cleaned up and after all the he decided to watch some TV

* * *

><p>James heard coughing coming from his and Kendall's room, he knew Kendall was awake. When he came in he was sitting up and kept on coughing into his arm. James walked over to Kendall and thumped his back. When Kendall was finally able to get some oxygen into his lungs he attempted to get up, but was pushed back down by James.<p>

"Where are you going?" James asked before he could try getting up again.

"Couch" Kendall whispered out, his voice sounded really scratchy. James helped Kendall up by put Kendall's arm around James' neck and James wrapped a strong arm around Kendall's waist and pulled him up. James and Kendall both hobbled out into the living room where James and him down on the couch and got him some blankets and pillows. James went and sat down; he picked up Kendall's head and put it on his lap. James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair trying to soothe him too sleep; James could tell Kendall was having trouble falling asleep. He finally fell asleep and so did James.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up with people talking and Carlos yelling over everyone. Kendall's head hurt so much he whimpered as Carlos kept yelling. His whole body ached, his head hurt, his chest felt tight and was difficult to breathe and to top it off he had a slight pain in his ears. He wondered what the heck that equaled up to; he wanted to ask Logan but didn't want to attract any more attention. Kendall all of a sudden Kendall went into a coughing fit and everyone looked at him.<p>

"Hey how are you doing buddy" asked Logan worried for his friend.

"Fine" Kendall whispered out, but wasn't to convincing because it sounded horrible it.

"You don't sound fine "James pointed out. Kendall looked up to see James; Kendall's head was resting in James' lap. Mrs. Knight then walked over and placed a thermometer in my mouth; she probably heard us talking and came out.

When it beeped, her eyes went wide when she looked at it "105.1." she read out loud, Logan's mouth dropped after hearing that number Carlos got quite he knew it was bad to have a temperature that high, and James just sat there surprised that it was that high.

Mrs. Knight walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack and handed it to James he then placed it on Kendall's forehead. Kendall squirmed around trying to move away from it, but they had a firm grip on him. Kendall could feel other hands on him trying to hold him down as he squirmed around trying to move.

"Calm down honey "Mrs. Knight said as she held her son's arm down. Soft whimpers came out from his mouth, and Kendall kept on trying to move away from it, but the guys had a tight grip on me. After 15 minutes passes with a cold ice pack on me with Mrs. Knight kept on changing it so it would be cold.

Finally Mrs. Knight put the thermometer in my mouth "103.5" She read out loud.

"Sorry Kenny" Carlos said, feeling bad about what he did, and gave his puppy dog eyes hoping for forgiveness that Kendall gave right away.

"Sorry we really needed to get your temperature down." Logan said.

"It's ok I understand" Kendall said. I could feel James' hand run through my hair. "Don't feel good" I mumbled out as I felt my stomach knot up again.

"I know your mom is going to take you to the doc tomorrow." James said

Kendall then groaned they guys and Mrs. Knight and Katie knew I was terrified of doctors.

"Go back to sleep it will help you get better faster" said Logan

"Can't feel like I'm gonna puke" Kendall whimpered out. James kept on running his hands through Kendall's hair. After a half hour Kendall's breathing evened out and fell asleep.

James, Carlos and Logan felt so bad for Kendall when he gets sick, because when he gets really sick.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well here is chapter 4. I have been getting less reviews for this story=( So I don't really know if I should finish the stor****y so please review and tell me if I should finish this story and if you like it or not. Its cool if you don't like it. But please read and review and tell me what you think even if you hated it, I do accept criticism and what not. Thanks for reading=)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Wow he is really sick isn't he?" Carlos said as he pointed out.<p>

"Yea, he was really sick last night he couldn't stop coughing a puking" James said as he continued to stroke the sick boy's hair. "Yea, so what did Gustavo have to say?'

"Umm... he was kind of angry and threw a fit" Carlos said as he let out a chuckle.

"Haha yea figured. So do we have any homework?" James asked

"Yea here it is, it won't be due for another week though" Logan explained. James flipped through all the homework thinking how the heck am I going to do this. "Don't worry James I can help you, if you want" Logan spoke up as he saw the worried expression on his face.

"Thanks' Loges I'm going to need it" James said.

After James managed to slip under from Kendall's head, James had left to go get some sun before he lost his mind. He couldn't believe that he went this long without it and now desperately craving it. Logan decided that he would take care of Kendall while James went and had a date with the sun and Carlos burning off his energy, or hoping that he would. Mrs. Knight had left to go shopping for food.

Logan sat at the counter with books spread out all over. They had so much homework to do and he wanted to finish it soon. Half way done he heard Kendall's soft whimpers coming from the couch. Logan's head snapped over to where Kendall laid. Soft whimpers escaped from his mouth, Logan had walked over to check on him, and after a few minutes Kendall's green eyes showed.

"Logie?" He asked wondering who was standing in front of him at the moment.

"Hey Kenny, how are you feeling?" Logan asked as he looked at his friend who looked confused at the moment.

Kendall had decided long ago after puking his guts up in front of James that he wouldn't hide being sick, he may deny it but wouldn't hide from it. "Logie why do I feel so sick?" Kendall asked as he gave Logan a look that made Logan's heart clench for him.

"Kenny I think you have the flu, or at least a stomach virus of some sort" Logan said as he carefully studied the sick boy. "What hurts and please don't lie, if I can figure out what's wrong with you maybe you won't have to go to the doctors tomorrow." he said hoping he would open up to him.

Kendall laid there and weighed his options, going to the doctor or telling Logan. He let out a sigh and decided to tell Logan. "My ear's hurt, so does my stomach, and head, I'm cold and achy, tired and exhausted, my lungs ache, and I feel really sick" Kendall spoke quietly to Logan.

"Ok, well it does sound like the flu, and an ear infection and possibly bronchitis." Logan thought for a moment. He shouldn't be puking this much if he has the flu, maybe he had both. "Ok do you mind if I listen to your breathing?" Logan asked.

Kendall thought for a long moment before responding. "Fine only if I don't have to go to the doctor tomorrow."

Logan didn't want to respond to that, so he got up and got his doctor kit from his room and took out the stethoscope. "Kendall can you sit up for me?" Logan asked in a sweet voice, a voice Kendall can never say no to. Kendall used all his strength to get up with Logan's help. "Thanks" Logan mumbled out as he lifted Kendall's shirt up and placed the cold metal against his warm skin. Kendall let out a low moan. "I'm sorry buddy; can you take some deep breaths for me?" Logan said as he listened to his breathing which sounded horrible. He could hear a cracking sound and some wheezing and Logan didn't like the sound of it.

"Kendall your lungs don't sound good, I really think your mom should take you today" Logan suggested hoping that he would listen. Kendall was about to protest but went into a horrible coughing fit and sounded horrible. "And your cough doesn't sound too great either." Logan pointed out.

"Logie" Kendall whined. He really didn't want to go to the doctor today. Tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes, he went to wipe them away before Logan could see them but failed.

"Kendall what's wrong buddy?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around Kendall. Logan could feel the chills that wracked his body.

"Logie, I really don't want to go, please don't tell my mom just wait until tomorrow. Also the doctor's office is closed and I don't want to go the hospital." Kendall cried into my shoulder. Logan knew the fever was messing with him, Kendal would never cry.

Thunder rumbled and lightning shot through the sky, Kendall jumped and curled up into a ball. James came in a few seconds later looking angry. Carlos following close behind looking all happy. James immediately saw Kendall curled up into a ball tears flowing down his eyes. James angry expression faded and he came over and wrapped strong arms over Kendall's shivering body.

"Shhh… buddy its ok go to sleep, everything is fine" James whispered into Kendall's ear.

"Logie, I don't feel good" Kendall moaned as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Carlos grabbed the bucket and shoved it under Kendall's chin just in time for him to puke into it. Everyone in the room made gross faces at the sound of Kendall's vomit splashing around in the bucket.

"You're ok buddy" Carlos whispered as he rubbed Kendall's shoulder blades. After five minutes passed with the gruesome sound of Kendall's puking finished he lifted his head out of the bucket and went into a painful coughing fit.

"Logan his cough doesn't sound too good." James commented.

"Yea I know" Logan said as he left to clean the puke bucket out.

Logan came back into see Kendall fast asleep with blankets wrapped around his body and curled up in the couch cushions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so I know I only have like 13 reviews but ****thank you so much for the people that have been reviewing and the people that have just been reading the story. Ok so i should have put this in the first chapter but never got around to it so here it is **

** will most likely not be in this story **

**2. All this is strictly friendship I don't write slash. **

**3. Some of the things in this story might not make sense cause when I wrote this it was on my email in a different point of view and** **when I was getting ready to post this i decided to switch the point of view so I tried to fix everything but might have missed some of it. so sorry if it doesn't make any sense at times.**

**So I know this chapter kinda sucks sorry but I really wanted to get it up cause I wont have time to write again for awhile, I will try to make the next one better sorry but please read and review thank you again for reading.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Big Time Rush **

* * *

><p>After a few hours passed, Kendall was still fast asleep on the couch and Logan James and Carlos around him. Logan was still busy doing his homework while James and Carlos watched a hockey game. Mrs. Knight had come home a couple of hours ago with tons of medicine and stuff to keep Kendall entertained.<p>

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed through dark clouds. It was a little passed 10:00pm and every thunder rumble Kendall would flinch. He was shivering uncontrollably, he kept on moaning and squirming around every time he did James would be right there next to him rubbing his back until he fell asleep again.

"Logie? James? Carlos?" Kendall moaned out it was now 1:30 and it was dark in the living room. Thunder rumbled and lighting flashed through the sky making Kendall shiver uncontrollably.

"Yea buddy?" Logan said as he stretched out a walked over to Kendall. All the boys had fallen asleep on or near the couch incase Kendall needed them.

"Logie I don't feel good" Kendall whimpered out as he wrapped his long arms around his stomach, and let out a low moan.

Logan took on Kendall's appearance and made a mental note to check his fever. "You want to go to the bathroom?"

Kendall nodded his head, and with Logan's help they shuffled out to the bathroom. Right when they got in Kendall hunched over the toiled almost missing it and letting out whatever was in his stomach. "Aww Kendall" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back, hot tears rolled down his flushed face. After 15 minutes passed with Kendall's head hanging over the toilet I knew this was going to be a long night.

Kendall let out a moan and leaned against the wall. Logan got up and flushed the mess away and wiped Kendall's face off with all the puke. Logan dug into the cabinet and took out the ear thermometer. He walked back over to where Kendall sat, almost sleeping. Logan tilted his head gently and slipped the thermometer in his ear. When it beeped it read 103.8 Logan shook his head in disapproval.

Logan ran out of the bathroom and came back in seconds with a blanket and some pillow. Logan had wrapped the blanket tight around Kendall's shoulders and slipped the pillow under his head.

"Logie it's hard to breathe" Kendall whimpered out as he tried to sit up but failed miserably. Logan thought for a moment and slipped under Kendall's head a propped him up a little bit.

"How's that?" Logan asked as he stroked Kendall's sweaty blond hair off of his forehead.

Kendall let a weak nod against Logan and soon fell asleep and so did Logan.

After sleeping for a little bit Kendall was woken up with a horrible coughing fit which sounded really junky. Logan had woken up by Kendall's coughing and thumped his back until he finished, but of course it wasn't over with the painful coughing he ended up with his head hanging over the toilet again.

Logan sat there rubbing his back as he lost whatever else was in his stomach which hadn't been much. Logan sat there feeling bad, tremors wracked Kendall's body, his teeth were chattering and he was sweat drenched and so were his cloths.

Once Kendall had finally finished Logan hauled him up to his feet and dragged him to his room. He then handed him a new pair of cloths. Kendall's shirt was literally stuck on his back with all the sweat, Logan had to help him pull it off. Finally Kendall was in a dry pair of cloths and ready to go to bed, or so Logan thought. Kendall ended up puking all over the floor. After a good minute he just started to dry heave, and couldn't stop.

"Kendall its ok just breathe" Logan said as he wiped the tears that rolled down Kendall's face. Kendall let out soft whimpers and continued on. Kendall finally finished but he the only air he could get in were from the short gasps. Logan just rubbed his back until he finally finished. Logan had put up a water bottle up to his mouth and tipped it back forcing him to drink a little bit before he got dehydrated.

The clock read 5:30am Logan felt like it was impossible for it to be 5:30am already, time really does fly when you're not paying attention. Logan thought to himself. Logan walked over to Kendall and slipped the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep. After a few minutes passed it beeped and read 104.2. Not terrible but not great, Logan thought to himself.

"Logie you ok?" Kendall asked knowing that he was stressed out.

"Yea Kenny, go to sleep you need it" Logan said as he patted Kendall's shoulder.

"Well so do you" Kendall protested as he crossed his arms a crossed his chest and pouted like he was 5 years old.

"How about we both get some sleep" Logan suggested as he crawled into James' bed and curled up. Kendall let out a weak nod before falling asleep and Logan didn't fall asleep until he heard the soft snored coming from his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Big Time rush**

* * *

><p>James woke up the next morning; it was still grey outside and pouring rain. He looked around the room and saw Carlos, and only Carlos. Where were Logan and Kendall? he thought. James had gotten up off the couch and stretched out his stiff back and legs, he then wandered off into his and Kendall's room to see if they were in there and sure enough he was. With Logan sleeping in James' bed. James let out a soft chuckle at the sight of Logan, his hair sticking out everywhere and wrapped in blankets.<p>

Kendall was wrapped up in tons of blankets, sweat dripped off of him it was kind of gross drenched in tour own sweat. Logan let out a groan and stretched out. He looked up to see James standing above him looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked wondering why James was waking him up in the morning it was a Saturday the day to sleep in and have nothing to do with Gustavo.

"Yea, Kendall has a doctor appointment in an hour and Mrs. Knight wants us to get him up and get him ready." James explained as he pointed to the sick boy in the other bed. "Oh and there is breakfast out their mama knight made for us." He added.

"Ok thanks James" Logan said finally getting out of bed. Logan looked over at Kendall and noticed he looked worse then this morning if that was even possible. He walked over to Kendall and placed a cool hand on his burning forehead, Logan shook his head in disapproval.

"Is everything alright?" James asked as he watched Logan like a hawk as he checked Kendall out like a real doctor.

"No not really he is burning and has a bad cough." Logan said giving the sick boy a concern look.

"Will he be ok?" James asked hoping for a yes and that he will be fine.

"I don't really know, he is going to the doctor today so he should be ok after he goes and sees what's wrong with him." Logan said.

"OK, let's go get some breakfast then get Kendall ready?" James asked as he opened the door and sure enough there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen.

James and Logan left the sleeping boy in the bed.

"Hey boys" Mrs. Knight said as she greeted the boys as they came into the living room.

"Hey mama Knight" Logan and James said as they grabbed some food and sat down at the table. "Thank you for breakfast" Logan said.

"No problem, will you boys get Kendall ready for his doctor appointment for 10:00?" She asked.

"Sure" James said as he stuffed more bacon in his mouth.

"OK well I'm going to wake him up now, come in whenever you're ready to handle his stubbornness." Mrs. Knight said as she left the room and walked down the hall way.

Mrs. Knight entered James and Kendall's room. The first thing she saw was Kendall all curled up into a ball and wrapped up in several blankets. Sweat dripped off of his face and onto his pillow. His face was so pale and sick looking. Mrs. Knight felt bad for her son, he looked so helpless when he was sick.

"Kendall honey, please wake up" Mrs. Knight said as she sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back.

Kendall let our no sign of waking up. Mrs. Knight stroked his sweaty hair back that was matted to his forehead. When she placed a hand on his forehead and was shocked to find that much heat radiate off of him, "oh my gosh" Mrs. Knight whispered out.

"Kendall sweetie wake up" Mrs. Knight said as she tried again to wake up her son.

"Mama, I don't feel good" he moaned out as he clutched his stomach as he felt another cramp in his stomach.

"It's ok baby, everything will be ok" Mrs. Knight said as she rubbed Kendall's back, she could feel the shivers that racked his body.

"Everything alright in here?" Logan asked as he poked his head into the room. Logan saw Mrs. Knight sitting on the edge of Kendall's bed rubbing his back, while Kendall held his stomach and groaned.

"His stomach is bothering him." Mrs. Knight said as she continued to stroke Kendall's hair back and attempted to soothe him. "We should start getting his ready to go to the doctors" Mrs. Knight said as she looked at her watch and saw that it was 9:20 already.

"Mom I don't want to go" Kendall whined as he curled up under the blankets.

"Kendall I'm sorry you're really sick and you need to get checked over, I need to know that you're ok" Mrs. Knight said as she got up and grabbed some clean clothes and handed them to Logan.

"And you have been puking your guts up for the last 2 days you need to go" James said as he entered the room.

"And I told you yesterday that you didn't sound to good and that it would be in your best interest to go to the doctor" Logan chimed in.

"But..." Kendall started to say,

"No buts mister you are going and that's final, I sorry honey but it is a must to do thing right now. Logan, James can you get him ready?" Mrs. Knight asked Logan and James.

"Sure" Logan and James said together.

Mrs. Knight then left the room.

"Guys please..." cough "don't make" cough "me go" Kendall begged as he coughed violently into his pillow. Logan sat Kendall up and thumped his back until he finished.

"Sorry buddy you're going and that's final" Logan said sternly.

Kendall sat there and pouted while James and Logan tried to get his shirt off so they could put a new one on. Kendall being Kendall was being stubborn and didn't help them at all. After 5 minutes they managed to get it off. The pants were a lot easier. Logan slipped on Kendall's favorite black pair of sweat pants and his favorite hockey sweat shirt.

After a long 10 minutes with Kendall and getting his dressed, they finally dragged his out into the living room where Mrs. Knight was sitting on the couch waiting for us.

"Thank you boys" Mrs. Knight said as she stood up.

"No problem" the boys said together.

"Do you want one of us to come with?" James asked knowing Kendall was going to be stubborn.

"Sure, why don't you bring him out front and I will have the car waiting in front" She suggested.

We slowly made our way out of the apartment. Right now it was down pouring, James and Logan were practically dragging Kendall to the parking lot. Mrs. Knight went and warmed up the car and brought it around front. The minute they stepped outside they were drenched. Logan and James had to stop in the middle of the parking lot to let Kendall had yet another painful hacking cough. James started to pat his back, and Kendall's cough slowly started to die down, they both managed to get him to the car. They laid Kendall down in the back seat.

"Did one of you want to come with?" Mrs. Knight asked

"Sure, James why don't you go because your dressed and you can help Kendal more" Logan suggested.

"Sure, and you can stay with Carlos" James said.

Logan ran inside quickly.

James sat in the passenger seat, Kendall kept on moaning while Mrs. Knight was concentrating on the road, and it looked like it was raining cats and dogs.

"How are you doing back there?" Mrs. Knight asked as she stopped at a red light. She was concerned for her son; she didn't like to see his so sick and hated it when she couldn't help him.

"Feel sick "he mumbled. His voice sounded horrible, it sounded broken and sad.

"We're almost there honey" Mrs. Knight said as she focused on the road.

Kendall went into another painful hacking cough. James reached over and patted his back until the coughing stopped. "Try to get some sleep" he suggested.

"mm'k" Kendall mumbled out as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

James and Mrs. Knight could hear Kendall's soft snoring; they knew he was sleeping now.

After 10 minutes we reached the doctor's office, Kendall had slept the whole way there.

"Do you want any help with Kendall?" Mrs., Knight asked

"No I think I can get him" James said as he woke Kendall up, he looked so sick, his face pale white, a thin sheet of sweat across his face, bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. James helped Kendall slowly walk into the building. Mrs. Knight went and let the people at the desk know that they were her, when she came back she said that the wait will be around 10 minutes.

God Kendall hated the doctors because they were creepy, they ask you all these questions and touch you in weird places, and the needles. God Kendall hated the needles. Kendall laid his head down on his mom's shoulder, he felt like a little kid again but he was too tired to keep his head up, Kendall was almost asleep but his eyes snapped open when he felt his stomach churned, he felt bile rise up his throat. Kendall made a dash for the bathroom, when he reached it he crouched in front of the toilet as everything came out. He felt someone rub circles on his back.

"It's ok man, just let it out" James said as Kendall continued to puke, finally when he finished he leaned against the stall.

"You done man?" he asked as he flushed the toilet.

"Think so" Kendall said quietly, his voice was thick and raspy.

"Ready to go back?" James asked

"Yea, guess so" Kendall mumbled, too tired to protest any more.

James had to helped Kendall up to his feet; they slowly made out way back. When they came back Mrs. Knight had a worried expression on her face. James helped Kendall sit back down, he rested his head back on her shoulder like he was before she put her arm around me and rubbed his shoulder. Kendall slowly fell asleep. They had waited another 5 minutes before hearing. "Kendall Knight"


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight stood up while she helped Kendall up. James had stayed back in the waiting room. They walked over to where the nurse was standing.<p>

"Hi Kendall" The nurse said as she looked at Kendall and had a sympathetic look realizing how sick he was. That is also another reason why Kendall hated the doctors.

He hated it when he got a lot of attention like this. He was supposed to be taking care of them not the other way around. Mrs. Knight just nodded at her.

The nurse had started to take his weight. "Ok Kendall can you step on the scale for me?" She asked. Kendall let out a weak nod, Mrs. Knight had let go of her son, she watched him steady himself against the wall and then step on the scale. "Umm, 155" she read out loud as she scribbled it on the clip board. "Ok can you step over here so I can take your height?" she asked as she walked across the hall. Mrs. Knight had grabbed Kendall's arm and led him to where she was standing. " 5 11" she said again and wrote on the clipboard. "Can you come in here now?" she asked as she stepped into a room. Kendall and Mrs. Knight had followed close behind. "Do you mind if I take your blood pressure and temperature?" She asked. Kendall let out a nod, and held out his arm. "Looks normal" She then stuck the thermometer in his mouth, when it beeped she read "104.3, that's not good Kendall" She said and shook her head in disproval.

The nurse had asked him many questions. Mrs. Knight had answered all the questions for Kendall because she knew he didn't want to, and that he didn't have enough energy to talk, let alone talk to a stranger and be in a place where he didn't want to be in the first place. Kendall laid his head down on Mrs. Knight's shoulder again hoping it would be over soon, and that he could just go home and feel better, or at least get out of this place.

"Ok Kendall, I hope you feel better and the doctor will be here shortly" The nurse said as she finished talking to Mrs. Knight. She had gotten up and patted Kendall's shoulder and left to room.

"Kendall honey how do you feel?" Mrs. Knight asked her son, whose head laid on her shoulder. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't asleep just yet. She stroked his sweaty bangs off his forehead, and waited for an answer.

"Sick" Kendall mumbled out, he didn't have enough energy to list of everything that was wrong with him at the moment.

"I know that honey, what hurts? Headache? Stomachache? Logan said you had quite a cough, do your lungs hurt?" Mrs. Knight asked just wanting to know what's wrong with her son, and make him feel better.

"Mm, head, stomach, throat, chest, really cold and tired, achy and my ear kind of hurts." Kendall mumbled out hoping he could just sleep now.

"Ok" Mrs. Knight said, satisfied that she got her answer. She then let Kendall drift off into peaceful slumber land. Kendall could feel Mrs. Knight hand, it continued to stroke his back and lulled him into a peaceful slumber land.

"How's he doing?" asked the doctor as she came in. She took noticed that her patient was asleep, so she spoke quitter.

"He's pretty sick" Mrs. Knight said as she looked at her son sleeping peacefully against her shoulder.

"He looks awful right now, let's see what he has, and get him better" the doctor said.

"Do you want me to wake him up?" Mrs. Knight asked, ready to wake up her son.

"No let him sleep for a little bit, and then we will wake him up, I want to talk to you and ask you some questions first" the doctor said.

"Ok" Mrs. Knight said as she looked at her sick and pale son.

"So what are his symptoms?" she asked.

"Well he said his stomach, head, throat and chest hurt. He has been running a high fever about 104. He has a bad cough and has been vomiting nonstop, chills, achy, fatigue, and said that his ear kind of hurts but with my son it probably is in pain." Mrs. Knight explained in detail.

"Well it sounds like the flu, I am going to wake him up soon I will listen to his breathing and look in his ear, it sounds like an ear infection" she said

"Honey wake up" Mrs. Knight said quietly as she stroked his flushed cheeks. Kendall slowly opened his eyes and showed his bright fevered eyes. He lifted his head off of my shoulder and went into a painful hacking couch.

"That is a bad cough Kendall" the doctor said as she studied Kendall carefully. He was pale and sweaty, flushed cheeks. "Kendall can you come and sit up here?" the doctor asked as she patted the bed , Kendall slowly got up, and sat back down on the table the paper made a crinkling noise as he sat down.

"Ok well I am going to listen to your breathing, so can you take a deep breathe in?" she asked Kendall followed her directions. After she finished she looked in his ears and throat.

"Well he has a double ear infection and the flu I will prescribe some antibiotics and just because he his vomiting so much I would say he has a stomach virus too. We are going to have to draw some blood from him and do some chest x-rays because he might have pneumonia and or bronchitis because of how his breathing sounds, it will take about 10 minutes to get the results back so if you want to stay you can then you can just get all the medication's at the same time." she said as she scribbled down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "He will need plenty of rest and fluids, he might get dehydrated if he keeps on vomiting a lot, if he is at the point where he is vomiting nonstop get some over the counter medicine, I would get him Dramamine, if his coughing is uncontrollable have him propped up on a couple of pillows instead of having him lay flat that might be easier for him to breath, if his temperature gets to high just place something cool on it to help reduce the fever and give him some Tylenol. You are going to have to let the stomach virus run its course he will most likely feel really weak for a while because of how sick he is. Any questions?" The doctor said in very good detail on what to do.

"No, I think you covered everything." Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok, well go into this room and he will get his blood drawn, you can bring him home if you want and we can call you or you can stay it will take about 10 minutes" The doctor explained.

"I think we can stay" Mrs. Knight said as she got up. Kendall slowly got up and followed close behind. The doctor led him into a room where they were going to take his blood.

"Honey its ok breath" Mrs. Knight said as she noticed that her son was holding his breath.

Kendall exhaled; one of the nurses came over and started to do their job. He then tensed up again.

"Honey I need you to relax for now" she said as she rubbed the alcohol on his arm.

"It's ok Kendall." Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed Kendall's hand, he squeezed it. Finally after they finished he let out a loud breath and relaxed again.

"It's over, we just need to get a chest x- ray now" Mrs. Knight said as I rubbed his back. They then followed the nurse to the x- ray room.

"We will give you the results soon" they said as the left the room. A new doctor had came in and had Kendall lay down under the x-ray machine. After a couple of minutes of chest x-rays they finished up.

"We're almost done honey" Mrs. Knight whispered into Kendall's ear. "Let's go" Mrs. Knight said as she helped him up, he leaned heavily against he they made their way out back to the waiting room. They found James sitting in a chair reading a cuda magazine. Mrs. Knight let out a soft chuckle. Once they made our way back over to James, Kendall sat down next to him.

"How is he?" James asked quietly knowing that Kendall was already sleeping again.

"Well he has the flu and a double ear infection, he might have pneumonia and bronchitis so we will be waiting for the results it will take about 10 minutes then we can go" Mrs. Knight explained to James.

"Ok" he said as he went back to reading his magazine.

10 minutes passed and the doctor came out again she walked over to where we were sitting.

"Well it looks like he has pneumonia and bronchitis, he will be up coughing a lot, don't give him any medicine he needs to get that phlegm up if he complains that his ribs are hurting take him to the hospital he will most likely have cracked ribs, they will take care of him there." she explained

"Ok thank you" Mrs. Knight said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"You guys are free to go; here are all the prescriptions he needs, if he complains about his ear's hurting we will give him a new medication."

"Ok" Mrs. Knight said, she left James was already helping Kendall into the car; She made my way back to the car.

"Ok we just have to make a quick stop then home" Mrs. Knight said. She was happy to know what's wrong with her son, but then again she didn't want to see him so sick.

"Ok" Kendall mumbled he slowly slipped into uneasy sleep. James let out a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you guys now know what's wrong with Kendall. Please please review they make me happy! Tell me what you hate, what you like what you want to see in this story. Please review! Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed.! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Knight had stopped at the pharmacy to pick up Kendall's medication, along with some other stuff for him to keep him entertained. She knew that even though Kendall was sick he could get bored easily. Mrs. Knight grabbed a few hockey magazines, had a couple of movies, Gatorade and Dramamine. She also grabbed some soup then made my way to the checkout line. When Mrs. Knight came back to the car Kendall was still fast asleep as was James.<p>

Mrs. Knight quietly got into the car trying not to disturb either of them from there much needed sleep. She could hear Kendall's labored breathing in the back it didn't sound too good, she heard James' soft snoring in the front seat, she let out a chuckle and went and parked in the parking lot. I shook James awake first.

"James honey were back" Mrs. Knight said as she shook his shoulder softly.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open, he looked around to find himself in the car still and it was pouring rain still.

"We back yet?" He mumbled.

"Yea" Mrs. Knight said. James slowly got out of the car and went to wake Kendall.

"Kendall wake up bro" James said as he shook Kendall's shoulder. Kendall let out a weak moan and his eyes fluttered opened.

"James?" He mumbled out, wondering why he felt increasingly worse than before.

"Yea buddy I'm right here" James said as he rubbed Kendall's back.

James managed to haul Kendall up to his feet and helped him into the palm woods building. It was still raining out so they were all soaked. Once they made their way back up to 2J, they 2 boys walked into 2J to see Logan and Carlos chilling out on the couch. They immediately got up and helped James with Kendall. They helped Kendall get into a pair of dry cloths and settled back into bed. Mrs. Knight had come back in to see Kendall already asleep, she really didn't want to wake him up again but she knew she had to.

"Kendall honey wake up" Mrs. Knight said as she shook her son's shoulder.

"Mm, mm" he mumbled as he opened his eyes to show his bright fevered eyes.

"Here take this" Mrs. Knight said as she put some pills in Kendall's hand and handed him a glass of water. He put them in his mouth, and followed it with a sip of water; he handed it back to her and slowly drifted off into sleep again.

Mrs. Knight had kissed his forehead and left his room with James Carlos and Logan on her heals.

"How is he?" asked Logan as we came out into the living room.

"Well he has the flu, pneumonia, bronchitis, and a double ear infection" Mrs. Knight explained as she put all of Kendall's pills on the counter.

"Oh… that's bad" Logan said.

"Yea he will need plenty of rest." Mrs. Knight said.

"I can help if you want" Logan said knowing Kendall was going to be Kendall and be stubborn as ever.

"Me to" James said knowing what Logan was thinking; they both knew Kendall would act up,

"Me three" Carlos chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

"Good I am going to need all the help I can get" Mrs. Knight said knowing that even when Kendall is sick he can still be as stubborn.

After they all decided that they were going to take turns watching and taking care of him, Mrs. Knight had left to go read. James Logan and Carlos all went on the couch and started to watch TV.

* * *

><p>They sat there for about an hour just watching some weird movie. The movie was half way through when we heard the door squeak open and a pale looking blond came out, he was wrapped tightly in his comforter.<p>

"Hey! You should be in bed resting, come lay down" Logan said not waiting for Kendall to respond as he moved over so the blond can lie down. Kendall let out a week smile and sat down next to Logan. He was too tired to respond to Logan. Logan had pushed Kendall down so he was lying in Carlos lap.

"M'fine Logie I can sit up" Kendall said as he went into a hacking cough. Logan helped him sit back up, and thumbed his back while he kept on coughing.

"You ok man?" James asked

"mmm'hhmm" he mumbled as he closed his eyes as his head lulled onto Logan's should.

"James can you go get the thermometer he's burning up" Logan instructed as he stroked Kendall's sweaty bangs off of his forehead.

James had come back into the room with the thermometer, Logan had taken it and moved Kendall's hair aside and placed it in his ear. When it beeped Logan read "104.3" Logan shook his head in disproval.

"James can you go get an ice pack and wrap it in a towel?" Logan asked. As he slipped out from Kendall and laid him down on some pillows. Once James had come back in with the ice pack, Logan had placed it over Kendall's burning forehead. The boys watched Kendall squirm under it but never woke up. After waiting 5 minutes constantly changing the ice packs so they were nice and cool, Logan then took his temperature and read "103.7" Logan knew it wasn't great but then again it wasn't as bad as before.

The guys had spent the rest of the day taking care of Kendall; they thought he was getting better. He didn't puke once that afternoon. His fever dropped to 101.4, they thought the medication was really kicking in.

When night fall rolled around thunder was booming loud, small shiver racked Kendall's body, and Carlos had noticed that. Lightning flashed through the sky, and the combination of thunder, lightning, and a fever could only become worse.

The guys had spent another night out in the living room with a sleeping Kendall. It was passed 11 when Kendall woke up again. Tears streamed down his flushed cheeks, he felt warm and clammy. Kendall didn't like that feeling. He felt worse than ever. His lungs felt tight and it was hard to get a good breathe. His head pounded in his skull, he knew right then he was getting a migraine, he rarely got them and when he did it was only at night and when he was really sick. When Kendall did get them he would be near tears, the guys had only been there once when he had one, or other than that he suffered in silence.

Thunder roared through the sky while lightning flashed through the dark rumbling clouds. The thunder was not helping Kendall's headache it was only making it worse. Kendall thought about waking up Logan and having him baby him, but Kendall couldn't do it his stupid pride got in his way. More tears pricked at Kendall's eyes, he was too tired he couldn't hold them back and he knew it. The tears flowed freely down his pale face. Whimpers escaped from his mouth.

Logan woke up 11:30pm to see Kendall sitting up on the couch, his knees were brought up to his chest, and his head rested his knees. Logan heard soft whimpers escaping from the sick blond boy.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, when he got no response he tried again standing up walking over to Kendall. "Kenny?" Logan asked again as he wrapped strong arms around Kendall's trembling shoulders.

"Logie?" Kendall whispered out, his voice sounded rough and raspy.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Logan asked when he heard Kendall's voice, it sounded like he was in pain. "Kenny? Please tell me" Logan pleaded.

"It's nothing" Kendall whispered out. Thunder boomed through the sky and was loud, fresh tears feel down Kendall's face. He curled up more into a ball if that was even possible.

"Kendall please look at me?" Logan asked as he pulled Kendall's head out of his lap. A tiny gasp escaped from Logan's mouth. Kendall looked worse then the afternoon, his face was so pale, and he looked so tired. The thing that stood out the most was the tears that were falling from Kendall's eyes. Logan rarely saw Kendall cry, and when he did it was important. "Kenny? What wrong buddy? Logan asked again as he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes. Logan reached over and grabbed the thermometer off the coffee table and placed it gently into Kendall's ear. Logan waited for it too beep and when it did it read 104.2. Logan didn't know how he could go fine too horrible in a matter of hours.

"Nothing" Kendall said feeling ashamed. They sat there in silence, Logan thinking about Kendall and why was he crying. Logan knew he only cried when he was in pain. Was Kendall in pain? He thought. It finally dawned on Logan; he pressed his index and middle finger to Kendall's neck and found a fast, strong pulse.

"Kendall? Do you have a headache?" Logan asked remembering when Kendall was 14 and was in tears because he had a migraine and had the flu, and not to mention Carlos kept on screaming in his sleep. Kendall let out a weak nod as pain surged through his head.

Logan knew it was going to be a long night again with the sick boy, just because Kendall couldn't take anything else with his other medication. Kendall leaned into Logan's grasp, as he tried to fall asleep in Logan's grasp but to no avail. All of a sudden with no warning Kendall leaned over the couch and puked what was ever left in him onto the carpet.

"Aww Kendall" Logan said sympathetically as he rubbed Kendall's shoulder blades as he continues to heave. "Logie I'm sorry I can clean it up" Kendall managed to say before he went into a painful coughing fit. Logan sat there thumping his back until it was over.

"Kendall its fine man I can get it" Logan said.

"You shouldn't have to clean up my messes" Kendall whined to Logan.

"Kendall I can get it, it's no problem" Logan said as he stood up and grabbed a towel and the mop and cleaned it up within 5 minutes. "See it wasn't a big deal" Logan said as he sat back down next to the ill boy.

Once Kendall finally understood that Logan was fine with cleaning up his puke, he felt the pain return into his head his head wanted to explode at this point. Kendall attempted to sleep again but failed miserably, whenever he closed his eyes he felt the world spin around him and making him want to hurl again. Kendall didn't want Logan cleaning up one of his messes again so Kendall finally gave up on sleep and cried into Logan's arms. Logan rubbed his back feeling absolutely horrible he couldn't help his friend. Logan sat there feeling tears soak through his shirt, until he could feel Kendall's weight increase on him. Logan then realized that Kendall had cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well this was as far as I got on writing it on my email so I need some help! I don't know what to do, and if you really like this story you will review and tell me what you thing what should happen next. ****Please help me you can leave a review or PM me if you want anything I have been stuck here for the last couple of months.**

**Please read and review tell me what you hate or what you loved or what ever else is there to say I please help me finish this story!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Big Time rush.**

* * *

><p>Logan was the first to wake up at 10 in the morning; he looked around to see Kendall practically curled up into his arms. Tear tracks stained Kendall's pale face from last night. Kendall let out a soft whimper then slowly his eyes fluttered opened, his bright green eyes looked into Logan's brown eyes.<p>

"Hey buddy" Logan whispered out not wanting to put Kendall in pain.

"Hey Logie" Kendall whispered out, his throat killed him and he sounded horrible.

"Does your head still hurt?" Logan asked, wondering if he should get some medicine.

Kendall let out a weak nod, he didn't want to tell Logan his headache was worse than last night; the good thing was that it was still pouring out and the sun wasn't out. Logan started at Kendall wondering what to do.

"Logie I don't feel good" Kendall managed to gasp out before clamping his mouth shut, and curled up on his stomach. Logan reached over and grabbed the bucket and sat Kendall up and shoved the bucket under him to have Kendall start heaving in it. Nothing was coming out.

"Just let it out, it's ok just breathe" Logan soothed as he had his right arm wrapped around Kendall's trembling shoulders, and rubbed his right shoulder blade. "Aww... Kendall" Logan whispered out as he watched Kendall finally puke up something other than air. The sound of vomit splashed the side of the bucket. Logan cringed at the sound with each heave Kendall let out. Finally Kendall finished, he lifted his head out of the bucket and slumped back into Logan's strong grip.

"Everything ok?" James asked as he looked at Kendall and saw how pale he was compared to yesterday afternoon. James sat on the other side of Kendall as Logan removed his arm; James wrapped his arm around Kendall, making the sick leader feel protected. Logan had gotten up ready to clean out the bucket, once he made the bucket all clean he made his way back into the living room to find Kendall asleep in James lap.

"Hey what's wrong with Kendall? And why does he look he got hit by a truck?" James whispered out to Logan not wanting to wake the sick blond, because they knew Kendall was a light sleeper.

"I woke up at 11:30 and he was crying" Lo could Logan started to explain

"Crying? Really Kendall crying I've only seen it once" James said in disbelief that their leader would let down his walls and cry.

"James, he is a person you know? He can cry but it was because he had a really bad headache. I felt his pulse it was fast a strong it was a really bad headache, especially one that would put him in tears. He also cried himself to sleep again at 3:30 in the morning." Logan said. "James you should have seen him it was bad, he didn't even look like himself at the time, he was so sick and looked like a scared little kid." Logan said as he stroked Kendall's hair out of his face.

"Oh wow, I never knew Kendall could become so sick" James said as he started down at the fallen leader.

"We just have to keep a good eye on him and see how things go from here" Logan said getting up ready to make some breakfast.

James let out a nod as he looked back at Kendall, his hair was greasy, there was a thin sheet of sweat that covered his face, shivers racked his body, and he just looked plain sick.

"Hey Logan are you sure this medicine is working on Kendall?" James asked because Kendall looked worse than ever.

"I'm not really sure, his temperature went down yesterday, but then again spiked up again at night so I don't know if it works or not at this moment." Logan explained as he brought the food over to James so he could eat.

"Thank man" James said as he started to eat. "This is good" James said as he food came falling out of his mouth.

"I smell food! Who's eating without me?" Carlos asked as he sprang up from the ground and sat down by James. Logan let out a soft chuckle and brought Carlos some food too.

"Thanks Logie" Carlos said as he dug in.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Kendall woke up again, his head throbbed, the light was on in the kitchen and it was bothering him.<p>

"Logan? James? Carlos?' Kendall asked as he sat up on the couch. The world spun around him, he let out a soft whimper before he could go into a painful coughing fit. James then came out from the kitchen and started to thump Kendall's back until he was done.

"Logan "James yelled as he watched Kendall struggle to breathe. "Logan "said again but sounding like a plead that James hoped Logan would come here.

"What James?" Logan asked annoyed, but when he saw Kendall he forgot about it and rushed over to Kendall.

"What's happening?" James asked frantically.

"James he can't breathe because he's coughing so much" Logan said as he continued to thump Kendall's back. "Help me take him to the bathroom" Logan instructed as he went on one side of Kendall, James went on the other side and dragged the coughing boy into the bathroom. Logan then shut the door behind him and put the shower on its highest for the head. Steam started to fill the bathroom, and the coughs started to die down. "James can you go get his medicine?" Logan asked when Kendall was able to get some air into his lungs again.

"What one?" James asked he knew he had more than one.

"All we have to give it all to him." Logan instructed, as he rubbed Kendall's back trying to soothe him. James came back in with the bag of medicine. Logan looked through it there was one for his stomach flu, the antibiotics for the pneumonia, then some antibiotics for the flu, ear drops for his ear infection, some more antibiotics for the bronchitis. Logan thought that there would be an inhaler because of everything he has, Logan dumped the bag on the floor and found nothing.

"Ok well I'm gonna have to go to the doctors again to see if I can get an inhaler for him" Logan spoke as he looked at Kendall who was falling asleep quickly. "Hey buddy, stay awake for a moment" Logan said as he patted Kendall's cheek. Logan watched his eyes flutter open. Logan then tilted his head over to the side and put the ear drops into each ears, Kendall didn't like it but, he just sat there staring off into space.

"James can you get me a glass of water?" Logan asked as he dumped some of the antibiotics in his hand. James then handed him some water. "Kendall? Can you take this? You can go to bed after this" Logan coxed. Kendall had taken the pills without complaint but when he tried to fall asleep he felt too uncomfortable, his chest was tight, his head was pounding, and he felt his stomach churn. James hauled Kendall up to his feel and brought him to his room again.

Logan had gotten Kendall's bed was ready, many pillows were there to prop him up, there was a bucket on the side of his bed, a bottle of water, there were towels and a bucket of lukewarm water on the bed side table, all his pills and the thermometer were in his room sitting on his desk. James hauled Kendall into the room and laid Kendall on his bed. Logan pulled the blankets up to Kendall's shoulders and tucked him in.

"I'm sorry guys" Kendall said quietly, they shouldn't be taking care of him it should be the other way around.

"Kendall its fine just get some sleep and feel better" Logan said as he patted Kendall's shoulder.

James and Logan sat with Kendall, his temperature was up to 103.5 and James was now wiping the sweat off with the cool wash cloth, to cool him down.

"Ok James I'm heading out Kendall is sleeping and I should be back soon" Logan said as he left the room to go get Kendall an inhaler.

James looked at Kendall once more before he left the room; images flooded his mind when Kendall couldn't stop coughing. James then left the room and went out into the living room.

* * *

><p>"How was he?" Logan asked as he came back in the apartment.<p>

"Fine he is still sleeping, did you get the inhaler?" James asked

"Yea, it's right here." Logan said as he took the inhaler out of his pocket and held it up in the air.

"You want any lunch? I made some pizza" James said as he pointed out into the kitchen.

Logan had been so busy with Kendall he didn't realize how hungry he was. "Where is Carlos?" Logan asked, he hadn't seen the Latino boy in a while.

"He went to the pool a while ago" James said.

"Oh ok" Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review tell me what you like what you hate, and what ever else. I am going to need help finishing this story so please give me some ideas. Please. <strong>

**Thank you for reading it, and press the review button on the bottom of this page please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Logan?" Kendall called out weakly as he tried to push himself into sitting position, but was too weak and collapsed right back onto his pillow into a coughing fit. Logan walked in after his name being herd from the living room.<p>

"Kendall you ok?" Logan asked as he came in, when he saw the sight of Kendall coughing he rushed over to him and started to thump his back. Logan watched Kendall struggle to breathe once again, this time he pulled out the inhaler that he got from the doctor. He shook it them pressed it up to Kendall's mouth.

"Kendall you have to hold it in" Logan instructed. Kendall let out a weak nod. Logan then pressed the top of the inhaler as Kendall let it do its job be done. Once Kendall's coughing subsided Kendall laid his head back onto Logan's shoulder as he let out a sigh, thankful that he could breathe again.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Logan asked as he stroked his bangs that were matted to his forehead.

"Been better" Kendall wheezed out. The sick boy closed his eyes, feeling the pain surge through his head. He wished that the stupid headache would go away. He wanted to feel better again and wanted to be playing hockey with his friends again.

"Does your head still hurt?" Logan whispered out realizing that the sound of his voice was not helping Kendall's migraine.

Kendall let out a weak nod, not having enough energy to say anything.

"Why don't you go back to sleep and try to sleep it off" Logan suggested as he laid Kendall back down on his bed, and pulled the blankets up passed Kendall's shoulders.

"Thanks Logie" Kendall rasped out as he closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Logan smiled back at himself; he set down the inhaler on the night stand just in case he needed it again. Logan then left the room and walked back out into the living room

"What was that about?" James asked as he saw Logan come back into the room.

"Kendall was coughing again and couldn't breathe" Logan sighed not liking what he was saying. He didn't want to hear that his best friend was sick let alone that he couldn't breathe. James let out a nod letting Logan know he was just as worried about Kendall as he was.

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed though the clouds, Carlos cam bouncing in going on and on about his day at the pool and grabbing his jacket and boots to go play in the rain.<p>

"Carlos please stay inside." Logan said giving Carlos puppy dog eyes.

"Why it will be fun playing outside" defended himself ready to leave the apartment, ignoring Logan's plead.

"Because we don't need another sick person in house" Logan sighed out.

"Logan I won't get sick I promise" Carlos begged.

"Carlos no, you can't promise that you won't get sick, have you seen Kendall at all today? He couldn't even breathe, he would love to control if he got sick but he can't and neither can you." Logan huffed out, getting angry at the Latino boy. Carlos didn't realize how stressed Logan was at how Kendall was so sick.

"Carlos just stay inside." James said sternly, he saw Logan and how stressed he was he wanted to help him. Carlos saw the stern look on James' face and backed down and hung up his jacket and walked off into his room.

"Thanks James" Logan said as he walked over to the couch and sunk deep into the couch cushion.

"Logie I think you need some sleep let me watch Kendall for a bit while you sleep" James suggested. Logan let out a nod and fell asleep right there on the couch, too tired to protest.

* * *

><p>"James? What's wrong with Kendall?" Carlos asked, he has been hearing Kendall coughing and whimpering in his room for the last 10 minutes.<p>

"What do you mean?" James asked unaware of Kendall.

"He keeps on whimpering and coughing in his sleep, and he's really warm. I went into his room to make sure he was ok but when I was in there I saw Kendall drenched with sweat." Carlos said. James immediately got up and walked into his and Kendall's room. He then saw what Carlos meant. The blond laid there wrapped up into several blankets, sweat dripped off of his face, soft whimpers escaped his mouth as did weak coughs every once in a while. A loud boom was heard through the apartment, Kendall let out a cry. He then woke up and tears flowed down his face once again.

"Carlo s go get Logan off the couch and tell him to come here now" James said he knew what was going to happen next, when Kendall started to puke all over the bed. Carlos ran out into the living room and shook Logan awake.

"Logan we need you" Carlos begged as he shook Logan harder, tears running down the tan face of the Latino he didn't want to see Kendall sick anymore.

"Yea Carlos?" Logan asked aware of Carlos shaking him. "What's wrong?" Logan asked as he noticed the tears falling off of his face.

"It's Kendall, James said to come and get you" Carlos said; words rushed out of his mouth, and with that Carlos and Logan rushed back into the room to see Kendall coughing so hard puke came out of his mouth and nose with each cough.

"Oh my god" Logan said as he rushed over to Kendall and rubbed his back while James held the bucket under Kendall.

"Logan, make it stop" Kendall cried out as he felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. Kendall let out another cough and more puke came gushing out of Kendall. Logan's heart clenched for Kendall when he heard that, tears were streaming down his pale face. Logan looked up to see James and Carlos looking at Kendall horrified to see this.

"You done?" Logan asked when he slumped into his grasp.

"Yea" Kendall said as he nodded, his voice was raspy. "Logie my stomach hurts" Kendall whispered out as he clutched his stomach and whimpered out.

"I know buddy, James can he lay on your bed until I finish cleaning the sheets?" Logan asked when he noticed puke was all over the bed. James let out a nod and carried Kendall the short distance and tucked him into his bed. "Before you go to sleep drink some of this" Logan said as he held out a bottle of ginger ale, a straw stuck out from the top.

Kendall pressed his chapped lips to the straw and drank a little. Once he finished he rested his head onto the pillow and fell asleep. All the vomiting and coughing left his body weak and tired.

James and Carlos had left to room while Logan stayed wiping the sweat that dripped off the blondes' forehead. Shivers racked through his body with each crash of lightning and each boom of thunder.

"Shhh" Logan whispered out as he heard the soft whimpers. It wasn't until then he realized how sick Kendall was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all of the reviews, I love them and they make me smile every time I read one. I no longer want Mrs. Knight in this story, it might change later if I change my mind.  
><strong>

**Who is ready for Elevate? Cause I am I've been waiting for ever and can't wait! **

**Please review and thanks for reading, hope you liked it! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own big time rush**

* * *

><p>"Logan common, leave him alone he will be fine, he's sleeping peacefully" Carlos said quietly. James and Carlos have been trying to get Logan out of Kendall's room for the last hour. Ever since the incident with Kendall puking and coughing and the sight of puke coming out form his nose and mouth at the same time made Logan feel like he wasn't there for Kendall, so now Logan won't leave Kendall's bed side.<p>

"Carlos I'm fine I am not hungry yet anyways" Logan said, he wanted Carlos to leave him alone. Carlos then grabbed Logan by the armpits and dragged him out of the room. Logan didn't say a word until they were far enough away from the room so Kendall wouldn't hear them. "Carlos, what was that for?" Logan asked.

"James is watching Kendall right now, Kendall will be fine, he has medicine that will help him, and you don't need to worry about him" Carlos said as he started into Logan's eyes.

"Carlos I know, but you even seen Kendall yourself, he doesn't even look like himself right now, and you know it yourself." Logan spat at Carlos.

"Logan you're stressing yourself for no reason James and I are here to we will help you take care of him. Ok?" Carlos said.

Logan nodded and finally gave into Carlos' talk. "ant anything to eat?" Logan asked ready to make some food.

"Sure" Carlos said. Logan then started making mac and cheese, and some soup for Kendall.

Carlos had left the room to check on James and Kendall. "How is he?" Carlos asked as he popped his head into the room and whispered to James.

"I think he is having a nightmare, he keeps whimpering but won't wake up" James said quietly as he stroked Kendall's hair back.

"Carlos, James food's ready" Logan said as he voice echoed through the silent apartment. Carlos and James both left a sleeping Kendall and went and got some food.

"Thanks Loges" Carlos said as he shoveled it in his mouth. Logan let out a smile and finished making the soup.

"Who's the soup for?" James asked when he saw the soup he didn't think that he would eat it.

"Kendall" Logan said simply as he put some into a bowl and got a trey and put some crackers, medicine and water on it.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for him to eat? He would just spew it back out again" James said.

"We have to try, he can't get dehydrated, he doesn't need anything else that will make him more ill. " Logan said. James and Carlos nodded in agreement.

Logan walked down the hallway, Carlos and James had stopped eating and joined Logan in trying to feed him. "Kendall, will you wake up please?" Logan asked, practically begged as he shook Kendall's shoulder.

"Mmm "Kendall let out. "Logie?" He whispered out as he opened his eyes.

"Will you try to eat a little bit?" Logan asked in a voice that Kendall could never resist even if he was sick. Kendall threw him a glare because he used that sweet voice. James and Carlos hauled Kendall up so he was sitting against the wall.

"Guys I'm not hungry" Kendall said as the world spun around him when they forced him to sit up. "Guys I don't feel good" Kendall said as he clutched his aching head.

"Kendall just take a few bites, take some medicine, change into dry clothes, and you will be done" Logan said as he sat on the bed next to Kendall stoking his hair back, making Kendall look into Logan's eyes. Kendall let out a weak nod. Logan then started to feed Kendall the soup. After the third bite he refused to eat any more. Kendall felt beyond full and nauseous, he didn't like feeling nauseous because it meant he would puke soon.

"OK Kendall that's good, you don't have to eat anymore." Logan praised Kendall like a little puppy that went to the bathroom outside. He knew that for Kendall to eat was a big step. "Medicine then dry clothes and you are done" Logan said trying to get Kendall excited. Kendall let out a weak smile. Logan handed Kendall the pills and some water, after Kendall finished he rested his aching head on the wall. "Ear drops now" Kendall said quietly knowing Kendall was getting tired of all this work. Kendall tilted his head to the side for Logan to put the drops in, then tilted it the other way to do it the same way.

"James can you get a clean pair of clothes?" Logan asked as he turned around. James dug around the dresser and found some hockey sweat pants and a cleat white t shirt. "Thanks" Logan muttered as he grabbed them. James had walked over to Kendall and tugged at the shirt that plastered to his sweaty body. Logan stuck the thermometer in Kendall's mouth, when he saw how warm he looked. They then got his pants changed; the thermometer beeped and read 104.2 Logan shook his head as he placed a cool rag on Kendall's burning forehead. "Get some sleep" Logan said as he pushed Kendall so he was lying down.

10 minutes passed Kendall faked sleeping to get the guys out, his stomach churned 'I don't not want to puke again, I won't puke again' Kendall said in his head. Kendall's ears were bothering him, he couldn't sleep he tugged at them trying to make them feel better, no luck. His chest burned with every breathe he took in. His head was still pounding in his skull and it made it impossible for him to think a clear thought. After he couldn't fall asleep, he swung his legs over the bed and shuffled out of the room with the blanket wrapped tight around his body.

"Kendall you should be sleeping" Logan scolded as he saw Kendall peer out from the corner.

"I couldn't fall asleep again" he said sheepishly. Logan had dragged him to the couch and pushed him down again.

"Well we were going to watch Spiderman" Logan said as James popped in the movie. Kendall let out a smile and laid his head down on James' lap and his feet were in Carlos' lap as Carlos massaged them. The movie started the sound of booming coming from the movie made his headache worse than ever. He let out a soft whimper and pulled the blanket over his head and buried his head more into James' lap. When Logan saw the pain written across Kendall's face he put the movie on mute hoping that would help. Kendall sent him a grateful look and returned his attention on the movie again.

Not 20 minutes passed when Kendall started to tense up again. "You ok?" Carlos asked as he felt him tense up. "Logan I think he's gonna puke again" Carlos said as he saw the tint of green in his pace face.

"Sit him up now" Logan instructed, James did as so and grabbed the garbage when Kendall started to cough again. He held it close to Kendall's chin ready to catch anything that came out of his mouth. When the coughs became violent again he started to choke on his puke, he didn't want to do it again, hot tears rolled down his face as he held the vomit back.

Logan realized what the blond was doing. "Kendall you have to let it out, it will make you feel better." Logan said as he rubbed his back trying to soothe the sick boy. Kendall shook his head as he continued to cough. "For heaven's sake just let it out" Logan practically yelled as he thumped Kendall's back. Just when he said that, puke practically exploded from him. Hot tears rolled down Kendall's cheeks as he heaved once again into the bucket, letting everything out of his mouth and nose. Coughs were still coming as was the puke it splashed the sides of the bucket. Finally when he finished puking it was almost over.

"Kendall take it easy, can you breathe?" Logan asked when he heard the short quick gasps coming from him. Kendall shook his head no; James continued to thump his back while Carlos comforted him. Logan ran into his room and grabbed the inhaler off the night stand. Logan shook it furiously. "You know what to do right?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded as he coughed again; Logan shoved the inhaler in his mouth and let it do its work once again.

Kendall began to regain his breathe again Logan wiped the puke that dripped from his nose and mouth. Tears streamed down his face, he buried his head into James' shoulder as he let the tears take over his pain. Thunder boomed through the sky and he jumped and let out a painful whimper and more tears streamed down his face. "Shhh buddy its ok" James said as he wrapped strong arms around the shivering boy.

"Logan my ears hurt" Kendall moaned as he tugged at them, they felt like they were going to fall off. Logan's heart clenched for the sick boy.

"I will get you some new medication tomorrow. OK?" Logan said.

"Logan, why do my ribs hurt?" He asked looking indecent as more tears streamed down his face.

"Do they hurt really badly? Like if it was a broken bone?" Logan asked going into doctor mode. Kendall let out a nod. "James, can you sit him up for a minute?" Logan asked. James nodded.

Logan took Kendall's shirt off and ran his finger on the side; when he reached one he put pressure on it, Kendall let out a whimper. "Kendall you have a cracked rib, we need to take you to the doctor" Logan said in a sad voice, he didn't want to put any more stress on the sick boy but he had to go. When Logan finished that sentence tears streamed down his face and curled him in James' grasp hoping that he would get him out of going.

"Let take him to doctor Hollywood" James said. James knew they had to take Kendall to a doctor, but he really didn't want to see Kendall cry anymore so he thought about Dr. Hollywood, he was cool and he was fast. So he decided to take Kendall to Dr. Hollywood, James lifted Kendall up and carried him down the stairs, Logan and Carlos followed close behind. Logan only agreed because he didn't want to be driving in this weather and Kendall needed a doctor.

"Hello boys, how can I help you?" he asked

"I think he has some cracked ribs." Logan said. James had sat Kendall down on the table and helped him stay in a sitting position.

"OK, he has 3 cracked ribs" he said as he grabbed some ace bandages and wrapped them around his chest. "With the medicine he is on, I don't want to give him pain medication just because it could have a bed reaction with something else. OK?" he said.

James had picked Kendall back up in his grasp, he was already asleep. "So he has to be in pain with his ribs?" Logan asked getting furious.

"I am sorry but he could get sicker, just wrap it, give him Tylenol but that's the best I can give you, but you should ice it for about 20 minutes every few hours. He said and handed him a bag of ace bandages. Logan huffed and grabbed the bag, the boys headed back up to 2J. James laid him on the couch again and covered him up.

The boys were pissed off that there brother has to be in pain and be sick and not have any pain medication.

The storm picked up again, thunder boomed again though the sky it was a long storm so far. Kendall shot up; fear was in his eyes, tears of fear and pain streamed down his face.

"It's ok" James said as he rubbed Kendall' shoulder. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN" Read and review please! **


	13. Chapter13

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Kendall it's ok, it was just a bad dream" James said as he stroked Kendall's hair.<p>

"Kendall you ok buddy?" Logan asked, he walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him, tears fell down his eyes, his breathing was labored, he was pale as a ghost and not to mention, he was dripping with sweat. "Kenny you are ok, it's just the storm and the fever messing with you" Logan said as he wrapped an arm around his shivering body.

"Logie?" he wheezed out, he buried his head into Logan's neck. He sounded confused at the moment, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Kenny, it's ok" Logan said not knowing what to say anymore.

Kendall whimpered out as thunder rumbled through the sky, shivers racked his body. He could feel James' hand on his hair stroking it off his forehead so it wouldn't be matted to his forehead anymore. He could feel Logan's strong arm wrapped around his shoulder, Logan could feel each shudder that wracked his body. Kendall felt like crap, his head pounded, his chest throbbed with each breath, his throat and nose burned from all the vomiting, he felt cold and achy, his stomach churned uncomfortably. "Logan I don't feel good" Kendall whispered as he rubbed his aching chest with his hand, and with his other hand he wrapped it tightly around his churning tummy.

"James, go get some sleep, you look like you are going to pass out any minute" Logan said as he took upon James' appearance. James let out a nod and slipped out from Kendall and trudged into his and Kendall's room.

Logan focused his attention back on Kendall. "I know buddy, you don't feel good. Wanna try to sleep it off?" Logan asked, he knew it wouldn't work but it would get Kendall that much needed sleep. Kendall shook his head no and curled up into a ball onto the couch and went into a painful coughing fit, tears were back in his eyes, this time it was pain written across his features.

"You ok?" Logan asked when Kendall finished coughing. Kendall let out a nod and closed his eyes and let the pain surge through his head. He hated this migraine it hurt like heck and brought him to tears almost every day making him look weaker than ever, and he hated it.

"Kendall come here buddy" Logan said as he saw the tears running down Kendall's pale face. " I know you feel like crap right now, but if you don't get better in a couple of days I'm bring you back to the doctor to see if you can get some different medication. Ok?" Logan said as he stroked Kendall's hair out of his face. Kendall let out a weak nod letting Logan know he understood. Kendall had crawled into Logan's grasp and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Kendall woke up he felt 10 times worse, his throat burned, he couldn't even swallow without is hurting so much. His lungs felt abused each breath felt like his chest was on fire, with every deep breath he took in. Kendall looked over at the clock and noted that it was 1:30 in the morning.<p>

"Kendall, are you awake?" Logan asked as he stretched out his muscles and placed his arms back around Kendall.

"y-y" Kendall tried to say, he let out a cough hoping that would help. Logan noticed it was hard for him to talk and that he could barely say anything. He also took noticed that his cough sounded worse, it sounded dry, but then again still had the wheezing sound with the hacking sound which made it sound worse.

"Kendall, please don't force yourself to talk" Logan said as he flipped on the light switch. "Can you open your mouth?" Logan asked. Kendall listened and opened his mouth wide for Logan; Logan noticed it was red in the back of his throat. "Wait here for a moment" Logan said as he got up and left the room and came back in with his doctor bag. Logan then felt Kendall's neck and noticing that he had swollen glands. Logan then thought for a moment. "I think you have strep throat, we have some medicine for that and laryngitis because you practically lost your voice and we will have to let that run its course." Logan said as he pulled out the stethoscope, and pressed it against Kendall's warm skin. He listened to his breathing and heard a wheezing sound along with some loud cracking which meant the he wasn't getting any better than before, actually worse.

"Can you stick this in your mouth?" Logan asked as he held the thermometer out, Kendall nodded and slipped it in his mouth, Logan and him both waited for it beep and when it did it read 104.5. "Kendall that's high" Logan said as he shook his head.

"Logie" Kendall moaned/rasped out it was barely noticeable to hear. Kendall clutched his stomach forgetting about the pain that was everywhere in his abused body.

"Aww buddy its ok just stay calm and everything will be ok" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's arm to comfort him.

"Kendall, do you have to puke?" Logan asked when he looked at Kendall again; his face had a tint of green in it. Kendall shook his head no, he started taking deep breaths. Each breath hurt his aching ribs and lungs but it kept him from vomiting at the time. Kendall let out a low moan, and rolled over on his side and squished his head into the cough cushion, and let out a gag.

Logan didn't let that sound just go. "Kendall sit up" Logan said immediately and pulled him up into a sitting position. Kendall let out a moan again, but not because of his stomach the quick movement jarred his aching ribs making his breathing fast a shallow. "Sorry buddy" Logan said as he rubbed his back, realizing what he did put him in pain.

Kendall leaned over the bucket that Logan had put in front of him. Kendall let out some dry heaves that made him whimper in pain. "Kendall just let it out, it's ok" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back as he watched Kendall heave into the bucket. Finally after a few minutes of dry heaving, Kendall finally found something other than air. Kendall let out a whimper when another round of puking came.

Kendall had finally finished puking, it was 2:00am and Logan and Kendall were both exhausted. Sweat dripped off of Kendall's face, he was laying back down on the couch, propped up on pillows so he could get some air into his abused lungs without putting any more stress on them. Kendall had finally fallen asleep again.

Logan had looked around the apartment for some medicine for Kendall's new illness, strep throat James had strep throat last month and had an extra bottle of it laying around here some way. Logan then found it in the hall way closet and set it out for Kendall. Logan the decided it was time for bed again and laid down on the floor near Kendall.

* * *

><p>Carlos woke up the next morning to see James sitting on the couch eating cereal sitting next to a sick Kendall. "Morning buddy" Carlos said in a soft voice not wanting to put Kendall in any more pain. Kendall let out a weak smile and James let out a nod.<p>

"Where is Logan?" Carlos asked looking around the apartment for the smart boy,

"Went to get Kendall some new medicine" James said as he looked at Carlos.

Carlos grabbed some cereal and sat on the other side of Kendall. James and Carlos were watching Sponge bob, Kendall had fallen asleep against James shoulder, and James had moved his arm so it was wrapped around Kendall's shoulders. Kendall was woken up from his sleep to have Logan enter the apartment dripping wet, and the phone ringing loudly.

"Hello" Logan said as he answered his phone, he watched Kendall sit up and have a confused look on his face.

"I need you dogs here at the studio for recording" Gustavo said on the other end of the line.

"Sorry we can't Kendall's sick right now" Logan said as he emptied the contents that were in the bag which was all medicine except the hockey movie for Kendall.

"What do you mean he's sick, I gave you a whole week off isn't that enough for the dog to get better?" Gustavo shouted into the phone while Logan held the phone away from his ear.

"He can't get better in a weak, he has double pneumonia, flu, bronchitis, ear infection in both ears, and he just got laryngitis, and strep throat. Also he cracked 3 ribs yesterday." Logan explained.

"I don't care, just get him better soon" Gustavo shouted on the phone. "We have to have 2 songs done for Griffin by next week and he wants them ready" He shouted again.

"I can't help it that he is sick I will tell you when he is well and ready to sing again." Logan shouted back and hung up the phone on him.

"Jeez Logies mad" James said. Kendall let out a nod and went into a painful hacking cough which then led him where it always does. Breathless and having to use the inhaler again. Kendall let out a sigh when he felt the oxygen rush back to his lungs.

"Here take this" Logan said as he shoved the pink medicine into Kendall's mouth. Kendall swallowed it and followed by another hacking cough.

"Wha-t -bout Gustavo?" Kendall rasped out, practically choking while he spoke.

"Nothing he is going to wait until you are well enough, now get some sleep we will be right here when you wake up" Logan said as he pushed Kendall down so he was lying down. Kendall let out a nod and closed his eyes, and his breathing evened out, but there was still a wheeze coming from him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shout out for Jaydenlover17 thank you for giving me the idea about some of this chapter, you will be seeing more of it. And thank you to all those reviews that I have gotten so far. ****I hope to get more. **

**Leave a review if you want to see anything special happen to Kendal****l. **

**Also should I make him suffer some more before I let him on the road to recovery or what should happen? Help me but thanks for reading and check out ELEVATE amazing songs! Read and Review please! =) Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own big time rush**

* * *

><p>"Why is Kendall sicker, and why does Kendall have laryn- ?whatever it's called" Carlos asked wanting to know what Logan said about Kendall to Gustavo, Carlos really just wanted his brother back he didn't like to see him in pain, he wanted to play hockey like old times.<p>

"He now has laryngitis and strep throat, he can't really talk and when he does it comes out as him sounding horse or as nothing and his throat will hurt a lot" Logan said as he unpacked the bag of medicine for Kendall, Logan was peeved that Gustavo wanted them back at the studio, he knew Kendall was sick.

"When did Kendall become sicker?" James asked unaware of Kendall's new illnesses, he thought he sounded horrible then he normally did today.

"Last night, I woke up and he tried to say something but nothing really came out, his throat was red and his glands were swollen" Logan explained as he made his way over to the couch to join James, Carlos, and a sleeping Kendall. Logan slumped into the couch

James let out a nod, understanding the frustration with Gustavo, they were people, and people do get sick. James took on Logan's appearance, he had bags under his eyes, and he just looked pure exhausted. "Logie go get some sleep, please" James said hoping Logan would choose the easy way.

"I'm fine, I don't need to sleep" He said as he sat up more using all his energy he didn't have, he looked around wondering if he could go do something, he wasn't in the mood to be bothered by James and Carlos about sleeping.

"Yes you do, you said it yourself that we don't need another sick person in the apartment, and you haven't gotten proper sleep and you could get sick from Kendall. Also you made me go to bed last night, so now it's your turn me and Carlos can watch Kendall" James said not backing down from his word.

Logan huffed out, he didn't have the energy to fight off James, and he was right they didn't need another sick person in the apartment, since Kendall is like really sick. "Fine I will, but I am not leaving this couch." He said as he stretched out on the couch and wrapped himself with a blanket, giving into James after that small little fight.

"Suite yourself but I bet the bed is comfier, at least your sleeping and not worrying about Kendall for a change" James said under his breath so Logan could barely hear what he said. Logan ignored the comment that James made and fell asleep.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Carlos asked as he sat down by Kendall's feet.

"Sure" James said, they needed time to relax since none of them had gotten decent sleep in a while, they were all worried about Kendall especially Logan.

"What movie?" Carlos asked not knowing what to choose

"Don't really matter, you can choose." James said as he sunk back more into the couch. He ran his finger through Kendall's greasy hair, his head rested on James lap, to be honest he looked quite comfortable, and that made James happy knowing that he was sleeping peacefully.

"Ok" Carlos said as he hauled himself of the comfy couch, he walked over to the many movies they had and choose Rio; it was about a bird that couldn't fly. Carlos put it in the DVD player and sat back down and pressed play.

An hour and a half passed and Kendall woke up with an intense case of nausea, the room spun around him, his head pounded like crazy. He buried his head more into James' lap and grabbed onto the couch cushion, hoping that would stop the spinning, he closed his eyes hoping that would do the trick. But both made it worse and had the room spin faster around him.

"Kendall, buddy you ok? James asked he noticed that he had his head buried into his lap more, and had a death grip on the couch. James rubbed Kendall's back hoping that would help him feel better. The feeling of James' hand on Kendall's back made him want to spew everything out even more.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he woke up from his nap with all the talking, he looked at Kendall and saw what James saw, head buried into James' lap and holding onto the couch tightly. Logan knew what was going to happen. "James sit him up slowly" Logan instructed as he grabbed the garbage can. "Carlos can you get some water?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's knee with his hand.

Kendall swallowed a lump in his sore throat, he was feeling a little better but not much he thought that he would be ok and not puke, but the minute he eased up on holding the puke back it came rushing back out missing the bucket and getting it over James and Logan. Carlos turned around not wanting to see his friend get sick, and covered his ears so he couldn't hear it. Logan moved the bucket under him before the next round hit.

Kendall leaned over the bucket and puked into it, coming out of his mouth and nose, making it burn. He let out one last heave and finished up and leaned more into James' grasp. James had tightened his grasp up when he felt him lean more into him. "Carlos can I have the water?" Logan asked as he held a hand out for it. Carlos turned around and handed it to him, he took a look on Kendall's appearance, beads of sweat dripped down his face, and he looked pale and tired. Logan pressed the water up to Kendall's chapped lips and had him drink some water. Kendall let out a groan but drank the water; the water felt like heaven on his throat but disagreed with his lungs.

Kendall went into a painful coughing fit; he rubbed his hand of his aching ribs and lungs. James thumped his back lightly not wanting to jar his ribs anymore then they are now. Logan got his inhaler ready for when he needed it which would be soon. Kendall continued to cough and let tears stream down his face. Finally when he finished he let out shallow gasps and struggled to breathe. Logan shoved the inhaler in his mouth and let it do its work, when he regained his breath he relaxed into the couch his head throbbed.

"Lo-ogie ca- I ge- som-me med-dicine for m- hea-dache?" Kendall said as he struggled to say it, he rubbed his hand over his ribs trying to make them feel better. The guys looked surprised to hear that, Kendall hates medicine and only took it if it was necessary. Kendall must have one bad headache then for him to ask for medicine.

"Sure" Logan said as he got up, he took looked at his clothes that were covered in vomit. He sighed and walked to the kitchen; he checked the time and decided that he can take all of his medicine. He grabbed 2 Tylenol, and 2 of all of his other medication. He grabbed the water and walked over to Kendall who held out a shaky hand. He put the pills in his mouth, then tilted his head back and took a swig of water and swallowed the pills.

"So-ory fo- puki-ing on yo- gu-uys" he whispered out.

"It's ok" they said as they got up ready to change into clean cloths.

When they came back in Kendall was lying down, he was noticeably shivering from here, and his breathing was labored. Logan made a note to change the bandages on his ribs.

Kendall felt like crap, his stomach was cramping badly, his hand rested over his tummy hoping it would feel better soon, his stomach churned leaving him with a bad case of nausea, his head throbbed even with the medication he took, his lungs hurt, he struggled to breathe, it hurt to breathe, talk, move, and really everything hurt. His body ached, his throat burned, he could barely talk. He had a violent case of the chills; they racked his body making him feel extremely tired. He wanted to sleep but his ears hurt so much it didn't allow him. And last his ribs were aching he felt utterly horrible, and leaving him in tears.

"You doing OK?" Logan asked as he wiped the tears that fell. Kendall let out a weak nod saying yes, Logan knew he was lying, he noticed that his chills were practically violent now, he left the room to go and get a fleece blanket off of Kendall's bed, he came back in a took the comforter off of him. He shot his a puppy dog face which broke Logan's heart, he shot him an apologetic look and wrapped him up in the fleece blanket the tucked him in with the other blanket. Kendall gave him a thankful look.

James sat down by Kendall and stroked Kendall's hair in a soothing way, Kendall soon fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it,it took a while to write again after i accidentally deleted it and had to re write it gahh not to mention its 3:30am and I have school tomorrow and get up at 6!**

**Read and reviw and I hope you like it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**A/N: I will say this now and at the end I need some help, this chapter was hard to write, can people give me some ideas on this story? Please**

* * *

><p>"Guys we got to take Kendall in to the hospital soon" Logan said as he finished wiping up the last part of the puke on the floor.<p>

"Yea, I know, I don't think the medicine isn't working to well on him." James said as he put a hand on Kendall's forehead, to find it burning up. "Logan, should he be this warm?" James asked because Kendall was really warm, but shaving like crazy.

Logan walked over to him and placed a hand on his forehead like James did, he let out a gasp. "No, Carlos can you hand me the ear thermometer?" Logan asked as he looked at Carlos who was sitting on the other side of the couch. He got up and handed it to Logan and looked at Kendall, he looked sad a broken. Logan put the thermometer in Kendall's ear and waited for it to beep. "104.9" He read out loud,

Carlos looked at Kendall and tears formed in his eyes, why Kendall had to be sick he didn't deserve it he is one of the best people he knew. Logan came back with an ice pack and placed it on Kendall's forehead; Kendall let out a soft whimper and woke up.

"Jam?" He croaked unable to finish his sentence he was confused Logan expected him to be delirious.

"Yea buddy?" James said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wh-hers L-Logie" He said, his voice was horse, and it sounded hard for him to talk.

"I'm right here, it's ok" Logan said as he knelled down by Kendall's head and looked into his bright fevered eyes. He felt bad for Kendall.

"L-loigie, I-I don't feel g-goo" He whispered out as he rolled over on his side, burring his head into the couch cushion, Logan rubbed Kendall's back until the sick boy became less tense. "mm sooo cold" He muttered out as he wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders.

"I know you don't, were gonna make you feel better soon." Logan said, he wanted to take Kendall to the hospital right then and there but he knew if he mentioned the word hospital he would freak out.

Kendall sucked in a long breath wincing when he did. "Kendall can we change your bandages on your ribs?" Logan asked. Kendall let out a nod, and with James and Carlos' help he sat up. Logan left and grabbed a new one. James already had his shirt off. Logan had come in and sat on the other side of Kendall and started to take the sweat soaked bandages with James' help. Logan then started to wrap the new bandages around Kendall's ribs. He winced at the pain but never shed a tear at the moment.

"Ok Kendall we finished." Logan said as he let him slouch back into James' grip. James tightened his grip on Kendall and let him relax into his grip. "Get some sleep buddy" James cooed as he rubbed his hand on Kendall's arm in a soothing way. Logan had gotten and threw the old sweaty bandage into the wash, since it was an ace bandage and could be reused again.

Kendall let out soft snores again; his head rested on James' chest, James had his arms wrapped around Kendall, hoping it would make the leader feel protected and keep the nightmares away for the night. Logan came back into the room to see Kendall and James on the couch.

"Wow he was really delirious" Logan stated as he sat down next to him. Logan looked around the room and wondered where the hyper Latino was. He noticed that the Latino was acting quitter than normal. "Where's Carlos?"

"Yea I know, I think we should bring him to the hospital soon or at least the doctors, and Carlos is in his room" James said as he rested his hand on Kendall's sweaty hair.

"Ok, yea I think your right" Logan said as he go up to see Carlos.

"Carlos, you in here?" Logan asked as he knocked on the door and poked his head in the door. He saw Carlos curled up on the bed looking said and depressed. "What's wrong Carlitos?" Logan asked as he walked in and sat on the bed and rubbed his back.

"Logie what's wrong with Kendall?" Carlos asked quietly he didn't like seeing Kendall so sick.

"He's sick" Logan said simply. "What's wrong?" Logan asked again.

"I don't like to see Kendall sick; I don't want to cause him any more pain by being loud." Carlos said in tears now.

"Aww… Carlos its ok, you're not gonna hurt him if you talk quietly" Logan said. Now knowing why Carlos wasn't running around the house being himself. He thought it was thoughtful but he missed seeing the hyper Latino and all his happiness. Carlos let out a weak nod;. "Why don't I make you some dinner? How does corn dogs sound?" Logan asked knowing it would make him happy, by the way it was already 7:00pm and Logan was hungry himself.

"Yes" Carlos said excitedly, and nodded his head up and down. Their conversation was broke when they heard the familiar sound coming from the living room. Logan and Carlos got up and sprinted into the living room.

When they walked in, Kendall was sitting up crying tears were falling down from his eyes. His whole body shook with each heave he let out.

"Help me" James said as he rubbed Kendall's back with one hand and the other supported Kendall and the bucket in the other hand. Logan rushed over and took the bucket form James and held it under Kendall while everything in his stomach came out and splashed out into the bucket. Carlos came behind Kendall and started to rub his shoulder letting him know that they were there and not leaving him.

Kendall heaved one last time before he lifted his head out of the bucket. He looked at Logan with a pleading look. Tears rolled down his eyes.

"James wrap him up in a blanket, were gonna take him to the hospital now" Logan whispered into James ear. James let out a nod and left Kendall's side. Kendall gave him a heart broken look.

"Carlos can you carry this bucket? We are gonna take him to the hospital now." Logan said as he handed him a new clean bucket. Carlos nodded as he grabbed it from Logan. Logan ran into Kendall and James' room and grabbed a sweat shirt and a beanie. He came out and slipped the sweat shirt on the placed the beanie on his head like he always does.

Kendall sat there still coughing with Carlos sat next to him rubbing his back. Logan shoved the inhaler into his pocket. James came out with one of the warmest blanket; he had his shoes on and carefully picked up Kendall and wrapped him in the blanket so he was warm. Logan laid a towel over him since the blanket was the nicest one in the apartment and didn't want to get puke all over it.

Kendall looked confused; he was ready to ask where were they going but, when he opened his mouth puke came out and landed on the towel. "Let's go" Logan said as he flipped of all the light in the apartment, Carlos came out holding the door for James who carried a sick Kendall who continued to puke all over the blanket, tears were still running down his pale face, his face was so pale that you could see some of the veins in his neck.

They made their way to the elevator and waited for it to come. Logan rubbed Kendall's shoulder as he finished puking all over the blanket. He then shoved the inhaler in his mouth before he had the chance to start his round of coughing. Kendall managed to catch his breath and rested his head against James' chest and lull of into sleep.

Logan stroked Kendall's hair off of his face. The elevator opened and James, Carlos, and Logan entered the empty lobby. They ran off into the BTR mobile, they were soaked the minute they stepped outside. James cradled Kendall in his' lap. Logan slipped into the driver's seat and cranked the head up on high. Carlos climbed in the passenger's seat.

Logan stepped on the gas petal and speed off towards the hospital which was 30 minutes away. The worse part of LA of driving was the traffic, and right now the roads were slippery.

It happened so fast, Logan skidded over the road and lost control over the wheel. Everyone was shouting. Glass had shattered in the back window; James hit his head against the window causing it the window to shatter and glass had fallen on Kendall. Then everything came to a stop.

The first to wake up was Logan, he saw Carlos unconscious in the passenger's seat. He reached over and felt for a pulse and was glad when he found one. He looked back to see James and Kendall, there was blood everywhere. He reached back, his ribs aching in protest but needed to know his friends were still alive, when he felt one on James he let out a sigh of relief, then he looked for one on Kendall, it was weak but still there. Logan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Carlos had woken up right after Logan checked for the pulse on Kendall. "What happened?" He asked still groggy.

"We skidded and got into a car crash" He said he really didn't know how the glass shattered everywhere, but he was glad that his friends were alive. "Does anything hurt?" Logan asked starting to check over his friends.

"No not really just my ribs" he said as he placed a hand over them

"OK well there probably broken" Logan said as he focused his attention back on Kendall and James, who were both waking up. James let a groan and rubbed his head, while Kendall moaned in pain and wrapped his arm around his torso.

Logan climbed in the back and sat down next to Kendall. He unwrapped the blanked that was around Kendall Logan found several injuries already; he flipped on the light that was above him and started at his head. Logan noted a concussion, he felt his right arm and felt a bone sticking out, then his left which seemed a little crooked. He made his way down his ribs putting slight pressure on each one. He started to hiss in pain when he got near the bottom. He saw a puddle of blood on Kendall shirt, when Logan lifted it up he saw a huge gash that covered in.

"Oh my god" Logan whispered out not begging able to say anything else.

James and Logan looked to see what Logan was looking at and the sight had almost made them barf. It looked like it was already getting infected. Logan pulled out his phone not even checking James over, James knew Kendall was in a lot worse shape than he was.

"Hello what is your emergency?" the lady asked on the other end of the phone.

"My friend is injured and really sick can you come quick?" Logan asked as he spoke quickly in the phone.

"OK help is on the way" She said as she hung up the phone.

"James, how are you holding up?" Logan asked not wanting to move Kendall but needing to know he was going to live.

"Sore but OK" he said.

Kendall looked up and Logan confused, tears flowing freely down his face. "Kendall it's OK" Carlos said as he saw the tears stream down his face, Carlos never wanted to see Kendall's face in that much pain ever again. Kendall was burning up as the minutes passed James stroke Kendall's hair off of his forehead.

Finally 10 minutes passed and sirens could be heard. They rushed down to see the 4 teens sitting close together. They took Logan and Carlos first, they put them in the ambulance and started to check them over, while another pair of paramedics came and took Kendall on the stretcher. Then they took James out next.

"This one is in bad shape, blood loss, dehydration, broken bones and mild concussion, and very sick" The lady said as she hooked up an IV in Kendall's arm, and a nose canal in his nose, making it easier for him to breathe. Logan had ignored the paramedic that was tending him; Logan climbed in and sat down next to Kendall holding his as they drove off.

"L-L-og-gie" He whispered out.

"Yea buddy" Logan said as he rubbed circles on Kendall's hand, he was curtly wrapped up in many blankets to keep him warm. Logan had noticed Kendall looked a little green. Logan snatched up a bucket and held it under Kendall as he dry heaved the paramedics sat him up a little bit as he let out whatever was in his stomach. Kendall had finally finished and rested his head back down. Logan returned to rubbing his hand. The ambulance came to a stop, the doors flung open.

"This one needs to be taken to the ICU, and taken care of now" The paramedic said as he rolled Kendall out. Kendall kept his grip on Logan until it was pulled away.

"Where is he being taken to?" Carlos wailed.

"The ICU, but you guys need to be checked out now" A nurse said as she ushered them into the building and took them to a room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok tell me what you hate, or what you liked please give me some ideas on this story! Read and review and hope you liked! **

**Happy thanks giving and Big Time Rush did amazing on the National Anthem for the Cowboys vs. Dolphins.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"I wanna go see Kendall" Logan growled as the nurse continued to wrap up his ribs.<p>

"I know you do, but I don't have any information on him, he could be in surgery with that arm of his." The nurse said feeling bad for theses teenagers that came in. She saw Kendall and he didn't look too good, and she knew the minute when they yelled take him to the ICU that it scared the pants off of them.

* * *

><p>Logan had the responsibility of calling Mama Knight who went off to Minnesota to visit her family. "Can I borrow your phone?" Logan asked the nurse after he looked at his and was nurse let out a nod and handed it to him. Logan punched in the number and waited for her to answer.<p>

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight said on the other end of the line.

"Hi Mama Knight" Logan sighed out.

Instantly her "Mom alert" went off and could feel something wrong when Logan called him and sounded sad and worried. "What wrong Logan? Is Kendall OK? Is he sicker?" Mrs. Knight asked hating herself for leaving her baby alone while he was sick.

"Yea, he was really sick and the medicine wasn't working and he was getting sicker with strep throat and laryngitis and he cracked some ribs from coughing so hard." Logan started to sob out.

"Honey its ok, take a deep breath and calm down before you continue" Mrs. Knight said when she started to hear Logan hyperventilating.

Logan did as so and calmed down and continued. "He couldn't stop puking and he could barely breathe, so we were on our way to the hospital and we got in a car accident and it's my entire fault" Logan sobbed out the last part.

"Honey it's not your fault" said wanting to give Logan a hug, he took on a lot of responsibility. "Are you ok?"

"Yea just a couple of broken ribs, same with Carlos and James I don't know about." Logan said as he calmed down again.

"Ok, Logan you did a great job, but how is Kendall?" She asked bring tears to Logan's eyes again.

"He had a huge gash across his torso and it was infected he had a broken arm and concussion that's all I found but he's in the ICU right now and the doctor isn't talking to me" Logan said.

"Ok well I'm on my way home, I should be home in a few hours, take care of yourself and I will be there soon to make everything better" Mrs. Knight said as she entered the airport.

"Hurry we need you Mama Knight" Logan said as he hung up.

When Mrs. Knight heard that it broke her heart.

* * *

><p>The nurse finished taking care of him, Logan then saw Carlos.<p>

Logan relaxed a little when Carlos came bouncing in. "Where's James?" Logan asked when he saw just Carlos walk into the room.

"He's in room 202, the nurse said that he had a concussion and needed to be monitored overnight" Carlos said as he ran and gave Logan a huge hug. "Where Kendall? Will he be OK?" Carlos asked wondering why Logan wasn't with him.

"He's in the ICU and I don't know if he will be OK" Logan said as he whispered the last part out. They were both scared for him; they wished none of this ever happened.

"Listen boys, I will tell you anything I know that I know about Kendall when I get the information" The nurse said feeling bad for these boys. Carlos gave her a hug, while Logan stood there giving her a sweet smile.

"Thank you" Logan said grateful that she would do that for them.

"Why don't you guys go see your friend James and I will come if I get any new on him" The nurse said as she opened the door for them to leave the room Carlos and Logan both left the room to go see James.

"Here 202" Logan said as he entered the room, they walked into see him sitting there with a bandage wrapped around his head; he was starting at the wall pouting. "What's up?" Logan asked disturbing the silence. James looked up to see them.

"How's Kendall?" He asked immediately wanting to know how his friend is doing, ignoring the headache that was coming on strong from the concussion.

"We don't know they won't tell us anything." Carlos said as he pouted.

"Hey guys I got some stuff on Kendall" the nurse said as he entered the room where Logan, James, and Carlos were. "He just got out of surgery, you can see him in 20 minutes but he is severely dehydrated, very sick and injured. The nurse said as she got more serious with each word she read off his chart.

"Thank you" Logan said, relived that he got some information on him, even though he wished it was better news.

"Guys can I please come with you to see him?" James pleaded; he really wanted to see for himself that Kendall was ok and not dead. He gave Logan a puppy dog face that Katie had taught all the guys in case they really needed to do something important and wanted a yes right away.

Logan thought for a minute and left the room and came back in with a wheel chair. "Hop in, were gonna go see Kendall" Logan said as he put the wheel chair next to the bed, giving into the puppy dog eyes.

"Is this really necessary?" James asked with a pout, he didn't want to be pushed around in a wheel chair; he tried another puppy dog face.

Logan ignored the puppy dog face that James gave him. "Sorry buddy it's this or you can stay here" Logan said with a stern look on his face. James pouted but hoped into the wheel chair. "Ready?" Logan asked.

"As ready as I can be in this stupid thing" James muttered under his breathe. Logan let out a chuckle. Logan, James, and Carlos started their way to the ICU. They were quite all the way there; they all had their own thoughts on Kendall. Hoping that their blond friend was ok.

They stood in front of Kendall's room or Logan and Carlos did while James sat there. Logan slowly pushed the door opened, they saw Kendall he was pale, he had a big bandage across his torso, bandages wrapped around his chest probably for his ribs, he didn't have a shirt on, his whole body was plastered with a thin sheet of sweat, he had cast on his right arm that was all the way humorous, and a sling to keep it in place, his left arm and a cast that ran on his forearm. He had a nasal canal up his nose, an IV hooked in his left arm.

"He-ey gu-uyys" He rasped out as he looked at them with his bright green eyes. Tears filled Logan's eyes, he couldn't believe that Kendall was in this bad of shape, and it felt like it was all his fault, if had taken Kendall to the hospital sooner he would have a better health, and he was driving when they got in the car accident. He shouldn't have been speeding. Now his friends have to suffer, and Kendall was sick and in pain.

"Oh Kenny I am so sorry this happened" Logan sobbed out as he walked toward Kendall; he grabbed his hand that was in a cast and looked at Kendall with sad puppy dog eyes.

"L-loo-gi i-it-ts o-ook" he rasped out, he knew what Logan was thinking right now, that it was his entire fault and it really wasn't. He took Logan's hand with his left hand rubbed Logan's back with his right, or attempted to with the stupid sling on.

Kendall brought his arm when he felt a cough coming on; he cringed in pain but started to cough and coughed harder each time. Tears pricked at his eyes. Logan wanted to thump his back so badly but he knew he would probably hurt him more. Kendall was getting to the point where he coughed so hard he was ready to puke. Logan reached over and pressed the call button, Kendall didn't want to puke anymore hurt much. Logan rubbed his back as Carlos held the bucket under him, waiting for him to spill his guts into it. After a few more coughs he started to heave and puke came rushing out of him. Tears fell from his eyes.

The doctor came rushing in and injected something in his IV Kendall's coughs and heaves died down and he was regaining his breath. Kendall rested his head against Logan's chest; tears fell down his face, his breathing sounded labored.

"Thank you" Logan said grateful to see his brother breathing again, not well but he wasn't struggling that bad anymore.

* * *

><p>"I am guessing you are friends?" The doctor asked when Kendall had laid back against the bed and sleeping peacefully, he wouldn't let Logan leave. So Logan lay next to a sleeping Kendall, Kendall's head rested against Logan's chest he clutched Logan's shirt and wouldn't let go.<p>

"Yes, I am Logan that is James" Logan said as he pointed to James in the wheel chair. "And that's Carlos" Logan said as he pointed to the Latino that stood next to James.

"Hello boys, where is Mr. Knights mom?" He asked wanting to speak to a grown up.

"She's in Minnesota visiting family but she is on her way here, please give us information on him, he's like brothers to us." Logan said, giving the doctor puppy dog eyes. He let out a sigh and gave in. Thank you Katie he thought to himself.

"Ok well he has double pneumonia, bronchitis, an ear infection in both ears, flu, strep throat, laryngitis, severe dehydration, whooping cough, and some sort of stomach bug." The doctor list off as he looked at his chart. Logan's jaw dropped when he heard all that.

"For his injuries he has a broken radius and ulna we put 2 screws in each to set them both back into place. He broke his collar bone, that's why he has the sling on; his scaphoid was broken on his right wrist as well as his left too. We had to put his cast up higher because his break was higher up then his left arm. He broke his radius on his left arm, we will have that wrapped in an ace bandage just because if we put a cast on that arm it's gonna be heavy, he will already be weak and he shouldn't even be doing much movement at all, so it will stay in the ace bandage till it heals. He broke 2 fingers on each hand; we wrapped those with tape because of how they broke. He is going to need physical therapy for his right arm. He has a mile concussion, and 5 broken ribs, we were aware that he already had some due to his illnesses, we wrapped those again in an ace bandage and we are icing them. And I sure you saw that gash on his abdomen, that was infected we got that stitched up he is on heavy pain killers right now, but he still can feel some of his injuries, he will be in pain, we have him on medicine for his various illnesses as well, but we noticed the stuff he was on before wasn't working so we will watch out for what is working." The doctor said as he flipped the chat shut and put it on the end of his bed.

"How did he break so many things?" Carlos asked.

"Well I'm guessing because he didn't have his seat belt on because he was lying down, he was jostled around and hit the seat in front of him to case most of his injuries, and he was probably all over the place." The doctor said.

"Ok thanks doc" James said as he shook his hand as he left the room.

"Wow, he's in bad shape" James said as he rolled over to Kendall's bed and stroked the blond's hair, he felt his forehead to find it burning up.

"Yea I know, and it's my fault guys, I am so sorry I did this to you" Logan whispered trying to stay calm and not wake Kendall up.

"Logan quite blaming yourself your one of the best brothers I could ask for" Carlos said as he put a hand on Logan's trembling shoulder.

"I agree you, put too much on your plate this time but you did a great job with Kendall, a hell lot better than me and Carlos" James said agreeing with Carlos.

"L-loog-ggie qu-uii-ite bee-aat-ting y-yyyou- seee-eelf uup" Kendall huffed out as he opened his eyes up.

"Kendall you should be sleeping" Logan scolded when he realized the sick and now injured blond was awake. Kendall let out a shrug and buried deep into the blanket, wishing it was warmer, and slipped off into deep sleep again, taking the pain away.

Mrs. Knight walked into the room to see her baby sleeping in Logan's formed in her eyes when she saw these boys, James sat in a wheel chair with a bandage wrapped around his head, Carlos sat in the chair next to James and he looked tired, but happy. Logan looked exhausted with a sad look on his face. And Kendall, her baby looked broken and sick.

"Boys I am so sorry that I left you"Mrs. Knight said as she gave each boy a hug and kiss to the forehead. She walked over to Kendall and placed a kiss on his burning forehead.

"Mama Knight your back" Carlos squealed out, James let out a groan that sound did not help his headache. "Sorry" he said realizing what he did. James let out a wake smile and patted his back letting him know it was ok.

"Mama?" Kendall whispered out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not mention Mrs. Knight going away to Minnesota, I made that up for this chapter to explain where she is. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don;t own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Kendall baby I am so sorry" Mrs. Knight said as she stood on the other side of the bed, she cradled Kendall's bandaged hand. Kendall ducked his head under the blanket and curled up into Logan's chest even more, Kendall thought he was hallucinating and he didn't want to see it.<p>

"Mama" He whispered out again, he poked his head out from his blanket finally looking at his mom. "Mama, is this really you?"

"Yea sweetie mama's right here" She said as she stroked Kendall's cheek with her index finger.

"Here we can give you some alone time" Logan said ready to get up but Kendall curled up tighter on his shirt.

"Logie" He cried out, the sound just broke Logan's heart.

"You can stay, I don't mind" She said as she pulled up a chair next to his bed. Logan let out a nod. Kendall leaned against Logan's chest again and fell asleep. Everyone in the room knew Kendall hated to be alone in a hospital, they thought he was going to leave him alone.

"Thank you guys so much for taking care of him while I was gone. Logan you especially thank you so much" Mrs. Knight said as she gave Logan a kiss on the forehead. Logan blushed furiously.

Kendall had fallen asleep again. "James honey let's get you back to your bed" Mrs. Knight said as she stood up. James let out a nod, Mrs. Knight, had pushed James back down to his room, Carlos followed close on her heals.

"Mama Knight? Will Kendall be OK?" Carlos asked looking at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Honey, I am going to go talk to the doctor after this, if anything changes I will come and get you. James rest up, Carlos takes it easy on those ribs, please" Mrs. Knight said as she tucked James into his bed and Carlos sat down on the chair next to him. She gave them each a kiss on the forehead. "Good night boys and thank you again for taking care of Kendall" she said grateful for those boys. "Good night Mama Knight" They said together.

The nurses were coming in every few hours disturbing Kendall from his sleep. It was the 10th time that night and Mrs. Knight just about had it. Kendall was almost in tears, he didn't complain once but you could see he was tired, he didn't feel good, and he was in pain. Tears streamed down Kendall's face as the started to poke him with needles again checking over everything. It was 2:00am and they were loud and bugging everyone in that room.

"Can you please keep it quite?" Mrs. Knight asked as she wiped the tears that fell down Kendall's pale face.

"I'm sorry" She said as she became quite, she wasn't expecting that.

Kendall soon curled up again against Logan's chest; Mrs. Knight soon fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up again this time not with a nurse poking him, he felt horrible, like all the medicine had worn off. His chest felt tight like he couldn't breathe, his head pounded, and everything hurt 10 times more. His arm was killing him; tears fell down his face and onto Logan's shirt. "L-logi-ie" Kendall rasped out as he tugged on his shirt hoping he would wake up.<p>

Kendall could feel a cough coming on. He tried to stifle the cough, but didn't have enough strength to do it. Kendall started to cough his body flopping around like a fish that was trying to get in the water again, he gasped of air, tears streamed down Kendall's face his ribs hurt so much, he wanted to scream in pain.

Logan woke up and noticed what was going to and sat him up; he rubbed Kendall's back, Logan reached for the call button and a nurse came rushing in, she found his inhaler and shoved It in his mouth, finally he was catching his breath, his arms wrapped around his ribs, felling pain surge through him.

"It's time for your next dose of medicine" she said as she left the room.

"Kendall?" Buddy are you OK?" Logan asked as he saw the tears stream down his face. He shook his head no.

"Are you in pain?" Logan asked, he didn't want Kendall to talk and cause him more pain then he already is in. Kendall let out a weak nod saying yes.

"OK well the nurse is going to give you some medicine. OK?" Logan said as he rubbed his back soothingly. Kendall let out a nod and leaned into Logan's grasp. Logan got Kendall to be laying back, the nurse injected the medication in his IV, taking the pain away once again and leaving him drowsy.

Logan laid there listing to Kendall's breathing, is sounded horrible, it was labored with a slight wheezing sound. Logan hoped that he was taken out of his pain when he was given the sweet drugs. He hated to see him in so much pain, he didn't deserve to be sick, Kendall was the strong, fearless leader that took on anything, he stood up for his friends, had their back every time something went wrong. He came up with the plans, he taught Logan how to play hockey, let loose and have fun. Kendall kept the group of friends together; he was like the glue for all of them.

Tears streamed down Logan's face, he was killing his leader, role model, friend, and brother. He couldn't believe it he was practically killing Kendall, his hero. A sob escaped his lips; he forgot that even though Kendall was filled with drugs he was a light sleeper.

"L-Loogi-ie yy-oouu oo-OK?" Kendall asked as he looked up to see Logan sobbing. Logan looked to see Kendall's light green eyes shining in the dark room.

"I'm so sorry "Logan sobbed out as he rested his head against Kendall's shoulder. Kendall was taken back; he didn't expect Logan to be sobbing in the middle of the night, having a break down. Kendall shook his head not understanding what he was meat when he said he was sorry, what was Logan sorry for Kendall thought to himself.

"I hurt you, you're sick and in pain" Kendall was ready to protest, but Logan cut him off. "Kendall don't I can see it in your eyes, you don't feel good, and you ache everywhere and it's all my fault" Logan sobbed out. Kendall gave a puzzled look.

"Kendall if I took better care of you when you were sick you wouldn't be here, and if you weren't here you wouldn't be sicker, or be in pain and you know it Kendall you can't deny it.

Kendall forced his voice to work it was painful but he managed to do it. "Logie you did a hell lot better than Carlos and James and you know it. This is what I call a bump in the road, we can get through it together" Kendall choked out.

Logan looked at Kendall and studied his face looking to see if he was being honest. Logan let out a nod and rested his head against Kendall's shoulder. Tears still running down Logan's face. Logan and Kendall both stared at the wall, they soon both feel asleep.

* * *

><p>James woke up the next morning. Carlo started at the TV watching SpongeBob. "Carlos do you have any news on Kendall?" James asked as he started up and watched SpongeBob like Carlos.<p>

"No, but the doctor came in and so did Mrs. Knight they said you can go home today and that everything is OK" Carlos said not looking away from the TV.

"OK, wanna go see Kendall?" James asked as he swung his legs over the bed, they hit the cold ground sending a shiver up his back. Carlos looked at James and nodded his head furiously, Carlos jumped up and they made their way down towards the ICU room. They entered the room, Kendall looked worse then the day before, he was pale and dripped in sweat. Logan was awake talking to Mrs. Knight.

"Hey did you hear the good news you get to go home today" Mrs. Knight said happy that her boys were on the mend.

"Yea I can't wait! How's Kendall?" James asked as he pulled up a chair next to the bed and grabbed his pale hand and rubbed circles on it. He probably couldn't feel it because of the cast but it calmed James down.

"Not doing well, his temperature is going up fast, and is getting sicker." Logan said as he stroked Kendall's sweaty bangs back off of his face.

"Logie I feel warm" Kendall said kicking off the blanket that were draped over him. Logan pressed a hand to his forehead and found it warmer than before, actually it felt like it was burning, literally burning. Logan reached for the call button, and stroked Kendall's hair back trying to calm him down. Mrs. Knight was now rubbing his arm trying to keep him from hyperventilating.

"How is my patient doing today?" The doctor asked as he entered the room. "Oh gosh" he said when he saw the sweat drenched teen that lay in the bed. He pulled out the thermometer and slid it in Kendall's mouth. Kendall let out soft whimpers as he waited for it to beep. "Oh god, he needs an ice bath" the doctor said as he called in some nurses. "His temperature is 106.8" The doctor said as he pulled Logan out of Kendall's grasp. Kendall sobbed and held onto his had still.

"Is the ice bath really necessary can't we give him some medicine?" Mrs. Knight asked watching Kendall cry in pain.

"No we have to get it down now, that is a very high temperature" the doctor said as he wrapped Kendall's arm in plastic and took off the sling. "Come on we have to go" he said as he pulled the bed away. Kendall's sobs got louder and gripped tightly on Logan's grasp.

"OK come on kid lets go" the doctor said, he motioned his hand for him to follow noticing Kendall wouldn't let go.

Once they got there, they lifted Kendall off the bed and slipped him into the cold freezing water. Kendall let out a scream that will haunt Logan forever; he sounded in pain and was distressed. Logan rushed over to him and rubbed his hand and calmed him down. Tears fell down his face.

"Kendall, look at me" Logan said sternly. Kendall looked down at the water he shivered. Logan pulled Kendall's head as he was making eye contact with him. "Everything is OK, I am right here and not leaving you" Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back.

After a few minutes passed they took him out of the cold water, they slid him into a pair of clean sweatpants and re wrapped his ribs and placed the IV back into place. Logan lay down next to him again and rubbed his back, Kendall soon feel asleep.

Kendall was rolled back into his room, everyone was waiting for him.

"We got it back down to 102.1 and it should stay down with the new medicine that we are giving him. Logan slid out of Kendall's grasp; Logan was starving so he and Carlos headed down to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Logan sat next to Kendall holding his hand. Not letting go. It was around noon and Mrs. Knight had taken James and Carlos back to the apartment. Logan was broke out of his train of thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket.<p>

"Hello?" Logan asked as he let out a lout yawn in the phone.

"Hey this is Kelly we need you at the studio today" she said sternly.

"Sorry can't at the hospital with Kendall" Logan said as he rubbed his forehead knowing this would turn out bad.

"What do you mean you're at the hospital? What happened?" She asked.

"Well Kendall wasn't getting any better so we were taking him to the hospital and got in a car crash" Logan explained everything they needed to know.

"Well is anyone else hurt?" She asked.

"Yea, Carlos and I have fractured ribs, James has a concussion and Kendall is severely hurt and sick." Logan said not wanting to go down the whole list of injuries with Kendall.

"OK well I will talk to Gustavo and see what he has to say, we will swing by the hospital later. " Kelly said as she hung up the phone. Logan massaged his temple thinking about what Gustavo will do when he finds out.

"What do you mean they can't come in" Gustavo yelled.

"They are hurt, and Kendall is sick and injured and he is the lead singer. " Kelly yelled back.

"Not bad, but Griffin won't give us an extension on the songs any more, or else were done" Gustavo yelled smoke coming out of his ears.

"What?" Kelly said not aware of that part.

"Yea so we need the dogs here now" Gustavo screeched out.

"Let's go see how bad of shape Kendall is in and were plan around that. OK? Kelly said as she climbed in the limo.

Gustavo and Kelly walked into Kendall's room, after Kelly made Gustavo promise that he would be quite. They entered the room to see Kendall hunched over a bucket puking while Logan sat next to him, tears fell down Kendall's face with each heave. A nurse came rushing in and injected medicine in Kendall's IV. The heaves stopped as well as the coughing.

'"Hee-y" Kendall rasped out, as he saw Kelly and Gustavo.

"Hey dog" Gustavo said feeling awkward, "I need to talk to Logan" Gustavo said as he pointed to Logan. Logan stood up and walked out the door following Gustavo.

"He can't sing or dance any time soon" Logan sighed out.

"yea I see that, but the thing is that if we don't have these songs done you guys lose your job, this is as long Griffin will let us I tried to talk to him but he won't move the date again" Gustavo explained.

"We lose our job and go back to Minnesota?" Logan asked.

"Yup"

"Logie" Kendall cried out. Logan came rushing in the room breaking off the conversation with Gustavo. He came in to see nurse with a large needle pointing at him. Tears streamed down his face.

"I just need to get this done and he can sleep again" the nurse said.

"OK where does it have to go?" Logan sighed out.

"His hip" She said feeling mean, she saw the scared look on Kendall's face, and tears stained the pillow. "It's supposed to help his pain level" The nurse explained.

"Please Kendall, the sooner you get this done, the sooner you can you can sleep again" Logan said as he rolled Kendall over knowing that he was too weak to protest. The nurse pulled Kendall's pants down a little lower, Logan held Kendall in place he stared at Kendall right in the eyes, giving Kendall something to focus on other than the needle.

The nurses placed the needle on his hip and slowly injected it making his cries louder and whimper. "OK were done" she said as she placed the pants back into placed and rubbing Kendall's poor back. Kendall's cries died down, Logan sat down next to Kendall and rubbing Kendall's head, hoping to soothe the sick teen. Gustavo and Kelly both left the room after seeing Kendall in so much pain.

"Get some sleep" Logan said waiting for Kendall to fall asleep, snores slowly came out of his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok well first I did not do any research so the hospital part might be wrong but who cares its a fanfiction it can be wrong right?**

**So thank you for all the reviews that I have been getting, but i am confused right now, I see people reading this story but the reviews are going down or maybe I'm blind and reading it wrong but I don't think I am. Please review they mean everything to me!=) Read and REVIEW Please hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S I need some ideas I running out of ideas!**


	18. AN

**A/N: Ok I am SUPER CONFUSED? **

**I have been getting less reviews for each chapter, I see that a lot of people are reading it and I don't know if they like it or if they absolutely hated it.**

**Please tell me what you think, I accept constructive criticism as well as good reviews as well.** **Tell me what you liked or what you hate or what ever else you thought, how could I have made it better, and stuff like that. **

**If people aren't liking or reading this story I might stop writing it, it is a possibility but I won't promise that I will stop it cause that would be mean to the people that do like it if there is any one that like it. **

**Thank you to these people**

Vampireknight11

jaydenlover17

BigTimeRush-BTR

BTR girly girl

taystwin-14

Glee Clue Rock 1251

Heather13

Foreverarusher

RainTastesGood

Osnapitzriri

BigTimeGleekBTR

bleeding loveXD

CountryPeach05

TheGodsAreOnMySide

CrescentmoonofShadowclan

**They have been reviewing my story and that means the world to mean. =)**

**Another thing is that I am running out of ideas i have got a couple already that people are giving me and I will try to work that in and see how it goes. **

**Tell me what you want to happen, and one more thing should I make Kendall suffer more or get let him heal? **

**PLEASE HELP ME=) and thanks for reviewing my story. sorry this is not a chapter but one will be up very soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan was still sitting by Kendall's bedside reading a medical book, Mrs. Knight had come in several times to see if he wanted to go home, the answer was always no. She soon went home to take care of James.<p>

Kendall let out a moan letting Logan know that he was going to be awake in a matter of minutes; Logan set down the book and rubbed Kendall's back soothingly.

Kendall was starting to wake up, he felt horrible his stomach hurt, his head pounded, and he felt like puking everywhere. Kendall was still lying on his side curled up on his aching tummy,he opened his mouth to talk to Logan, but before he had any time to say anything puke poured out of his mouth. Hot tears streamed down his pale face, he shook uncontrollably, and Logan had him sit up, and held a bucket under him. A nurse came rushing in to see what all the noise was. The nurse was confused they gave him the medicine which was supposed to help the symptoms. But there Kendall sat puking his guts up.

Kendall laid there in the hospital bed on his side; Logan stroked his bangs off of his sweaty forehead. The stupid needle Kendall had gotten in his hip a few hours ago and the nurse said it would make him feel better…. It didn't. He was actually allergic to it; they found that out when Kendall woke up coughing and puked all over his bed. Kendall was suffering through terrible stomach cramps, his head felt like someone was playing drums in it.

"L-llo-gie" Kendall whispered out and lifted his head off the pillow to look at Logan.

Logan looked down to see Kendall looking at him with his bright fevered eyes. "Yea buddy?" Logan asked as he laid a hand on Kendall's pounding head.

"Can I have another blanket?" He asked as he shivered into the one he had which was not keeping him warm at all.

"Sorry buddy, the nurse said no your fever is high and they said you can't wrap up in a blanket when your condition is like this" Logan said as he looked down at the very sick boy. Kendall let out a sigh and let out a weak nod letting him know he understood. Logan let out a sad smile, "Try to sleep?" Logan asked. Kendall let out a weak nod and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Logan rubbed his back until he knew for sure Kendall was fast asleep. The doctor had come into Kendall's room to talk to him about Kendall's condition.

"Hey doc" Logan said as he shook the doctors hand.

"Hello" He said as he walked over to Kendall and took his temperature which read 104.2. "So once the old medicine is out of his system were going to try a new one, it won't be as strong as the one we gave him earlier today. His ribs are getting pretty beaten up with all the coughing and vomiting he has been doing and that was what I was trying to prevent with the medication."

"Ok" Logan said as he nodded his head to show he understood.

"Doc., when can I go home?" Kendall croaked as he opened his eyes and looked up at them, showing them is bright fevered eyes.

"Well first we have to get a new kind of medication in you that should help with most of the symptoms, then once you're on the road to recovery you may go home. The doctor said as he looked at Kendall closely, he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, he shivered uncontrollably. "Kendall, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" Kendall rasped out.

"Kendall you know that's a lie, you look like death right now. What's bothering you?" Logan asked knowing Kendall to well that he would lie right away.

Kendall let out a groan and clutched his stomach; he squeezed his eyes shut hoping the pain would go away.

"Kendall, son what's bothering you?" The doctor asked as he placed one of his big hands on Kendall's trembling shoulder.

"He's been having stomach cramps for the last couple of hours, and shivering, and has a horrible headache." Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back, trying to comfort him.

"It's probably from being allergic from the medicine; it should pass after a while." The doctor said concluding what was wrong with the sick boy.

"OK" Logan said as he rubbed circles on Kendall's shoulder blades.

"OK, well I have to check on another patient, but I will be back around 7:00 to see if I can give him the new medicine" The doctor said as he removed his hand from Kendall shoulder.

"See you later then" Logan said as he sat down on the chair again a rubbed Kendall's arm until he fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Kendall let out a grunt and pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked around the room to see Logan sitting in the chair next to his bed fast asleep, he looked over at the clock, and it read 6:50. His head was still pounding, but nothing as bad as it was earlier today, the stomach cramps had gone to, but he still felt really cold.<p>

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he came into the room and noticed that Kendall was sitting up in the bed.

"Better, can I go home now?" Kendall asked eager to go home.

"Sorry but your still in critical condition." The doctor said as he took his temperature which was now at 104.2 it was the same as before, he noted in his chart. "Ok the medicine has left your system which is good, but you have to get one more shot in your hip and then you will be done with shots for the day. Sound good?" He asked.

Kendall shook his head; he hated the idea of getting a shot in his hip. His hip already ached form the other shot he got.

"Please Kendall, this time it will not make you sick. The other one did because it was a very strong dose but this one is better and will work." The doctor said trying to convince him.

Kendall shook his head in protest again; he didn't like to be poked with needles. "Logie" Kendall cried out when he took the long needle out. Logan's head snapped up from where he was sleeping and looked at Kendall.

"Kendall, buddy what's wrong?" Logan asked as he stood up and grabbed Kendall's left arm.

"He's trying to poke me with a needle." Kendall sobbed out; he clutched onto Logan's arm and cried.

"Hey, Hey Kendall it's ok. I will be right here when you get that shot, I am not leaving you. Just get the shot and you should start to feel better soon. "Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back trying to soothe in.

Kendall let out a weak nod, getting tired of fighting and just wanting to fall asleep again in his own bed. He rolled over clutching Logan's hand. The doctor pulled his pants down so he could get to his hip. Tears fell down Kendall's face, in fear of it.

"OK, Kendall I need you to take a deep breath and slowly let it out." The doctor said as he put alcohol on his hip where the needle was going in.

Kendall let out a nod and sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it out, the doctor placed the needle on Kendall's hip and slowly injected it. Kendall's grip got tighter on Logan's hand. Logan let out a grunt he felt like his hand was going to break. Tears streamed down his face, it felt like forever but were really seconds.

"OK Kendall you're done, you will feel sore in your hip for a couple of days, and you will be drowsy for a while to." The doctor explained.

Kendall nodded feeling the exhaustion take over his abused body and curled up against the pillow and fell asleep with Logan rubbing his back and talking to the doctor quietly.

"So when do you think he can go home?" Logan asked ready to have him home and well again.

"I'm thinking about a week and a half at the most, it just depends on his breathing at this point. It seems hard for him to get a good breath in, but if he is really pushing at it to go home and everything else looks good I can sent him home with an IV, and a nasal canal and an extra inhaler, and strict instructions" The doctor said as he threw the gloves, and needle away in the garbage.

"OK well I am guessing that will be the case with Kendall, he really hates hospitals." Logan said explained Kendall's hatred to hospitals.

"I can tell he doesn't feel comfortable with strangers touching him, and he is very protective over his friends" The doctor said

"Yea, he's kind of the unofficial leader of our group of friends. He's like glue, he holds us together and nothing can break us apart." Logan said thinking about what would happen if they ever lost him.

"Yea, I noticed. He should start to feel better soon but he won't be healthy yet, he will have a long road to recovery." The doctor said as he patted Kendall's shoulder.

"Well I will have nurses check on him, and see how the medicine is working." The doctor said as he walked towards the door.

"OK" Logan said as he sat back down in the chai, and rubbed Kendall's shoulder. Logan was grateful that Kendall was going to feel better soon, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK guys you are amazing I got at least 15 reviews saying I should continue. **

**The only reason why I wanted your opinion on the story is because I like to please people and make them happy, so when they look to see that I updated it feels like getting a present each time, or that's what I feel like when I see a story I love get updated! **

**OK for sure I will finish this story. I am very glad you guys like this. **

**Please Read and Review and I hope to have the next chapter up tonight or in a couple of days! **

**Thanks for all the reviews there awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own big time rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning after the first real night of sleep in a while, and to be honest he loved it. He missed sleeping in and feeling refreshed. But when he woke up, he felt refreshed in one way but in another he felt like crap his injuries stabbing at him. His ribs throbbed, he couldn't move his arms, he ached all over but it was worth it because the sick feeling was no longer there.<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Logan asked as he sat up and stretched out. His back was stiff and his body ached, he cracked his neck and back.

"Better, I don't feel sick anymore." Kendall said happily, he sat up the world spun around him but nothing as bad as before.

"Yea the medicine that you got in your hip made you feel better, but you are still very sick." Logan pointed out, as he stood up.

"Yea I know, but it feels great to feel better." Kendall said, it's like whenever you're sick for a while, and the first sign of getting better is the best part Kendall thought to himself.

"Kendall, you OK?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall cringe when he shifted around in his bed. Kendall let out a nod and quite moving around.

"Kendall I can see your in pain, what's wrong? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Logan asked spilling out the questions.

Kendall shook his head no, and rested his head against the pillow, fighting the sleep that wanted to take over.

"Kendall if you're tired you can sleep if you want, I don't mind if you do." Logan said as he sat back down in the chair. Kendall closed his eyes and let the sleep take away the pain that he was hiding.

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up hours later with Logan sitting next to his bed and reading a medical book. He felt like crap, he had a feeling that the medicine had worn off. He looked out the window to see it dark,<p>

"Hey Loges" Kendall rasped out, he tried to sit up, and let out a grunt when he pushed himself too far, and fell back into the bed.

Logan looked up to see Kendal awake; he grabbed Kendall under the arms and pulled him up so he was sitting. "How are you feeling?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall's face twist into pain.

"Been better" He wheezed out, as he went into a coughing fit, he rested his head against the soft pillows once he finished.

Logan shot a worry look at him when he heard his harsh coughing. He knew that was pain on his aching ribs. He reached over and pressed the call button so the doctor would come in soon and check on his patient.

"Loges, I'm fine, quite worrying" Kendall rasped out when he saw Logan reach for the call button. He gave Logan a sad smile. To be honest he didn't care if the doctor came in and babied him, everything hurt, and he just wanted to go home. "Logie, when can I go home?" Kendall asked he knew he was getting on Logan's nerves with that question.

Logan sighed; he knew Kendall wanted to go home, but you could tell Kendall was still really sick and would get worse if he left the hospital. He reached over and stroked Kendall's bangs off of his sweaty forehead, he knew Kendall wasn't feeling good; the medication had worn off hours ago.

* * *

><p>"How is Kendall feeling this evening?" the doctor asked as he came into the room, he saw Kendall sitting up, looking tired and exhausted, and he just looked plain sick. He gave Kendall a sympathetic look and walked over the sick boy.<p>

"I'm fine" Kendall said as he closed his eyes, his head was pounding at this very moment and he just didn't have the energy to talk that much to him.

"How has he been feeling?" the doctor turned and asked Logan.

"I don't know, but I he was coughing when he woke up and it didn't sound good, and he tried to sit up and was in pain." Logan said as he laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"OK, I am guessing that the medicine had worn off and that's why he's in pain." The doctor said, as he looked at Kendall who let out a soft groan and rubbed his hand across his chest.

"Logie, my chest hurts" Kendall rasped out as he went into a painful coughing fit, when he finished it left him breathless and tired.

"Kendall your cough doesn't sound too good, do you mind if I listen to your breathing?" The doctor asked as he pulled out the stethoscope. Kendall shook his head a slowly sat up with Logan's help. The doctor unwrapped bandages around his ribs; he blew some warm air on the metal part so it wouldn't be as cold. He reached over and pressed it against his back, he let out a soft whimper and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly like the doctor instructed.

After a while the doctor re wrapped the bandages around his ribs and stood up. "His lungs don't sound good; it sounds like there is some fluid in his lungs."

"When can I go home?" He asked, tears welled up in his eyes, his chest throbbed with every breathe he took.

"I'm sorry son, I think it will be another week or two before you can go home" The doctor said. Kendall let out a nod; a tear escaped his eye and fell down. Logan reached over and wiped it away.

"I'm sorry buddy" Logan said as he sat down on Kendal's bed.

"Do you want the medicine now or later?" The doctor asked.

"Later" Kendall whispered out as he rested his head on the pillow, he wasn't ready for the pain of the needle to go in his hip.

"OK Kendall, I will be back in an hour to give it to you. " The doctor said.

The doctor had left the room. Logan's phone started to buzz.

Logan ignored it and let Kendall cry in his shirt, Logan rubbed Kendall's back hoping that would help soothe him. "Kendall, its OK buddy I'm right here and I'm not leaving you." Logan said he stroked Kendall hair.

Logan's phone kept on buzzing. Logan tried to ignore it because Kendall had cried himself to sleep on Logan's chest.

* * *

><p>"Hello" Logan said anger filled his voice.<p>

"I hear Kendall is sick." Griffin said on the phone.

"Yea, were in the hospital, I'm sorry that we can't record the music but he's really sick" Logan said he spoke quietly in the phone, so he wouldn't wake Kendall.

"Fine, since he is in the hospital I will want to hear the new songs a week after he is better." Griffin said in a stern voice.

Logan was shocked to hear Griffin, he was being nice. "Yea sure, Kendal should be getting out of the hospital in a week or two so we might be able to have it at the end of the month" Logan said, filled with happiness that they wouldn't have to go back to Minnesota.

"OK then I will be expecting one in a few weeks if everything goes well with Kendall. " Griffin said and hung up.

"What are you grinning about?" Carlos asked, he broke Logan out of his thoughts and scared him half to death.

"Oh my god Carlos. When did you show up?" Logan asked once he caught his breath again.

"We just showed up" James said as he stood by door, leaning against the door frame. He let out a sad smile when he saw Kendall curled up on Logan. "How is he?" He asked as he pointed to Kendall's sleeping form.

"He's getting better, they have been giving him this medicine that is injected at the hip, and it really is helping him get better." Logan said he was happy that Kendall was getting better.

"And speaking of the shot, it is time for it. Would you please wake up Kendall" The doctor asked, he came in and set the needle down on the table.

"Oh wow that is a big needle" Carlos said as he backed up behind James. James' eyes went wide once he saw the needle and thinking about it going in his hip and how painful that would be.

"Kendall wake up" Logan said as he shook Kendall's shoulder. He ignored the looks Carlos and James gave him about the needle, he knew it was long and was painful, but it did help him get better.

"Logie?" Kendall asked, his voice sounded raspy and painful to talk.

"Yea it's me buddy." Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back soothingly.

"Kendall, can you roll over for me?" The doctor asked, interrupting Kendall and Logan's conversation.

Kendall let out a sob, knowing what was going to happen and he didn't like the thought of it. James and Carlos cringed when they heard the cry Kendall let out, he sounded like he was in pain.

"Kendall buddy please do it for me." Logan said as he stroked Kendall's hair. Kendall looked up to see James and Carlos standing by the door, his face light up and smiled brightly. They guys haven't seen Kendall smile that big since he got sick. Kendall rolled over and looked at them not even noticing what he was doing. Logan grasped onto Kendall's arm.

"Logie let go please" Kendall cried out, he struggled against Logan's grasp but not getting very far. James had walked over and held down Kendall's legs while Carlos sat in front of Kendall's face, his dark brown eyes melting into Kendall's bright fevered eyes.

"Kenny, please calm down it will be over before you know it" Carlos said as he stroked Kendall's hand. Kendall couldn't feel it with his fat cast on but he knew he felt the comfort Carlos was giving him.

"Doctor please do it fast" Logan said as he held down Kendall's upper half of his body. The doctor let out a nod and pulled down Kendall's pants a little and rubbed some alcohol on it and slowly injected the needle. Tears fell down Kendall's eyes, whimpers escaped from his mouth.

Their heart clenched for Kendall when they heard his painful cry.

Carlos couldn't take Kendall's screaming it broke his heart. "STOP you're hurting him" Carlos screamed, he was getting ready to check the doctor against the wall but James had gotten to him before he had the chance.

"Carlos chill, look Kendall is fine" James said as he pulled Carlos in his grasp, Carlos looked at Kendall tears fell from his eyes, but he wasn't screaming any more. "Look the medicine is going to make him better." James said as he sat Carlos down in the chair.

"Kendall you will start to feel better, the flu is well on its way out of your system as well as your ear infection, and your stomach virus. Kendall you are on the road to recovery, I will see you later and take care" The doctor said as he left the room.

Kendall's head lulled on Logan's chest again and slowly fell asleep with his friends whispering around him.

"He's getting better" Carlos said happily as he sat on the floor.

"Yea, but it's gonna take a while because of his pneumonia, and bronchitis and he also had whopping cough when he came in" Logan filled in the other two.

"When can he go home?" James asked, he knew Kendall was probably bugging every one about that question.

"In a couple of weeks" Logan said, he rested his head against Kendall's head, he was getting sleepy to with all of Kendall's sickness and the drama Logan was exhausted.

"Logan you can sleep, we will stay here." Carlos said as he patted Logan's shoulder. Logan gave him a week smile and closed his eyes.

"Nighty Night Logie" James said as he rested his feet on Kendall's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it I'm sorry it's on the late side.I've been super busy but I hope you like it. =)**

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up feeling good, and ready to take the day head on. He looked over to see Kendall curled up in his side, tears stained his pale face, but he looked a lot better then he had in days. He then saw James sleeping in a chair, his feet were propped up on Kendall's bed, and he was snoring away. Carlos was curled up on the floor with a blanket draped around his shoulder. The nurse must have done that.<p>

"Logie, are you awake?" Kendall asked as he sat up a little bit. He looked over to see Logan's eyes awake but no sign of him actually listening to him.

Logan looked over to see Kendall awake. "Yea buddy, what's up?" Logan asked as he turned his head to have a good look at Kendall's face.

Kendall let out a sigh and rested his head back down on Logan's chest. Kendall felt better and wanted to leave. "Logie, when can I leave?" Kendall sighed out, hoping it would be a good answer.

Logan let out a sigh, he knew Kendall was just setting himself up for disappointment but he had to tell him the truth so he wouldn't get too excited. "Not for another couple of weeks" Logan said sadly, he wanted to leave just as bad as Kendall did.

"Well actually, if everything goes well you can leave tomorrow on strict instructions. This is my way of getting you boys home, Logan you haven't left this room in a couple of days, and me and the other nurses talked about it and Kendall you are making great improvement. Your strep throat, laryngitis are gone, you have a touch of the flu left, but the bronchitis, pneumonia, and whooping cough are mild and can be treated with antibiotics that I will give you, and your ear infection is looking good, still there but almost gone as well." The doctor said as he came in the room.

Kendall let out a huge grin, he was finally going home after today. James and Carlos had woken up when the doctor was talking and they were both smiling, but Logan wasn't.

"What about his injuries? And his lungs, he can't even breathe without this. " Logan said, pointing to the nasal canal. He was not amused that Kendall was going to be let out and he can barely breathe on his own.

"Logie, chill out I will be fine" Kendall rasped out, his smile was still there, he was happy as a clam.

"Well like I said before, he has been here for about 1 ½ weeks and he will be sent home with a nasal canal, and an IV. I will have a doctor come by every other day to check on him. You will have to change the bandage on his torso, the one that covers his gash. He will be sent home with an inhaler, because are no longer be giving him the shot in his hip that has been getting rid of all of his symptoms so some of them will return, like the coughing, and mild headache but that's about it. "The doctor explained.

Logan finally relaxed and nodded his head and celebrated with his other friends that they all got to go home. Huge smiles spread across the four boys faces.

They talked and talked for hour, Kendall would drift in and out of sleep talking when he had the energy , he was grateful he had great friends and wouldn't trade the for anything. Lunch time rolled around, and James, Carlos had left. Kendall had to force him out of his bed, and James and Carlos dragged him out of the room.

Kendall had slept the whole time they were gone, he was exhausted and to be honest he thought the medication was giving him side effects and he didn't like it so far, he was getting a headache, really dizzy and the feeling of nausea was there again. But Kendal l was Kendall and wanted to hide it so he could go home, he knew it wasn't the best plan in the world but he really wanted to go home.

The doctor came in a few hours later to see Kendall fast asleep, he looked at all the charts and machines and concluded that everything was going good, and that he will be able to go home tomorrow, he already started to pack his stuff together. He had a bag of bandages for his ribs and torso, stuff to hook up an IV at home, and a nasal canal. He had a lot of plastic bags for when he needed to take a shower or anything that involves it getting wet. He had set all of his stuff down in the corner in the room and left.

Logan, James, and Carlos walked back into Kendall's room to see him messing around and irritating the nurses, since Kendall was able to go home tomorrow he normally thought "I'm healthy as a horse now, everything is back to normal" kind of thing, but when they entered the room they saw Kendall curled up his bed fast asleep.

Logan and James looked a little worried but shook it off as he resting up, and Carlos was just lost out of his mind. James, Carlos, and Logan were talking quietly around Kendall's bed so they wouldn't wake him up.

"Guys?" Kendall rasped out, his head hurt a little bit, he was thinking that it would go away sooner or later.

"Yea Kenny?" James said as he sat up, it was 10:30 and Logan and Carlos were snoring away. James rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked to see a pale Kendall. "You feel OK? You look a little off" James said as he looked in Kendall's eyes, they were different he couldn't pin it down but something seemed off about him.

"Yea, what time is it?" Kendall asked not wanting to sit up and making himself in pain.

"10:30" James said as he stood up and laid a hand on Kendall's forehead to find it warm, and not burning for once.

"OK why don't you go back to sleep and you will be back in your bed by tomorrow" James said giving Kendall some happiness. Kendall let out a nod, eager to go home. Kendall closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Wake up Loges, we can go home today" Carlos said as he bounced off the hospital walls.

"Carlos, keep it down, I don't think Kendall is feeling one hundred percent better yet" Logan said as he looked at Kendall, he was pale and looking worse he wondered why Kendall looked a little more pale then he did before.

Carlos nodded. "Where is James?" Carlos asked as he looked around the room and didn't see the tall boy anywhere.

"He went to get Kendal some clean clothes for when he goes home" Logan said as he pulled out the medical book and started to read it.

Kendall woke up a few hours later, shivering but he didn't care he was able to go home today and be happy. "Can I go home now?" was the first thing Kendall said when he woke up.

Logan let out a smile; he finally had some good news. "Yea the doctor just came in a few hours ago; we can go home in a few hours." Logan said as he looked up from his book. "Hey Kendall, you feel OK?" Logan asked.

"Yea just tired" Kendall said as he let out a big yawn and shut his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.

James came back with a pair of sweat pants, and a t shirt and a warm sweat shirt. "When can he go home?" James' asked, his voice at a whisper when he saw Kendall sleeping still.

"He can leave now, after he wakes up and you sign the dis charge papers." The doctor said pointing to Logan.

"OK I will sign the papers; James can you get Kendall dressed?" Logan asked.

"Yea sure" James said as he made his way over to the bed.

"OK well the IV is already taken out, let me take the nasal canal out then you can change him then I will get it back in once you are done" The doctor said.

James nodded and took out the cloths. Logan had left with the doctor. Carlos was playing with toys in the other room. "Kendall wake up bro" James said as he shook Kendall awake.

"Can we leave?" Kendall asked his eye lids were half open and was groggy.

"Yea buddy, let's get you dressed and we can be on our way" James said as he helped Kendall sit up.

Kendall let out a nod and leaned into James' grasp. James had taken off Kendall's sling and slipped on the shit. He then eased Kendall off the bed and slipped on a pair of short then his sweat pants. He slipped on the warm sweat shirt and placed the sling back on.

"OK he can go home now" the doctor said as he came in the room, he hooked the nasal canal back up. Logan came in with a wheel chair and helped Kendall so he was sitting in the wheel chair; Kendall laid his head down on his arm and was soon asleep.

"OK let's move out" James said as he got Carlos they made their way back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review please hope you like it. **

**OK guys I'm thinking about posting another story it will be another Kendall story and it will be about a hockey game, and Kendall gets hurt it will be a lot of whumpage for Kendall, tell me if you think I should post it or not! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James pushed Kendall through the hospital, the walls were white, to white and Kendall hated it. He had a headache and the white walls were not helping it, the headache was nothing as bad as before but enough where he wanted to sleep again have it taken away. Kendall was excited to go home but he still felt like crap, sure the flu was gone and the ear infection, not to mention that horrible stomach bug, but his lungs felt like they were going to burst any minute.<p>

"Kendall you OK?" Logan asked as he looked at Kendall, he was paler then before it looked like he was getting paler by the minute. He thought it was a bad idea to send Kendall home, but Kendall was eager to go home after being cooped up in a hospital bed and being poked and prodded by needles and nurses for two weeks.

"Yea just a little headache" Kendall said telling partially the truth. A shiver ran through Kendall's body he wrapped his left arm closer to him, but he still felt like he was freezing. Carlos took Kendall's appearance and took off his jacket and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"Thanks Carlitos" Kendall said grateful, but the jacket didn't do much to keep him warmer but it was a nice gesture. Carlos let out a smile, a smile he hadn't seen in weeks and it made Kendall feel happy. They stepped outside in the warm weather LA brought them. He missed being out side, after being inside for so long he forgot what it was like.

James carefully helped Kendall in the car without putting any pressure on his ribs, or abdomen which was hard but he managed to do it with a minimal of hisses and groans from Kendall. Logan had set the wheel chair by the front door, James slid in the back next to Kendall, and Kendall rested his head against his shoulder and fell asleep before Logan turned the car on.

"Logan, are you sure it's OK for him to go home, he doesn't look so good" James said as he wrapped a strong arm around Kendall's shoulders pulling him into his chest.

"To be honest I think it was a horrible idea, he's obviously in pain still, not to mention he lets his pride get in the way and thinks he can hide it, but were his best friends we can see right through it." Logan said focusing on the road.

"Let's just hope this medication will work this time" Carlos mumbled in the passenger's seat.

"Yea really" Logan mumbled, the rest of the car ride was silent with an occasional whimper from Kendall but that's it.

Logan pulled in the parking lot; he got out of the car and grabbed all the bags that held Kendall's stuff. James had slid his arms under the sick boy and started to carry him back to the apartment. Carlos was in front opening doors for them.

Once they got up to 2J James had laid Kendall down on his bed, while Logan was hooking up the IV and nasal canal that they were sent home with. Kendall curled up in a ball after they both finished. Logan draped a blanket over his trembling shoulder and tucked him in.

Logan had pulled up a chair and sat next to Kendall's bed, not ready to leave his side and keep a close eye on him.

"Logan get some sleep" James commanded when he looked back to see Logan sitting next to a sleeping Kendall.

Logan looked over to see James looking at him like he was nuts, but Logan was determined to stay in the same room and the sick boy. Logan shook his head and turned back to Kendall.

"Logan, just go lie down in my bed and get some sleep. Please" James said as he walked over to Logan and scooped him up in his arms and lay him down in the bed next to Kendall's. "See you can still be close to Kendall, but get some sleep" James said as he pointed to the bed Kendall was in.

Logan let out a sigh. "Fine" he muttered, giving into James, he curled up into the blankets facing Kendall.

"Good night Loges, sleep well" he said as he shut the shades, turned off the lights, and shut the door.

Logan woke up hours later to hear Kendall's soft whimpers coming from his bed. Logan swung his legs around and rushed over to him. "Kendall, you're OK" Logan whispered knowing he couldn't hear him but it was something he had to say. Logan rubbed his back and soon Kendall's eyes opened up and tears streamed down his pale face. "Kendall, buddy what's wrong?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's arm.

"Loges, I don't feel good" Kendall admitted, shivers wracked through his body and sobs escaped his mouth.

Logan knew it, he was right they never should have left the hospital Kendall was hiding his pain and the doctor was stupid enough to believe him. Logan was just about to leave and get his medicine but was stopped when he felt a trembling hand grab onto his wrist. Logan looked back to see Kendall's green eyes piercing through his brown eye.

"Logie, please don't leave me" Kendall choked out. Logan's heart broke for him.

"Kendall I will be back, I just have to get some medicine" Logan said ready to leave again but was stopped just like before. Logan let out a sigh. "James" Logan yelled, his voice echoed through the quiet apartment. James came in seconds later with a worried expression on his face. He looked to see Kendall awake and crying.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he walked over to Kendall and laid a cool hand on his forehead to find it warm, which was good compared to burning up.

"Can you stay with him while I go and get his medication?" Logan asked knowing Kendall wouldn't let him leave the room and leaving him alone.

"Sure" James said as he sat on Kendall's bed and stoked his sweaty hair back off of his face. "How are ya feelin?" James asked taking in Kendall's look, he looked worse than he did in the hospital, but better then he had been in weeks.

"Sick" He whispered out, he felt a coughing fit coming on, pain surge through his ribs and he started to cough uncontrollably James helped him sit up he rubbed his back afraid if he thumped it like he did before it would injure his ribs even more.

Logan came in to see Kendall gasping for air, the nasal canal was not doing its work at the moment but then again he was coughing to death. Logan reached for the inhaler and shook violently, and then shoved it in Kendall's mouth. Logan was worried when Kendall started to gasp for air. Soon Kendall's short gasps stopped and he was breathing normal once again. Tears fell down Kendall's face as he wrapped his arm around his aching ribs, and torso.

"Here take this:" Logan said as he handed him the pills then waited for him to put them in his mouth before handing him the glass of water. After Kendall had taken his medicine he was feeling drowsy and fell asleep in James' arms.

"Wow I don't think we should have left the hospital just yet" Logan said to James who was now easing Kendall back so he was lying down again.

"I agree" James said as he looked at Kendall who looked so vulnerable. "He doesn't even look like himself, he lost so much weight, and he's pale, and is probably feeling vulnerable through this whole thing. " James said looking down at his broken hero, leader, best friend, and brother.

"I know" Logan whispered, he felt tears fall down his eyes.

"Logie what's wrong?" James asked when he saw Logan crying he walked over to him and hugged him and let him sob into his shirt.

"I'm such a bad friend, I'm killing him, if I took better care of Kendall he wouldn't have gone to the hospital, and if he never went there we wouldn't have been in the car accident, and you would have never been hurt. I'm hurting everyone I care the most about" Logan sobbed having a mental break down.

"Logan don't say that, you are smart and Kendall is stubborn, and don't blame everything on yourself" James said giving Logan a bear hug. They felt another pair of arms wrapped around them. James looked up to see a drowsy Kendall hugging Logan, his nasal canal was off as well as his IV.

"Logie we talked about this you did a great job, and you're a brother to me, and quite blaming yourself" Kendall pleaded.

Logan looked up to see Kendall, he was struggling to breathe, but showed no sign of leaving them, the door opened and Carlos came and joined them. "Kendall, get back into bed, you can hardly breathe without the nasal canal" Logan scolded wiping away the tears that fell.

Kendall shivered as he made his way back to bed with James' help; Kendall was tired already after that short trip. "Kendall don't get up you will take this all out when you do" Logan scolded the sick boy who was already half asleep. Kendall pulled Logan down in his bed and wrapped his arms around him like a teddy bear.

"Logan, never blame yourself for what happened with me, I don't blame you" Kendall said as he slid over for James and Carlos to join them. James had pushed his bed next to Kendall's Kendall slid over in the middle while the rest of the boys surrounded him. Kendall let out a sigh before falling asleep on Logan's chest.

Logan let out a chuckle and looked over to see James, and Carlos already fast asleep. Logan soon fell asleep with the sound of Kendall's breathing lulled him to sleep.

* * *

><p>James woke up to see Kendall sitting up puking all over the bed. "Crap" James said as he jumped over Carlos and rushed to get a bucket, he came back and shoved it under Kendall's chin just in time for another round. How could Logan and Carlos could be sleeping through this whole thing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it I will be posting the other story later, hopefully sometime soon.**

**What's wrong with Kendall, read and find out. **

**He will be getting better soon though so no worries, but there also will be some whumpage left!  
><strong>

**Please read and review hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>James rubbed Kendall's back until his retches came to a stop. Kendall looked up his pale face had a thin sheet of sweat on it, pain was written across his features.<p>

"Oh Kendall" James said as he rubbed Kendall's back until he became less tense. Kendall let out a sob and rested his head back on Logan's chest. Logan woke up to feel the weight increase on his chest.

"What's going on?" Logan mumbled out, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked to see Kendall and tears formed at his eyes threatening to fall but he held them back. His arm was wrapped around his ribs as if they hurt. "Kendall you OK?" Logan asked when he saw Kendall he could feel something was off.

Before Kendall could answer with a lie, James cut in. "He just finished puking all over the bed" James said as he gesturing the puke that was all over the bed. How could Logan miss that huge pile of it? Logan rubbed Kendall's back as Kendall let the tears roll down his face, and onto Logan's shirt.

"He clearly isn't doing well, I think we should take him to a different hospital if he's not doing well by tomorrow" Logan said softly so Kendall couldn't hear him.

"Loges, I'm fine I don't wanna go back to the hospital they hurt me and I don't wanna go" Kendall cried out like he was three years old. Logan pushed his bangs back to find his forehead burning up. Logan let out a gasp while Kendall rambled on about nothing, obviously delirious.

"Is he OK?" James asked when he saw the worried look on his friend. Logan shook his head no.

"Can you get the thermometer?" Logan asked as he smoothed Kendall's bangs back into their regular position, they were already matted to his forehead with sweat. Kendall let out a groan and buried his head in Logan's neck and wrapped the blanket around his shivering body.

"Loges, I'm cold can I get another blanket?" Kendall whispered out.

"It depends on your temperature, it it's not too high, but if it is no" Logan said softly, he could fell Kendall's body shaking next to him.

"Logie, but I'm so cold" He whispered out hoping Logan would cave in and give him another blanket. James came back in the room with the ear thermometer; Logan moved Kendall's hair away from his ear and slid it in his ear. Kendall let out a whimper but let it stay there.

"104.2, Kendall that's high and it went up from when we were at the hospital" Logan said not pleased with his temperature, Logan rubbed Kendall's back and hope to soothe the sick boy back to sleep.

"Logie, I don't feel good" Kendall said quietly as he let all his weight go into Logan's side.

"I know you don't" He whispered out as he watched James come in with a bucket of water and a washrag , he dipped it in the water and ringed it out and laid it across Kendall's forehead. He then grabbed one the ice packs and placed it under his neck. Kendall let out a cry on how cold it was, but never made one complaint, or a move to take it off.

James rubbed Kendall's back soothingly until he heard the soft breathing. "He doesn't sound too good" James pointed out. Kendall still sounded congested and it James didn't like it, it meant he was still sick and not getting better.

"You're right" Logan said a he heard the sick boy's breathing, it sounded like there was still stuff in his lungs and Logan didn't like it either . Logan felt Kendall shift his weight and roll over on his side and into his grasp more. A shiver racked his body as James pressed the cold icepack against his neck.

Kendall went into a painful coughing fit; Logan sat him up with James' help as they thumped his back lightly. Kendall didn't even stir once it was like he had something stuck in his throat. His body was practically limp in James' arms as he continued to cough.

Finally when Kendall stopped coughing James laid him back against some pillows that were propped up so it would be easier for him to breathe. Kendall let out a moan and ripped the blanket off of Carlos and wrapped it around himself, unaware that he just left Carlos blanket less. Carlos woke up and shot a glare he was cold, but then saw Kendall and how he looked worse and his face softened up. He slid over to Kendall's side and got under the blanket that he just stole form him, and buried his head on his chest and let out soft cries for the sick boy hoping he would feel better soon.

Once Logan had managed to get out of Kendall's grasp, he cleaned out the blanket and brought in three more for all four of them knowing Kendall would end up with them in the end. He let out a soft chuckle when he came back in and Carlos had moved all the way over to Kendall, and that Kendall had stolen Carlos' blanket.

"You need a new blanket Carlitos?" Logan asked with a grin on his face.

Carlos looked up with tears streaming down his face, and let out a nod, he planned on sharing the blanket with the sleeping blonde, he could feel the shivers that racked his body and each time it happened Kendall would let out a soft moan but never wake up.

"Carlos, you ok?" James asked as he slipped the thermometer in Kendall's ear and waited for it to beep. He saw Carlos crying on Kendall's chest and knew something was wrong with that picture. "His fever is 102.7 Logan" James said as he took the thermometer out of his ear and read it out loud.

"OK well he can have another blanket on now that his fever is down, but get the washcloth wet again and placed it on his forehead to help his fever stay down" Logan instructed as he laid a blanket over Carlos and Kendall. Logan had tucked the blanket around Kendall's sides to help calm down the shivers. Logan then sat next to Carlos rubbing his back.

"What's wrong?" Logan whispered out to a crying Carlos.

"He's so sick and he doesn't deserve it" Carlos sobbed out he wished he could take the pain away from Kendall but he had no clue how to, so instead he wanted to be there for his sick and injured friend.

"He's gonna be fine, we are gonna take him to a different hospital tomorrow if he's not better and see what they can do" Logan said softly. Carlos let out a weak nod and looked down again.

Kendall started to let out weak coughs in his sleep, Carlos was getting alarmed and moved off of his chest so there would be less weight there. Logan and James watched him carefully and made sure he was OK.

"So what now?" Carlos asked, it was midnight already and it was raining out again. LA weather wasn't being nice but it didn't matter for the four boys they weren't gonna leave Kendall's side once.

"Ummm… movie" James suggested not wanting to go to bed.

"Sure you wanna go get the TV?" Logan asked James, Logan would have gotten it but he was a little stuck again, Kendall had wrapped his arms around Logan and pulled him in like a teddy bear. And Carlos was curled up on the other side of Kendall fast asleep.

"Sure" James said as he got off the bed and left the room and came back in moments later pushing in the TV he hooked it up. "What movie should we watch?" James asked as he finished up hooking up the TV.

"Spiderman" Kendall whispered out, over hearing their conversation but to lazy and sleepy to actually open his eyes and join in, but he did like to hear them talk it relaxed him.

Logan let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement. "Can you let go of me now?" Logan asked it wasn't that he didn't like to be close to his best friends but he was getting sweaty from Kendall and didn't really appreciate it.

Kendall let Logan go and rolled over on his back making a loud groan his aching ribs protesting with every movement he made. "You OK? Logan asked when he saw tears prick at Kendall's eyes just from that small movement. Kendall let out a nod and quite moving.

James had put Spiderman in the DVD player and was now lying on the bed next to Carlos, placing a strong arm around him, making him feel protected and Carlos had always loved it. Logan was next in line to like it when James did that and Kendall absolutely hated it because he is the unofficial leader his friends and they can't see him weak or sick and they can't take care of him. It was the way of Kendall and nobody understood it really but it was OK.

Kendall pressed his head against Carlos' side and rolled over so he was lying on his side; he clutched the middle of his aching stomach but to stubborn to say to his friends that his stomach hurt a lot. He thought the stomach bug was still there or at least came back to torture him more. Logan had felt Kendal tense up next to him, in order to make him relax more he knew Kendall loved having his back rubbed so Logan did that getting all the knots out and making it feel like heaven on Kendall's back.

The movie had started and it was silent in the room, there would be an occasional cough or sniffle form Kendall but that's it. Kendall was getting terrible stomach cramps now and they hurt a lot, he let out a sob and curled up on his stomach.

"Buddy you OK?" James asked as he looked over at Kendall who was curled up on his stomach. Kendall shook his head and let out another sob. Logan looked over and knew Kendall's stomach bug still had the stomach bug by the way he was holding his stomach.

Tears threatened to leave his eyes, but Kendall held them back. Logan didn't know what to do really he never had stomach cramps. He got on his phone and Googled it. He read on a website to apply a heat pack, take medicine, drink water, and limit activity. Logan got up and went to the freezer and found a heat pack and warmed it up. He then looked through the medicine cabinet and found what he was looking for, he grabbed the hot pack, medicine, and a bottle of water.

"Kendall can you sit up?" Logan asked as he handed him the medicine and water. Kendall attempted to sit up but let out a cry in pain when it got to much. Logan then decided that he would just take it like that. He propped him up on some pillows and tilted his head back, he handed the medicine to Kendall which he put in his mouth and took a long sip of the nice cold water. Logan then placed the hot pack on Kendall's aching stomach, he soon relaxed and his stomach crams were now tollerable but they still hurt.

"Thanks Loges" he said softly as he rested his head against Carlos' back and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you guys are amazing almost 100 reviews. **

**Read and review please! =) Hope you like it!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"He's defiantly going back to the hospital tomorrow" Logan stated as he grabbed Kendall and pulled him up in his arms. Kendall felt so light, he lost so much weight that he couldn't afford to lose. Kendall curled up in Logan's arms, he wrapped his arms tightly around his aching ribs but he never woke up once.<p>

The guys returned to the movie, Logan was more worried about Kendall and at this moment he had no clue what was going on in the story at the time. Logan looked over at Kendall's sleeping body, he was shivering violently at the time, and whimpers escaped his mouth.

"Logan is he OK over there? James asked as he looked over at Kendall to see him all curled up in Logan's arms and covered in blankets.

"I don't know, I think he's getting worse, and that doctor was horrible" Logan said sadly, he hated himself at the time, he made Kendall suffer even more than he thought, he let the doctor hurt him and Logan didn't even notice that, the needles in the hip were probably excruciating, and Logan just helped them by holding him in place.

"What's wrong Loges?" Carlos asked as he gave Logan his puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing Carlitos, I'm fie" Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back soothingly.

Carlos shrugged and returned back to the movie it was obvious Logan wasn't gonna tell him at the time.

Logan, James, and Carlos had all fallen asleep before the movie had ended. But it really didn't matter no one was watching it after hearing Kendall's cry in pain. He never really heard Kendall cry in pain and never wanted to hear it again.

Kendall woke up in a huge coughing fit; Carlos woke up to hear Kendall's coughing, he looked over at Kendall and saw him, his knees were drawn up to his chest, he leaned against the headboard, his long, lanky arms wrapped around his knees making a ball, his head was buried into his knees as he let out painful hacking noises.

"Kenny, are you OK?" Carlos asked softly, he crawled over to Kendall and rubbed his back, wrapping his arms around Kendall's shaking body. Kendall lifted his head up to see Carlos' dark brown eyes look at him with concern.

"Mmm'fine Carlitos" Kendall said softly as he let out another hack, he rested his head on Carlos' shoulder, Kendall waited for the pain to pass in his ribs and lungs.

"Is everything OK?" Logan asked rubbing his eyes, feeling exhausted but wanting to know what was going on, so he forced his eyes to open to see Carlos and Kendall awake, with Kendall leaning against Carlos' side.

"Yea" Kendall said hoarsely as he lifted his head back up off of Carlos' shoulder and looked over at Logan.

Carlos gave one last pat to Kendall's shoulder before crawling back over to his spot next to a sleeping James. Logan flipped on a small light on the bed side table, both James and Carlos pulled the blankets over their heads and continued to sleep while Kendall let out a moan and buried his head into his knees. "I'm sorry buddy" Logan apologized as he left the room and came back quickly with his little bag full of doctor instruments, and an ace bandage to wrap around Kendall's ribs once he finished.

"Cant this wait?" Kendall whined as he looked at Logan with a tired expression.

"I'm sorry Kenny but I really need to check your lungs, so can you please sit up?" Loan asked sweetly. Kendall let out a groan knowing Logan was using his famous voice that got Kendall to do anything for him. Logan took off Kendall's sweatshirt and started to unwarp Kendall's ribs.

"OK brace yourself Kenny, this is gonna be a little cold" Logan said as he blew a hot breath on the stethoscope, and pressed it on Kendall's warm flesh. Kendall whimpered out but did as Logan told him to. Logan heard some crackling sound which was one of the signs of pneumonia. He also heard a slight wheezing which he knew from experience that was from the bronchitis, he remembered with Carlos had it when he was 12, and the doctor let him listen to his breathing and it sounded exactly like that.

Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder, letting Logan know to hurry up and that Kendall was tired and wanted to sleep. "OK I am almost done, I just have to finish wrapping your ribs and them you can sleep, I promise" Logan said softly as he started to wrap his beaten up ribs.

Kendall let out a weak nod and waited for Logan to finish up his ribs, Logan had him drink some water and hope that would help his recovery. Logan clicked off the light.

Once Logan was done with Kendall he helped Kendall lie back down and get under the warm blankets. Logan reached over and grabbed the thermometer; he moved some of Kendall's hair away from his ear and slipped it in place. Kendall squirmed around but Logan didn't let the thermometer move once. "103.5" Logan read out loud as he placed it back on the table.

"Kenny, get some sleep" Logan said softly as he laid back down next to Kendall. Kendall laid there; he rolled over on his side trying to find a more comfortable position, he whimpered out in pain when he put too much pressure on his ribs.

"Are you OK?" Logan asked as he rolled over looking at Kendall, he saw the tiredness and sickness in his green eyes.

"Yea just trying to find a more comfortable position" Kendall grunted out, curling up on his ribs.

"Kendall, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you." Logan said as he started in Kendall's eyes.

"Yea I know Loges" Kendall said softly closing his eyes, trying to fake sleep but failed miserably.

Logan could hear Kendall noisy breathing, his shivers were violent he could see him shaking from here; of course they weren't that far apart but he shouldn't be able to see him shivering at all. He knew Kendall wasn't asleep, something was bothering the tall blond but he didn't want to tell him. Logan noticed the tears that fell down from his face, he never seen Kendall cry this much in his life, he was in a lot of pain Logan thought before reaching out to him and wiping off the tears that fell down his face.

Kendall opened his eyes when he felt Logan's finger wipe the tears of pain that fell from his face.

"Kenny, please tell me what's wrong" Logan pleaded as he continued to wipe the tears away. Kendall let out a sob and curled up in a ball. "Is it your stomach again?" Logan asked softly. Kendall let out a weak nod. Logan quickly got up and left for the kitchen again, he came back up with another hot pack all nice and warm just for Kendall. He placed on Kendall's stomach just like he had done before. "Feel better?" Logan asked.

"Yea, thanks Loges" Kendall whispered out wrapping his arms next to the hot pack, letting warmth take over his body once again, but it didn't last long, the shivers soon returned again.

Logan still knew Kendall was hiding something and he was determined to find out, what was hurting his best friend so much. "Kendall what else is bothering you?" Logan asked finally getting enough courage to ask him.

Kendall let out a cry, and broke down again he couldn't do it any more, he was tired and just wanted to feel better he didn't think he could be in this much pain and still feel this bad. His lungs felt like they were on fire with each breath he took, even with the shallow breaths he could feel pain. His stomach was twisted up in knots he got painful cramps that made him cry out in pain if he did too much movement. His throat burned, his head ached, he felt achy, weak and tired all the time, and his ear ache was coming back.

"Kenny quite being so stubborn, I care about you, and I just want to help you" Logan said softly he stroked Kendall's matted bangs off of his forehead.

"My stomach, it really hurts, so does my lungs, and throat, I feel tired, achy, weak, and my head hurts, and my ear ache is coming back in both ears, which makes everything spin around me" Kendall whispered out.

Logan let out a smile when he finally got Kendall to break, but his smile quickly became a frown when he heard what was hurting his friend. "OK, well I can get you a new heat pack whenever you need it, otherwise I will let the doctor look at you today when he comes over" Logan said, not telling him that he plans on taking him to a new hospital.

Kendall let out a nod and buried his head in Logan's chest and soon fell asleep like that. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's head, blocking out any extra noises that LA brought to them.

James woke up at 10:00 with light streaming through the window; he got up and closed the curtains so it would remain dark in the room for Kendall's sake. Thinking about the sick blond, he looked over at him to see him curled up in Logan's arm.

James headed out into the kitchen area to start making breakfast hoping that Kendall will at least attempt to eat something, but none of them were gonna force him to eat.

He heard the door squeak open around 10:15 to see a hyper Latino pop out of the room. He had a huge smile that spread across his face, he then spotted his helmet that was on his head, he hasn't seen that thing in forever, after the thing with Kendall he was settling down more.

It was 10:45 when Logan woke up, he looked to see that Kendall hadn't moved an inch from that morning. Kendall looked up at him with his bright green eyes in hope of something.

"Loges, can I please get out of this bed?" Kendall asked, he knew he was still too weak to stand on his own, and that he was hooked up to a IV and a nasal canal, but he really needed to stretch out his long still legs.

"Kendall, you're to still too weak, wait a little bit and maybe then." Logan said, not wanting to crush Kendall's hope totally. Kendall then gave him the puppy dog eyes and Logan melted quickly into them.

James heard the door squeak open around 11:00 he looked over from the kitchen to see Logan supporting a very pale and weak Kendall. He no longer had the nasal canal on, and the IV bag was in Logan's other hand.

A smile spread across Kendall's face, a smile that James hadn't seen a while, the smile reached his fevered eyes and made them light up with happiness. James rushed over and helped Logan with Kendall; they managed to get him to the couch. Logan had gone back for the nasal canal and hooked it back up. James had brought over a small plate of scrambled eggs, and handed them to Logan to feed to Kendall.

James knew for a face that Kendall was still too tired and weak to even hold up that plate, let alone feel himself but of course Kendall was gonna be stubborn and insist on doing it himself, but Logan had won this fight by threatening by taking him back to his bed.

Kendall stomach still felt messed up, but he wanted to try to eat, after he finished his stomach felt horrible, he wanted to puke. Kendall whimpered out and clutched his aching stomach. He felt it twist violently and his eggs came back up. Carlos looked up from the video game and rushed over to him. Logan and James placed their food on the table helping Carlos.

Kendall rested his head on James' chest after all the vomiting was done. "Come on guys lets go" Logan said softly everyone else was dressed and so was Logan now, they all knew what they were doing same as last time. Logan unhooked the nasal canal, James scooped him up with Carlos holding the IV bag and a bucket and heading out of the apartment. Logan grabbed the inhaler just in case and followed close behind.

Kendall squirmed in James' arms but soon lost his energy and quickly feeling tired and worn out and fell asleep.

The four boys headed out to the hospital once again.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow it feels like it has been ages since I last updated! So sorry if you have been waiting for it, and maybe while waiting you read some of my other stories, I posted a new one A Rough Hockey game, you can check that out and I am also taking request!

So sorry if you have been waiting for this=( but I hope it was worth it. Please read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>On the car ride to the hospital was quiet, there was an occasional a groan or a harsh cough from Kendall but that was it. James cradled Kendall in his arms to keep him warm. Shivers wracked his body, his temperature was rising quickly.<p>

Logan focused on the road the hospital they were going was a little longer drive then the other one hospital but it was better than the other one. Logan stopped at the red light and looked back to see Kendall sick, it was almost as bad as before.

"Guys is Kendall gonna be OK" Carlos asked that one question was burning him and he wanted to know his friend was gonna be OK.

"Yea he's just a little sick and isn't getting better" Logan said softly he pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Carlos let out nod and helped James with Kendall. James wrapped his strong arms around Kendall's body.

"Guys, Kendall has lost a lot of weight" James said as he carried him into the hospital. He was skinny to begin with, but this was unbelievable, he felt like an empty box when James picked him up.

"Yea I know, he hasn't been able to keep much down" Logan said as he opened the doors to the hospital. James carried a sick and sleeping Kendall in. They all walked behind Logan as he walked up to the desk.

"Hello my friend is really sick" Logan said as he gestured to Kendal who was beginning to wake up with all the taking and movement James was doing.

"OK, can you fill out these papers?" She asked as she handed him a huge stack of papers.

"Loges?" Kendall asked softly, his voice barely audible.

"Yea Kenny" Logan said as he walked over to him he placed a cool hand on his forehead to find it burning up. "Please can you find him a room though?" Logan begged the lady at the desk.

The lady at the desk looked over at Kendall and saw how sick he was. "Yea wait one minute, were gonna have a doctor check him over" She said softly.

"How long will it take?" Logan asked getting impatient waiting.

"Just a couple of minutes, just take a seat over there and we will call you when were ready" She said pointing to the waiting room.

Logan nodded and James and Carlos followed Logan over to the waiting room. Kendall kept on squirming around in James arms.

"Kendall calm down" James said as he felt Kendall shift around for the billionth time.

"I can't I don't feel good" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Guys I think I'm gonna be sick" Kendall said as he moved around again. Just in time they heard.

"Kendall Knight?" A lady asked as she stood at the door way.

"You think you can hold it until we get to the room?" James asked as he stood up ready to walk over to her. Kendall let out a nod and rested his head in James' chest trying to stop the spinning in the room.

"Hello boys" The lady said she looked like she was in her late 20's. "I am guessing this one is Kendall" She said softly as she pointed at Kendall in James' arm.

"You would be guessing correct" Logan said stepping out of her way so she could see Kendall more.

"Kendall, honey can I please take your weight and height?" She asked softly looking at James hoping he would put him down.

"Do you think you can stand?" James asked before putting Kendall down on the ground. Kendall nodded, James set Kendall down on his feet, he slightly swayed Logan reached out and steadied him.

"Good, do you think you can walk over here?" she asked as she walked over to the scale and stood by it, waiting for Kendall to come over. James placed a strong hand on Kendall's shoulder as they walked over to the scale.

Kendall slowly made his way over to the scale and stepped on in. "151" She read out loud, obviously not pleased with the number. "The cast probably weighs around 9 pounds so he is sitting around 142" The nurse said.

Logan and James both cringed at the number, Kendall was under weight. Carlos didn't get it really but he knew it must have been bad.

"Oh buddy" Logan said as he looked at Kendall who could barely stand up, he was tired and exhausted.

The nurse then had him walk over and take his height. "5'11" She said as she wrote on the piece of paper. Once they finished James had walked over to Kendall wrapping strong arms around his thin frame.

"OK can you come in this room?" She asked as she stepped into the room not far away from they were. James half dragged half carried Kendall to the room with Logan and Carlos following behind him. "OK you guys can take a seat here" She said as she pulled up some chairs for them to sit in.

"Guys I still don't feel good" Kendall moaned out as he wrapped his arms around his aching stomach.

The nurse looked at Kendall and grabbed the bucket handing it to James who held it under Kendall's chin waiting for whatever to come out, to be honest Kendall hasn't been eating real food in a while, the he was getting was the stuff through the IV. Kendall whimpered out and heaved into the bucket; he clutched his aching ribs and continued to throw up.

After 10 minutes of vomiting Kendall lifted his head out of the bucket and leaned into Carlos arms while James handed the now filled puke bucket to the nurse. Carlos rubbed Kendall's back trying to soothe the sick boy.

"OK ready to start the check up now?" The nurse asked after Kendall had finished throwing up.

"Yea" Logan said his eyes filled of concern for Kendall.

"OK so what are his symptoms?" she asked ready to write them down.

"Stomach cramps, headaches, muscle aches, chest hurts, ear aches, throat hurts, tired, almost everything hurts." Logan said looking over at Kendall who rested his head on James' shoulder. He nodded his head to agree with Logan.

"Oh wow, he is really sick, can I take your temperature?" She asked pulling out the thermometer. Kendall let out a nod and opened his mouth for the nurse to put it in his mouth. "104.8 that's high" She said as she wrote it down on her paper, she then took his blood pressure.

"OK well the doctor will be in here soon." The nurse said as she left. Logan nodded and shook her hand as she left the room.

"Hi I am Dr. Turner" He said as he came in, he walked over to the computer and looked at the paper the nurse had been writing on about Kendall.

"Hi I'm Logan, this is James" Logan said introducing himself and pointing over to James who was sitting in the chair. "And that is Carlos" Logan said pointing to Carlos who was sitting next to James.

"Hello boys, are you Kendall's friends or what?" He asked wondering how they knew each other.

"Yup, there were all best friends practically brothers" James said wrapping his arm over Kendall's shivering shoulders.

"OK, well then I am guessing this one is Kendall" He said looking over at the sick boy giving him a sympathetic look. Logan nodded and shared the same look the doctor had.

Logan had shared all of the symptoms with the doctor; he then had Kendall sit up on the bed.

"What happened to his arm?" He asked as he saw the cast and the sling.

"We were in a car accident, and he broke his right arm, his left wrist, 5 ribs, his right collar bone, and had a huge gash across his torso" Logan said.

"Oh that doesn't sound good, do you mind if I look at his injuries?" He asked.

"Sure go ahead" Logan said.

"Can you come and sit up here?" He asked as he patted the bed. Kendall slowly got up and shuffled over to where he was standing, he sat up on the bed hearing the sheet crinkle under him. "I am going to listen to your breathing" The doctor said he pulled out the stethoscope.

He took off Kendall's shit to begin with. His ribs were wrapped in an ace bandage, and his torso had a thick pad and was tapped down. He started unwrapping his ribs, and sure enough they were tender. "OK well this will be a little cold" He said as he pressed the stethoscope to Kendall's back. Kendall whimpered out but listened to the doctor. He tried to take deep breaths but only let out cries it hurt too much.

"OK well sure enough he has pneumonia, bronchitis and whooping cough. He will be admitted to the hospital until his lungs are cleared." He said one he put the stethoscope back around his neck.

"OK Kendall, do you mind if I take a look at your torso?" He asked needing to see if was infected. Kendall shook his head no and laid down for the doctor to take of the bandage.

"Oh wow that is big" He said as he looked at it. "It is healing nicely and was still dealing with the slight infection he got when he first got the gash it looked likes." He said as he spoke to Logan, he then placed a new bandage on his gash, the re wrapped his ribs.

"OK Kendall I am going to take a peak in your ears and see what's going on in there" He said as he looked in each ear twice before noticing he still had an ear infection in both ears. "OK you still have an ear infection in both of your ears, and because of that you have a greater chance of getting strep throat due to all of his illnesses" He explained.

"OK well he already had it about a week ago" Logan said.

"OK, well he is also dehydrated so we are going to keep him here for a while until he gets better so he doesn't have a greater chance of getting sick at home" Dr. Turner said.

Logan nodded as Kendall let out a groan, not liking that idea.

"I'm sorry buddy" Logan said softly as he walked over to him and let him lean into his grip. "Oh yea, he has been vomiting a lot, what is that from he had a stomach virus earlier" Logan said as he saw Kendall clutch his stomach.

"Hmm, with his symptoms it could be a stomach virus but it could also be part of another symptom, I will keep a close eye on that" He said as he looked at Kendall.

Logan nodded.

"OK here is your room number, Kendall may stay in his sweat pants if he wishes they are more comfortable then the things we have them wear, but he will be here for at least 2 week the minim" He said preparing Kendall for how long Kendall would be here.

Kendall groaned not happy for how long he was gonna be stuck in a bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Wow it has been almost a whole week since I updated so sorry about that! I hope you like this and I am sorry it is short. **

**Well please Review and tell me what you hate or like or what ever really!**

**Sometime today or tomorrow I will be updating A Rough Hockey Game! So watch out for that! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall was now settled in room 303 with a light sheet over his shivering body. The doctors had set up an IV and a new nasal canal. They already drugged him so he was in sweet la la land and out of the pain that the world gave him.<p>

He was on a strong dose to help his lungs get better and hopefully help the coughing which would do wonders to his beaten up ribs. After a while they decided he didn't need to be in the ICU but needed a close watch. Logan currently sat with him while he sent James and Carlos to get food, they offered to take him with but he didn't want to leave Kendall alone in the hospital.

Logan sat next to where Kendall was asleep he thought about what had happened in the last few weeks. Kendall had been so sick and Logan didn't want to leave his side afraid that he would lose someone else close to him. Logan wished sometimes he could be as clueless as Carlos and not be him and know what could happen if the pneumonia didn't clear up and only got worse.

Logan knew that it is a possibility to die with pneumonia; he didn't want to think of it like that because he knew Kendall would fight until he had no energy, but he would still be fighting to be with his friends.

"Loges" Kendall croaked looking over at Logan who was lost in his thought knowing what his smaller friend was thinking. "Loges, I'm fine I will pull through and soon enough I will be well enough to play hockey and skate around like old times." Kendall said sadly looking over at Logan watching the tears flow down his eyes.

"I know Kendall, I know you will live but I just hate how you got this sick, you don't deserve it, you're the best person I could had ever met, you help me when I need it, you protect me from anything that hurts me, you teach me new things, like how to live life to the fullest and not give up, and best of all you are always there for me." Logan said softly thinking about what would happen if Kendall wasn't in his life any more.

"You're acting like I am dying" Kendall joked around trying to lighten the mood; he didn't like to see Logan so worried about him.

"Kendall you could did" Logan said softly as he looked at Kendall and saw his bright green eyes looking at him.

"I know I can, everyone can die but right now is not my time to leave you guys I'm just a little sick" Kendall said softly as he grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him in a hug. A smile spread across both of the boys' face, knowing everything was gonna be OK.

"Kendall, you don't sound too good" Logan stated as he heard Kendall's labored breathing when he pressed his head against the blond's chest.

"It's fine Loges" Kendall rasped out he didn't like how Logan was so worried about him.

"Kendall, it is not fine" Logan exclaimed, Kendall could be so clueless like Carlos at times. He pressed the call button waiting for a doctor to come in the room to help Kendall.

"Loges, stop worrying about me, I am fine" Kendall said right before he went into a harsh, harsh coughing fit. Logan helped him sit up. Dr. Turner came in when he saw Kendall calling him, and he rushed in when he could hear the harsh coughs Kendall was giving off.

Dr. Turner came behind him thumping his back; you could hear the pounding noise. Kendall let out a whimper and continued to cough; Dr. Turner held a bucket under his mouth ready to catch the gunk that would soon fall out of his mouth. Sure enough after a few more minutes of coughing and Dr. Turner pounding on Kendall's back and soon enough a clump of phlegm was in the small bucket.

"Wow son, you have pneumonia for sure" Dr. Turner said as he looked in the bucket and saw a rusty color phlegm and had a little of his blood in it.

"Doesn't that hurt him?" Logan asked as he saw a couple of tears fall down the pale boy's face. He was obviously in pain; you could just see it in his eyes.

"Yes it does, but it gets the phlegm up and he needs to get it up" He said as he looked at Kendall. "I'm sorry" He said as he propped Kendall up on some pillows and made him so he was sitting at a 45 degree angle.

Kendall nodded his head to show he understood. He rested his head on the pillow; he wrapped the blanket around his shivering body. "Doc, can I get another blanket?" Kendall asked softly giving him his puppy dog face.

"Let see what your fever says" Dr. Turner said as he pulled out the thermometer and slipped in his mouth with ease. After a few awkward minutes the thermometer beeped and read 104.9. "Sorry but all you are gonna get is some fever reducer medication in you IV" The doctor said as he put the thermometer back in his pocket and left the room to go fetch Kendall some medicine.

"Loges, I'm cold" Kendall whimpered out as he wrapped up in his sheet.

Logan looked at Kendall, his heart ached for him, and he then slid into the bed giving his warmth to Kendall, even though just lying next to Kendall it felt like he was next to a heater but at least he was helping his friend. Kendall soon curled up in his side.

Dr. Turner came back into the room; he saw that Kendall was fast asleep in Logan's side. He let out a soft smile; he quickly injected the medication and left the room leaving the boy to his much needed sleep.

Kendall let out a soft whimper every now and then but showed no sign of waking up. Logan would rub his back when he heard the small noises escape Kendall. James and Carlos soon came back into the room waking Kendall up from his sleep and he was not very pleased to be woken up.

"Guys shut up" Logan yelled covering Kendall's ears so the noised wouldn't bother his head.

James and Carlos looked at Logan and Kendall, and they saw Kendall looking quite angry with them.

"Sorry buddy" Carlos said as he sat down in the chair.

Kendall soon gave them an apologetic look and soon fell asleep against Logan's chest once again.

"Hey Loges, does his breathing sound funny?" Carlos asked when he heard the small huffs coming out of him.

"Yea, the doctor said it was fine" Logan said as he stroked Kendall's blond locks, he soon fell asleep to.

Soft snores filled the room; the doctor came in and checked on him one last time taking his temperature which was 102.1 a lot better than before. He left and grabbed and grabbed some blankets and pillows and set them out for the boys, and then draped a blanket over Kendall's shivering body.

Logan woke up the next morning to be pressed against a very warm Kendall; he squirmed around and got out of Kendall's grasp. He looked at Kendall and saw he was literally shaking to death; he pressed the call button knowing this couldn't be good. Dr. Turner came in wondering what was wrong with the very ill teen.

Dr. Turner entered the room to see what Logan was looking at, he saw Kendall literally shaking in the bed, unable to stop whimpers escaped his mouth and a few tears fell down his pale face. The doctor soon slid the thermometer in his mouth making sure not to wake him up. "106.7" He read out loud, he had called in a group of nurses and started to unhook him from the IV and nasal canal.

Kendall had woken up in the process and was now clinging against Logan's arm, not knowing what was going on. Tears fell down his face. The doctor tried to pull him away from Logan but to no avail, Kendall just let out a scream and hung onto Logan for dear life.

"Come on" The doctor said waving for Logan to come on along, the quickly moved Kendall and they were gonna give him an ice bath.

After a long 5 minutes with Kendall screaming so much he began to cough which led him to puke all over, and the process started all over. Once they had finished Kendall was so exhausted he still had Logan's hand not letting go, but falling asleep with it in his grip.

"I have never had a patient freak out that bad" He said as he brought Kendall back into his room and hooked him up with the IV and nasal canal.

"Yea I know, Kendall doesn't really like hospitals and he freaks out easily here." Logan explained his friend's odd behavior.

"OK, well call if Kendall is getting worse and we might have to move him up to the ICU room just because the way thing are looking for him" Dr. Turner said as he looked at Kendall.

"I don't think that would be a bad idea." Logan said as he sat down grabbing Kendall's hand and cradling it making sure he knew someone was with him and that no one had left him alone.

"What happened?" Carlos asked as he looked at Logan.

"Kendall got another ice bath" Logan said sadly, he looked over at Kendall and saw his bangs matted to his forehead, the sweat the covered his face and he was still shivering.

"How high was it?" James asked softly as he looked at Kendall and stroked his bangs off of his forehead, he felt so bad for Kendall and he hated how sick he was.

"106.7" Logan whispered out as he rested his head on Kendall's bed.

"Loges, why don't you sleep we can watch Kendall for a while" James said softly as he picked Logan's small body up and carried him to the bed next to Kendall's and tucked him into the bed.

"Thanks James" Logan said as he curled up into the pillow and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please Review and tell me what you hate or like or what ever really!**

**Sorry this is short, I really wanted to get it up before my week begins.  
><strong>

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Ok did any one realize how fast Christmas came up this year? cause I didn't I was looking at a calendar because we only have 4 days of school this week and I realized that Christmas was this next Sunday! **

**So Marry Christmas, and I would like to know which story you would like me to update the most this week and that will be your Christmas present. **

**And some one please write me a Kendall sick fic, I would love it so much I am tired of always having to read mine because I have already read most of the ones out there. So any one that wants to take the challenge and writing a Kendall sick fic I would love that any one please?"!**

**Ok I will stop now! lol and please REVIEW!  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Logie?" Kendall called out hoarsely he looked around the room but it was dark so he couldn't see much in the room to begin with but all he knew right now was that he was alone in the hospital and he didn't like it one bit.<p>

Kendall hated hospitals so when he woke up and "thought" no one was in the room his first thought is to get out of that room now and leave. It was kind of the reason why Kendall's friends were always with him in the hospital or why Kendall was so clingy in the hospitals. Kendall's friends always calmed him down in the hospitals or doctors they were the also the only ones that could well besides his mom and sister.

Kendall attempted to get up but was stopped by the IV on his arm tugging at him, and not to mention the nasal canal on him. Kendall pulled out the IV whimpered out in pain and then took out the nasal canal struggling to breathe when he did. He slowly stood up making the world spin around him.

Kendall walked out of the room nurses looked at him and quickly walked up to him knowing he was the patient in that room and he was on the verge of going to the ICU. They noticed that he looked pale and sicker.

"Mr. Knight, we need you to go back to your room" One nurse said, she looked like she was in her early 30's. She grabbed Kendall's arm and tugged at it which was worse and made him freak out.

"NO I need my friends" He yelled as loud as his aching throat would let him go. He let out a harsh cough and started to walk, but was getting increasingly worse.

"Kendall, your friends are still in your room, there just sleeping" The nurse said again trying to coax the scared teen back into his room. She could tell that he was getting exhausted quickly but not ready to give up yet.

"NO" He yelled again as he shook his head which made him really dizzy and threw up all over the nurse. "I want my friends" He cried out feeling sick and exhausted he dropped to his knees then crawled over to the corner hoping his friends would magically appear next to him.

The nurse looked at him and walked over to the teen who cowered in the corner; he held his knees close to his chest and let out soft whimpers. The nurse reached over and felt a good amount of heat radiate off of him. He was for sure delirious the nurse concluded.

"Logie" He cried out scared, he let out a harsh cough into his knees, the nurse sat down by him and rubbed his back.

"It's OK sweetie" She cooed softly as she rubbed his back soothingly hoping he would go back to his room but she didn't have to wait long, another boy popped out of the room looking over at Kendall.

"Guys he's over here" The short boy said he wore a helmet on his head and had a sad look on his face. He walked over to Kendall and sat in front of him. "What are you doing buddy?" He asked softly.

"I want Logie" He cried out and looked into the boys eyes.

The short boy nodded his head. "One minute buddy, Logan he wants you" He yelled.

A taller boy came out with another boy that was shorter than him; they rushed over to Kendall just like the other boy had done.

"Logan" He cried out as he saw Logan in front of him, standing behind Carlos.

The nurse had got up and let the boys calm the sick boy down.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he sat down where the nurse was sitting. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders letting the sick boy know he wasn't leaving him.

"You guys left me" He sobbed out in Logan's shoulder. He let the tears fall freely down his pale face. Logan had noticed that it sounded hard for him to breathe and that they needed to get him back to his bed soon.

"Kendall we were just sleeping, no one left you" James said as he looked down at Kendall who looked so scared at the moment that he was gonna pee his pants.

Kendall went into a harsh coughing fit in Logan's chest. Logan rubbed his back praying that this night would be over soon, he had never seen Kendall so scared but then again he could feel the heat radiate off of him and the fever was messing with his brain.

James scooped Kendall in his arms and carrying him back to his room and laying him down on his bed. Logan and Carlos followed close behind him. The nurse came in and hooked the IV and nasal canal back in.

Logan came over to Kendall and climbed in the bed letting Kendall use him as a pillow knowing that would calm Kendall down. James sat down in the chair and rested his feet on Kendall's bed, while Carlos took the bed where Logan used to be.

The doctor came in checking on Kendall after hearing what just happened. "Kendall, son how are you doing?" Dr. Turner asked as he came in the room seeing him cry into Logan's chest.

Kendall showed no sign of answering; he only coughed showing the doctor that he wasn't getting any better. "Doctor he has quite a fever" The nurse said as she gave Kendall a concerned look.

Dr. Turner pulled out his thermometer and slipped it in the sick boy's mouth, holding it in place waiting for it to beep "105.2" read out loud. "Can you get some ice packs and placed them on his forehead and neck?" He asked the nurse as he turned around to her talking to her in private. She nodded her head and left the room.

"Logan we are gonna move him to the ICU today, he isn't making any progress" Dr. Turner said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"I think that is a good idea with the stunt he pulled today" Logan said as he looked at Kendall who was passed out from exhaustion on his chest. Soft snores came from his mouth.

"OK I think we will move him around 1:00 today" Dr. Turner said as he left the room bring peace into the room.

The room was silent all you could really hear was soft snoring coming from a sick Kendall but that was it. Logan lay next to the sick boy.

It was around9:30 when everyone was awake again, the nurse was taking care of Kendall right now checking his breathing.

"How is he doing?" Logan asked he was sitting next to Kendall right now, he had woken up around 7:00am stuck to a sweating Kendall and with James' help he managed to get out of the sick boy's grasp.

"He is slowly making progress, but he still needs to be moved to the ICU today just for precautions" the nurse said as she gave Kendall a sympathetic look. 

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so I know this is really short and its because I feel like I am loosing people on this story so I am going to speed things up and there will only be one chapter left in this story, But there is a plus side in this if I get enough reviews saying they want it to be longer I will delete any chapters after this one and make it longer for the people that really like this story.

Again I am so sorry for any one who likes this story, I will be finishing it tonight hopefully and marry christamas and I did just post a new story which wont be long so yea. And don't get your hopes down if you really really want me to finish this story in a better way just PM me and I will do it for any one who wants it even if it's one person.

Marry Christmas every one!


	28. Continue?

Ok another A/N

I know I said I finished this story but I also said that anyone who wants me to finish it in a better way I would do it.

I would like to know how many people would like me to finish it with more detail cause I know it was rushed it was kinda meant to be, but I will make it better if you want me to change it.

Please leave a review or PM if you want me cause I am willing to do it for any one that wants me to.

Thank you again for reading this story it was my first one and I am glad I got so many reviews!

Oh and if any one is willing to write me a Kendall sick fic I would love to read one! please any one?


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>That day Kendall was moved out of his room and into the ICU wing. Logan sat there next to Kendall who had an oxygen mask over his face to help him get enough air. The medication stopped working and they are trying to use different medication to help Kendall's body fight off his infections, but nothing was working it was only making it worse.<p>

"Kendall, speak to me. Are you ok?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's casted arm. He looked at Kendall and noticed something was off about him but he just couldn't figure it out.

"Yea Loges, quite worrying about me and get some sleep" Kendall said hoarsely as he rolled over on his side and curled up with the blankets and pillows in his bed. Logan had Carlos had finally talked the doctor into bringing him more blankets and comfier pillows. Kendall was now in heaven.

"Loges" Kendall whispered out softly as he looked at Logan his green eyes were blood shot and you could see everything in Kendall's eyes, the pain, his fear, his sickness, anything and you could see it. This time Kendall had worry in his eyes, something Logan rarely saw in his eyes.

"Yea buddy?" Logan asked casually making sure that Kendall couldn't tell what he noticed.

"Don't leave me here in this scary place. Ok?" Kendall asked as tears began to well up in his eyes as he let out weak coughs.

Logan's heart nearly broke when he heard that. He couldn't believe that his best friend thought he was gonna leave him at a time like this. "Kendall, don't ever worry I will always be by you side and helping you up with you fall. " Logan said as he rubbed Kendall's back as Kendall kept on letting out weak coughs.

Kendall let out a weak nod as he slid over to make room for Logan to come in. He was lonely and it made him feel like he wasn't gonna leave him anytime soon.

That little nap was a struggle for Kendall; he could only get like 5 minutes of sleep, before his coughing would keep him up with the rest of the pain all the coughing brought on. Kendall began to look worn out and tired, dark bags were under his eyes he was clearly tied and he didn't know how to fall asleep.

"Loges?" Kendall whispered out his voice was scratchy and hoarse from all the coughing. Kendall looked over at Logan to see his brown eyes looking at him with concern.

"Yea Kenny?" Logan said as he looked at Kendall to see him literally exhausted and worn out to the bone. Kendall leaned into Logan's side more trying to get comfy but was disturbed with another coughing fit. Loan groaned as he helped Kendall sit up for the one hundredth time that night. Logan rubbed his back until the coughs died down.

"Ok that's it" Logan said as he pressed the call button to have a nurse come in. Kendall could care less about what Logan was doing he was to tired, he could barely keep his eyes open, and if it wasn't for his constant coughing he would already be asleep by now.

"How can I help you boys today?" The nurse asked as she came in and looked at Kendall's chats. She then looked at Kendall to see him pale, sweaty, and exhausted. "How are you doing?" she asked as she came over to look at all of Kendall's beeping machines.

"He can't stop coughing and he can't sleep because he is coughing so much" Logan explained as he stroked Kendall's sweaty bangs off of his forehead. "He also seems really warm" Logan pointed out.

"Here let me check" She said as she reached into a drawer and grabbed a thermometer. She slipped it in Kendall's slightly opened mouth and waited for it to beep. After a few awkward minutes later the thermometer beeped. "104.7" She read out loud, she shook her head in disapproval. "Ok I am going to get the doctor and inform him on his condition, he should be back here in about 10 minutes. Ok?" She said as she left the room.

Logan nodded his head as he turned back to see Kendall looking at him. He looked like he was ready to have a break down any minute, it probably have been a couple of weeks since Kendall had a good night sleep. "Are you holding up ok?" Logan asked softly.

Kendall let out a weak nod as he looked at Logan and buried his head into his chest. He let out a few sobs and cried into his chest. Logan was taken back when Kendall started crying but he just rubbed his back praying that Kendall would fall asleep soon.

"Hello how is my patient?" Dr. Turner asked as he came in the room a few moments later to see Kendall crying into Logan's chest.

"Umm... not so good" Logan said as he kept rubbing Kendall's back soothingly trying to calm the crying boy down, but nothing was working.

"Ok what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Turner asked as he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and walked to the side of the bed to where Kendall's head laid. "Kendall son, are you ok?" Dr. Turner asked as he ruffled the blond's hair up.

Kendall looked up to see the doctor he let out a harsh cough into Logan's shirt which brought tears to his eyes once again. Dr. Turner saw the pain in his eyes and Kendall let out each cough.

"Looks like that cough is bothering you" Dr. Turner said as he walked over to another draw and dug through it until he found more medication he put it in Kendall's IV. "This should help the coughing and you should be able to get some sleep now" Dr. Turner said as he waited for Kendall to stop coughing.

Kendall nodded his head, grateful that he could now stop coughing a quite being in so much pain. Kendall rolled over on his side curling up in Logan's grasp as Kendall fell asleep quickly. Logan thanked the doctor as he left the room.

"Hey what up?" James asked softly as he came into the room. Carlos trailed right behind him a huge smile across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan asked softly making sure not to wake the sick boy up. He was glad to see his friends so happy, ever since Kendall got sick they all had matured in a lot of ways especially Carlos.

"I found a water slide!" Carlos said happily as he took a seat next to the bed where Logan laid.

"Wait! What do you mean you found a water slide?" Logan asked astonished that he found that in the hospital.

"We didn't find it here" James said translating for Carlos.

"Well no I found it on the computer and I really want to go! Can we all go once Kendall gets better?" Carlos asked with his big brown eyes looking at Logan hoping for the right answer.

"I don't see why not" Logan said happy that he had made his friend happy.

Carlos let out a grin and gave James a high five. James looked over at Kendall to see him slowly stirring. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked around the room to see his friends around him talking. Carlos was jumping up and down obviously excited about something. Kendall let out a groan he felt his stomach flip.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked turning serious again, he looked to see Kendall awake and in pain. Kendall attempted to say something but ended up coughing. James sat Kendall up rubbing his back, Kendall whimpered out in pain as he felt the bile travel up his mouth and spew out of him.

"Oh my god" Carlos said as he called for a nurse to come in the room. Tears ran down Kendall's flushed cheeks. Logan wiped the tears that ran down his face.

A nurse came running into the room to see Kendall coughing and spewing at the same time.

Logan rubbed Kendall's back to try to soothe him. After a good 10 minutes Kendall's cough's died down at Kendall slumped back against the bed. The nurse grabbed the sheets and took them off of Kendall leaving him shivering and curling up into Logan's side. She came back in seconds later with a stack off clean, warm blankets.

Logan slowly crawled out of the bed and tucked Kendall in; they piled at least 3 blankets warm blankets. Kendall griped onto Logan's arm making sure he wouldn't leave him any time soon. After a good half an hour passed Kendall slowly fell asleep with the talking of his friends.

"Why is he gripping onto you so tight?" Carlos asked as he pointed to the grip Kendall had on him.

"He is afraid that he is gonna leave him, and he just wants to make sure he won't be left alone in this scary place" Logan said as he stroked Kendall's blond hair off of his forehead.

Logan had fallen asleep his body slumped against Kendall's bed. James had carried him over to the empty bed so he could sleep in a more comfortable place. When Kendall would let out a whimper James was right there next to him rubbing his casted arm and whispering soothing words, he brushed back his bangs on his forehead.

Kendall let out some coughing in his sleep, his body heaved but he never woke up, James would just rub his arm hoping it would stop soon. Kendall rolled over on his ribs, resulting him to let out soft whimpers. James just wanted to make sure Kendall was gonna be ok.

* * *

><p>AN Ok I know this is like really late but I hope you guys will like the new ending!

Please Read and Review!


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up again, it was dark in his room he guessed it was night time he looked around the room to see his friends all sleeping in very odd positions. James had his head on his chest, that was gonna hurt in the morning Kendall thought. Carlos was curled up half on the chair half on the floor. Logan was position wasn't that odd, he was laying with his feet propped up in his bed and his upper half relaxed against a nice worm chair.<p>

Kendall was glad to see his friends sleeping at peace. It's been a while since they all got a decent amount of sleep Kendall thought as he closed his eyes, his head was pounding in his skull, his stomach churned slowly making his stomach hurt a lot, his chest felt heavy, and everything hurt from his chest, to his ribs, to his poor beaten up lungs. Kendall whimpered out in pain as he shifted around in the bed.

Carlos slowly stirred from his sleep when he heard his friend whimpered he looked at the bed that held his sick and injured friend. Carlos got up and stood by the bed side and looked at him, his dark brown eyes held concern for the boy.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Carlos asked softly as he looked at Kendall seeing the pain in his eyes and the exhaustion he saw on his face.

"Yea just trying to find a comfortable position" Kendall grunted out as he moved ever so slightly making pain ripple through his stomach, his lungs feeling like they were on fire. Kendall let out a whimpered and wrapped his bandaged arms around his stomach trying to relive the pain.

"Kenny" Carlos looked at him again; he knew his friend was in pain. Carlos reached over in his bed and pressed the call button not a second later a nurse showed up at the door looking at the two boys that were awake.

"Kendall honey, are you doing ok?" She asked in a sweet voice, she looked at the sick boy and felt bad for him, he was so sick right now and not to mention his countless injures.

Kendall let out a shrug and went into a painful coughing fit. The nurse pounded on his back making loud thuds and bringing tears to Kendall's eyes. Logan and James woke up to the cries of Kendall and a loud thumping, they both look over at him and he was in the middle of a painful coughing fit.

Once it finished and he hacked some mucus that was a rusty brown. She gently eased Kendall back on to the soft pillows tears ran down his face, he shook uncontrollably. Carlos looked at him and rubbed his arm trying to sooth him.

"Kendall I'm sorry sweetie" She cooed as she wiped his sweat dripped bangs off of his forehead. Kendall cowered away at first but leaned into the cool touch. "You're burning up, you feeling ok?" She asked looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"I feel sick" he whimpered out as he rolled over on his side with a grunt, he curled up on his side looking over at Logan who stared at the sick boy. James had gotten up and started rubbing the poor boy's back hoping to bring comfort to him.

"Ok, I am going to get the doctor, ok?" She said as she looked in Kendall's bright green eyes. He nodded his head as he let out a low groan and wrapped his arms tightly around his churning stomach.

The nurse quickly went to get the doctor, Logan now stood where the nurse did a few seconds ago. Logan looked at Kendall with the same eyes the nurse and Carlos had concern. A sad smile appeared on Logan's face as he stroked Kendall's hair.

Kendall whimpered out as he stomach lurched forward, he emptied his stomach on the clean white sheets. Kendall coughed and heaved a couple more times Logan and James looked at each other concern was in each of the boy's eyes. Kendall finally finished, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep with the soft murmuring of his friends talking to him.

"Kendall buddy, are you ok?" Carlos asked that was the last thing Kendall heard before he fell asleep. "Is Kendall gonna be ok?" Carlos asked in his sweet innocent voice. His chocolate brown eyes were tearing up when he asked the question.

"How is my patient doing?" Dr. Turner asked he came in the room to see Kendall curled up in a protective ball, his arms wrapped around his ribs.

"Kendall won't stop coughing and throwing up" Logan said to the doctor as he rubbed Kendall's back.

"I think I will give his some anti-vomiting and nausea, and maybe some coughing medication" Dr. Turner said as he looked at Kendall's charts deciding what to give him.

"Why wouldn't you give him coughing medication? He's been coughing like crazy" Logan said, he had a puzzled look on his face, Kendall had been coughing until he puked sometimes and they won't give it to him, that confused the young doctor.

"Kendall needs to get his the phlegm up from his lungs by coughing and if we give him cough medication he won't be coughing as much and the phlegm would still be in his lungs." Dr. Turner explained to the young doctor, he could see that Logan wanted to be a doctor when he grew up.

Logan nodded his head and turned back to Kendall making sure he was comfortable and sleeping peacefully.

"Logan, can we please go get something to eat? I'm starving" Carlos whined as he looked at Logan with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

Logan sighed and nodded his head he watched James and Carlos run out of the room.

"Don't you wanna come with?" James asked as he poked his head back into the room when he realized he wasn't following them. He looked back into see Logan still standing by Kendall's bed.

"No" Logan said simply as he sat down in the chair and looked at James.

"Why not? You haven't eaten a real meal in like forever and you smell horrible" James said as he dragged the hyper Latino back into the room to get Logan

"Remember last time Kendall thought we left him alone in the hospital, it's the reason why he was moved to the ICU" Logan said as he shuddered when he thought of that horrible memory seeing Kendall scared and delirious.

"Yea, but he's in the ICU and someone will be in here to check on him every hour to make sure everything is ok" Carlos said as he walked over to the worried boy.

"Yea, but I promised I would stay with him. He's always been there for me and this time it is my turn to be there for him" Logan said as he thought of the many times Kendall had saved his butt.

"What if we stayed with him while you freshen up a bit?' James said trying to convince him, but he was almost as stubborn as Kendall when he wanted to be.

"No" Logan said as he shook his head, he was not gonna leave his friend when he needed him the most.

"Logan, you reek please go home and take a shower and get clean" Carlos begged as he took a whiff of Logan. He then realized that Logan hadn't showered in a while because they have been so busy with Kendall.

"No, I don't care if I stink I shower later, Kendall is the only one that is important right now so leave me alone" Logan said as he started to get irritated by his friends nagging him.

"No they are right Loges, I'm sorry I've been keeping you here you need to get proper sleep and food" Kendall said as he looked up at Logan so see him with his arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a little kid. Kendall let out a soft chuckle knowing he could be just as bad as Logan at times, heck he was worse that Logan when it came to being stubborn.

"No Kendall, you are the one that is sick, I need to be here for you like you were for all the times for" Logan said as he looked at the sick boy.

"James take Logan home and force him to eat something proper, I will be fine" Kendall said as he looked at James knowing he could lift him up easily.

James nodded his head and walked over to Logan swinging him over his shoulder like a little kid. "Bye Kenny, feel better" James said as he left the room with Logan over his shoulder and Carlos following close behind him.

Kendall let out a soft chuckle as soon started to feel sleep once again letting the sleep take over his beaten up body.

"James let me go" Logan yelled as he kicked James hoping he would let go of him any time soon, but no James kept carrying Logan off to the car and plopped him right in the back seat and shut the door. James hopped into the passenger's seat and had Carlos speed off towards the apartment.

"I hate you James" Logan muttered when he was forced into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes.

"You know the sooner you get this done, the faster you can get back to caring for Kendall" James said pointing out a good reason for Logan to hurry up.

"Fine" Logan huffed as he started to rush through his shower.

A half an hour later Logan was showered and fed and they were on their way back to the hospital. Logan had fallen asleep in the back seat after a long day. The whole way to the hospital was quite the only thing you could hear the hum of the car.

"Were here" Carlos said as he pulled up into the parking lot. He looked back to see Logan leaning against the window asleep.

James and Carlos both got out of the car. James opened the door to where Logan slept he carefully picked him up making sure not to wake him up in the movement.

They made their way back to Kendall's room to see him still sleeping a doctor was in the room looking over all the beeping machines.

"How is he doing?" James asked as he sat Logan down on the chair.

"Ummm…. Well you guys were gone he spent half of the time with his head over a bucket he is just finally getting some sleep right now so he's doing just fine right now." The nurse said as she set down his chart to talk to him.

"Thank you very much" James said as he shook the nurse's hand and watched her leave the room.

"So what now?" Carlos asked as he looked at his two sleeping friends.

"I don't know wanna watch TV?" James asked as he started to flip through the channels looking to see what was on.

Once they finally settled on watching Sponge Bob they both relaxed on the floor getting comfy. After watching their 5th hour of sponge bob Kendall slowly started to stir from his sleep. Kendall started to shift around in his bed letting out quite grunts when he reached a placed where It felt uncomfortable.

"Really guys sponge bob?" Kendall rasped out as he looked up at the TV.

James and Carlos both grinned when they heard the familiar voice.

"Kenny" they both squealed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok I know it's been like forever since I updated any of my stories I am sorry for that but it's because I had really wanted to finish all the requests so they wouldn't be sitting there for ever but ya I'm sorry =( I hope this is worth it and I am updating ALL of my stories today! Sorry if there are a lot of errors!  
><strong>

**I wrote a new story called Worse day off any one want to read it and review please? cause other wise I will just turn it into a one shot.  
><strong>

**Please Review? Anyone?  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>Kendall had woken up after taking a nap, he was feeling a little better, his lungs didn't feel like they were on fire each time he sucked in air. It seemed easier for him to breathe and it made Kendall happy. It felt like he was getting better.<p>

"Hi" Carlos said happily as he popped into Kendall's view, a huge smile written across his face when he saw Kendall awake.

"Hey buddy" Kendall said, he was finally feeling up to talking for once, his throat didn't burn when he spoke, it had felt like months since he felt this good.

"Hey Kenny. How are you feeling?" James asked as he reached over and felt for Kendall's fever, he was glad to find that is wasn't too warm.

"Good" Kendall said with a smile on his face, a smile his friends hadn't seen in a while, it reached his eyes and made his eyes seem happier.

James carefully studied Kendall making sure he wasn't lying. After a hard stare down James concluded that Kendall was telling the truth and was actually starting to feel better.

"Stop staring at me" Kendall said as he looked at James with a weird look. It felt awkward to have James stare at him for no reason. "Where's Logan?" Kendall asked when he noticed the young doctor wasn't all over him yet, checking his fever and what not.

"Sleeping" James said as he pointed over to the sleeping figure that was on the bed next to Kendall's bed. He was curled up in a ball snoring away.

"Oh, well I'm glad that you guys got him to finally get some decent food, sleep and shower" Kendall commented. Logan had barley showered through this whole sickness thing and it was kinda of gross but then again he hadn't showered in a while too, and he felt kind of gross.

"Yea I know, it was kinda of hard at first but he finally gave in after a while" James said as he looked over at Logan and thought about how much Logan can be stubborn, almost as stubborn as Kendall but no one can be more stubborn then the tall, blond.

"Oh" Kendall said, he was starting to feel a little sick. His stomach was slowly churning and making him want to throw up. Kendall's face scrunched up in pain, he hated this feeling he wished it would just pass.

"You ok man? James asked when he saw pain on Kendall's face.

Kendall let out a shrug and wrapped his arms around his stomach hoping that it would start to feel better. It was something about the pressure that he put on his stomach would make him feel better, but his "idea" was wrong, it almost never worked.

"Kenny, you ok man?" James asked getting worried when Kendall let out a whimper and clamped his mouth shut. James knew what was gonna happen next.

Kendall shook his head no, James snatched the bowel off the table that was in front of Kendall, he held it under Kendall's chin hopping he would release the contents in his stomach soon before Logan woke up and started to freak out.

Kendall let out a few coughs and whimpers before he managed to throw up something. James cringed at the sound of vomit splashing the sides of the bucket. Kendall let out his last heave and leaned back in the bed, he wasn't too happy about the vomiting it had jarred his ribs, and now they were throbbing in pain.

James set the bucket down and looked at Kendall was breathing heavily now. "You ok man?" James asked as he patted Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall let out a weak nod before he sank back into the pillows. All the puking had made him feel exhausted and making him want to fall back asleep. He fought to stay awake he wanted to talk with his friends more.

"Kendall, go to bed you are tired" James said as put the bed so it was almost laying down, he then pulled the blankets over Kendall's shivering body.

Kendall nodded his head and curled up under the warm blankets, he hated having the stupid nasal canal and IV in. It restricted him from curling up in a ball. "Ugg" Kendall moaned as he ripped it out of his arm and threw it on the ground along with the nasal canal. That felt so much better, but it did make it harder for him to breath. Kendall's breathing came out fast and shallow.

"Kendall, you did not do what I think you did?" James asked as he walked over to Kendall once again. James let out a sigh and pressed the call button.

"Yes, how can I help you?" A nurse asked as she rushed into Kendall's room.

"Ummm... Kendall pulled his IV and nasal canal out; can you umm put it back in?" James asked as he looked down at the ground. James had always hated talking to people in a hospital because they always seem smarter than him, and not to mention some of them were mean.

"Sure" She said with a smile. She walked over to Kendall and picked up the IV. "Kendall, honey you need to keep this in, ok?" She said softly as she tried to put it back in but Kendall yanked his arm away from her.

"I don't want it in" Kendall whined, he held his arm under the blankets. James shook his head; of course Kendall would act like a little kid at this moment.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he looked over to see a nurse standing next to Kendall, while James had an annoyed look on his face.

"He won't let us put his IV and nasal canal back in" James said as he tried to grab Kendall's arm for the nurse but was pulled away again.

"Kendall, come on man you need it in" Logan said as he climbed out of the bed and walked over next to Carlos who watched this whole thing. "Kenny, please it helps you get better, don't you want to get out of here?" Logan asked knowing the blond hated the hospital and wanted to leave.

Kendall let out a sigh and held out his arm. "Thank you" the nurse said sweetly as she poked it back into his arm. "You also need your nasal canal, it makes breathing a lot easier" She said softly as she picked it up off the ground and reached over and slipped it back on.

"I hate this" Kendall mumbled as he tried to curl up on his stomach but was stopped by the cords. He let out a painful hacking cough. James rubbed his back; he watched the tears flow down his face as he let out each hack. Soon the painful coughing fit was over and Kendall was getting exhausted already.

"I know you do buddy, but it will be over soon" Logan said as he pulled the blankets over Kendall's shivering body, and rubbed his shoulder blades until he fell asleep. Logan hated to wake up to see that Kendall was sick; he wished he would be better soon.

Logan, James, and Carlos went and got comfy around the room and started to watch TV once again. Logan was constantly looking over at Kendall making sure he was ok. James had dozed off half way through the first episode of SpongeBob Square Pants. Carlos was getting restless being trapped in a small room.

"Carlos chill" Logan said as he watched Carlos squirm around in his chair for the one hundredth time in the last hour. Carlos let out a moan and stopped moving but couldn't last that long. "Ok, how about we go outside for a while so you can get your energy out?" Logan suggested there was a park across the street that Carlos would love.

"Yes" Carlos squealed as he shot up and ran out of the room, he was getting yelled at by several nurses and doctors that he passed in the hall way. Logan followed close behind making sure the hyper Latino wouldn't get into too much trouble.

Once they got there Logan sat on the bench while Carlos ran around and around on the playground a half an hour later Carlos had burned all of his energy and was getting tired out. "Are you ready to go back yet?" Logan asked the tired Carlos. Carlos nodded his head and stood up; they slowly made their way back to the hospital room.

The two boys came in the hospital room to see James trying to comfort a coughing Kendall. Kendall had his arms wrapped tightly around his aching ribs; tears ran down his face and onto his cheeks. James looked up to see the two boys walking in the room.

"Where did you guys go?" James asked as he continued to rub Kendall's back hoping that the painful coughing would stop. Kendall looked up to see who James was talking to, when he saw Logan and Carlos his eyes lit up.

"The park" Carlos squealed, he was so happy he was able to get out of his horrible place and go play outside for a while.

"Sorry" Logan said softly as he rubbed Kendall's back, letting James get a break. He felt bad that he had left his two friends alone in the hospital not telling them where they were going.

"It's ok" James said as he sat back down in his chair and go comfy, he had woken up to hear Kendall's coughs, and was surprised when he didn't see his friends in the room with him.

After a good twenty minutes passed Kendall managed to stop coughing and get some air into his beaten up lungs. He eased back into his soft pillows hoping he would be able to stop coughing for the rest of the day; each time he coughed it jarred his ribs and it felt very painful during each coughing fit.

"Are you feeling better?" Logan asked as he watched Kendall get comfy in his bed, he had stared up at the TV and watched SpongeBob Square Pants with James and Carlos. He loved to watch SpongeBob; it was always a distraction for him.

"Yea, I guess" Kendall said softly, his voice sounded very rough and harsh, Logan winced when he heard his voice.

"How is my patient doing?" Dr. Turner asked as he came in the room to see Kendall sitting up in bed. Kendall let out a shrug as he watched the doctor snapped on his gloves. "Well I head you managed to get you IV and nasal canal out today, it that right?" Dr. Turner asked as he walked over to Kendall and pulled out his thermometer.

"Maybe" Kendall said with a sheepish smile on his face. Dr. Turner carefully slipped the thermometer in his mouth and waited for it to beep.

"Son, you have to keep it in, it will help you get better" He said as he pulled out the thermometer and read the numbers. "103.6 Not too bad but then again not to good." He said as he put the thermometer back where it went.

"You don't mind if I check your injures?" He asked as he took out the saw getting ready to see how he was healing. Kendall shook his head no, he let the doctor cut his cast off. "Well it is healing very nicely, I think I will just wrap this in an ace bandage, and another 2 weeks you can have them both off" Dr. Turner said as he wrapped his arm in an ace bandage.

"Ok, well I'm going to check your ribs that might be a little bit more painful" Dr. Turner said as he took off Kendall's shirt and his bandages on his ribs. He carefully ran his fingers down his ribs. Kendall winced in pain and let out a whimper when he kept putting more pressure on his ribs. "Well they are getting better, but you still have to have this on. Your collar bone is healed so we can take that sling off." He explained as he slowly took it off, making sure not to put him in too much pain.

"Ok, well ever thing is healing very nicely, I can tell already your lungs are getting cleared up and you are on the road to recovery, but it will be one long road" Dr. Turner said once he finished his check up with Kendall. He then left the room.

Yes I am getting better Kendall thought to himself as he rested against the pillows feeling exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know this is like really late, but I hope it was worth it. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. **

**Check out my other stories they will all be updated today!**

**Reviews? Anyone? tell me if you liked it, hated it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**This one is for KendallMySpidermanInTheVans because ****she update her story Because of the poisin cupcakes really good story check it out! Well I hope you guys like it and sorry for the wait:(**

* * *

><p>Kendall fell asleep feeling happy that he was making progress, it might have been a slow progress but he was glad he was on the mend and hopefully out of this horrible place that he was in, even though it was the place that you go to get better.<p>

Kendall was soon snoring away while Logan, James, and Carlos sat in the corner whispering about random stuff.

"So how much longer do you think that Kendal will be in here?" Carlos whispered very loudly, he missed running around everywhere and being as loud as he could. When Kendall showed signs of being sick he was forced to be quiet and to sit in a room all day.

"I don't know a couple of weeks" Logan whispered back. Logan was so happy that Kendall was looking a lot better, he had more color in his face and he was getting more energy every day, the worst was over and soon Kendall will be able to hang out with his friends just like the old times.

"Yay I can't wait" James squealed like a little kid, James never thought he would say this but he wanted to be back in the studio with the loud and annoying Gustavo, he wanted to be recording new songs and making more progress with the band.

"Shhh" Logan said as he clamped his hand over James' mouth trying to keep the loud boy from waking Kendall up. "He needs his sleep, he is still very sick and running a high fever" Logan pointed out, he didn't want to burst his friends bubble but they really did need to keep it down, Kendall was better just yet.

James and Carlos' head dropped in sadness; they didn't want to hear that. They wanted to hear that their fearless leader was getting better, which he was but it was still gonna take longer then they though. Logan never imagined that the simple flu could go this bad; he didn't think that Kendall could get this sick.

The next few hours were James and Carlos watching TV, they were finally relaxing in the hospital instead of watching Kendall every minute, thinking that he would die if they took their eyes off of him for a second. They hummed to the theme song of Sponge Bob dancing around in their chair like weirdoes.

Logan sat in his chair like a normal person, he knew that some nurses looked at them like they had mental problems; they really did look like they had mental issues.

"Guy's settle down, people are giving you weird looks" Logan said after having enough of their jumping and singing.

"What were just having fun" Carlos said as he looked at Logan with his big brown eyes making Logan shake his head and return back to his book not caring what his friends did any more.

"Logie?" Kendall rasped out as he slowly opened his eyes but shut them quickly when he was met with a bright light, too bright for his aching head.

"Yea, Kendall" Logan said as he stood up and rushed over to Kendall making sure he was comfortable enough. He reached out for Kendall's forehead wanting to check for his fever. It was still a little warm, too warm for his liking anyways.

"When can I go home?" Kendall asked as he slowly opened his eyes trying to adjust to the bright light around him.

"In a couple of weeks, you are not completely better yet" Logan said knowing that Kendall was feeling better despite the recent indecent.

"But Logie, I wanna go home I don't like being stuck in here" Kendall whined as he looked up at Logan with his big green eyes hoping that Logan would talk to the doctor and try to get him home sooner.

"No buts, you are sick and the only way you are going to get better is for that you to stay here and not go home" Logan said as he looked at Kendall with a stern look. Logan hated being the bad guy but he just wanted his friend to be healthy again.

Kendall let out a sigh feeling defeated, he suddenly wasn't feeling to great but he wasn't gonna let Logan know at this very moment. "Can I get some food?" Kendall asked softly hoping that if he ate some food it would prove to Logan that he was getting better and hopefully get rid of his stomach ache.

Logan looked suspicious at Kendall, the last time Kendall ate food it reappeared a few minutes later. "Fine" Logan said cautiously as he pressed the call button to the nurses' station. A few minutes later chocolate pudding sat in front of Kendall, Kendall took a cautious bite and swallowed it. After Kendall managed to choke down the rest of the pudding he pushed it away from it and curled up on his aching stomach.

Logan thought Kendall was making some improvement after eating a little pudding; he let Kendall watch TV knowing he was exhausted from the small amount of work he had to do just to eat.

It was almost a half an hour since Kendall ate the pudding and there had been no incidents. James and Carlos had come back into the room and James was currently watching Kendall carefully. He could see the blond shake under the thick pile of blankets and watched him curl up on his stomach. "Kenny, you doing ok?" James asked softly as he came over and placed his big hand on his forehead to find it burning up. "Kendall, you're burning up" James said getting Logan's attention right away when he said that.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan asked as he came over to check Kendall's fever, he found his forehead quite warm. "Oh Kenny" Logan sighed out as he carefully examined Kendall and saw him shaking like a leaf under the thick blankets.

"Loges, I'm freezing" Kendall whispered out as he curled up more under the thick blankets. His stomach was getting worse and at this point it was getting so painful he just wanted to cry.

"James, can you lay with him, it always warms him up" Logan said getting ready to leave the room to find the doctor. James nodded his head and crawled in the bed with Kendall and wrapped his strong arms around Kendall's shivering body hoping to bring some heat to the sick boy.

Logan came back a few minutes later with Dr. Turner. "How are you doing today?" he asks as he snapped on a pair of gloves. He carefully examined Kendall, he saw the sick boy shivering under the thick pile of blankets, there was a slight rattle in his chest, and the thing that worried him the most was he was curled up on his stomach.

"My stomach really hurts" Kendall whispered out as he let out a harsh cough into James' chest.

James' heart throbbed when he heard that, he didn't like to see Kendall in pain. James rubbed Kendall's arm as he talked to the doctor trying to keep him calm.

"Ok well I can give you some medication for your stomach ache if that's the only thing bothering you, but I can hear that slight rattling in your chest from standing right here so I don't know if your lungs are bothering you too." Dr. Turner said as he stood next to Kendall's bed looking down at him.

Kendall started blankly at the doctor; he didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He felt kind of rude to the doctor because he was being so nice and making him get better, but he didn't know if his voice would work with all the coughing did to make throat raw.

"Well son, anything else bothering you?" Dr. Turner said restating the question wondering if the sickly blond was going to answer anytime soon. He had to leave soon to go check on his other patients, but Kendall at this moment looked really sick but not wanting to answer.

"My chest…. It hurts… a little bit" Kendall said as he finally answered the doctor's question. His throat killed him when he spoke those seven words.

"Ok I will get you some medication for that and hopefully you would feel a little bit better" The doctor said as he grabbed some medication and injected it into his IV.

"Thank you" Logan said to the doctor as he left the room. Logan looked at Kendall who was still curled up on his stomach and his head was buried in James' neck. "Are you holding up?" Logan asked as he rubbed Kendall's back hoping to make him feel the comfort.

"Fine, Loges" Kendall whispered out as he curled up more underneath the warm blankets. Logan accepted that answer and let Kendall fall asleep.

Carlos watched from the side as Kendall fell asleep in James' arms. He hoped that Kendall was going to feel better soon he had been sick for so long now and he couldn't help him at all.

James relaxed on the bed next to Kendall, he could feel the sweat that came off of Kendall from his fever and fall onto his clothes that were now becoming sweat soaked as well. "Logan, is Kendall getting worse?" James asked softly not wanting to wake up the ill boy.

"I don't think so, I think it's some of his symptoms messing with him" Logan said smoothly knowing that Kendall could feel great one minute and then the next feeling like he could hurl.

"Ok, I really want to go home soon" James said agreeing with Kendall, but in a way he wouldn't go home until the doctor cleared Kendall for being healthy. James ran his big fingers through Kendall's sweaty blond hair.

Kendall woke feeling incredibly better, he wanted to go home. Why couldn't he? He was better now, wasn't he? "Logan, can we go home?" Kendall rasped out as he rolled over and looked up at Logan who was reading a boring book.

"Sorry buddy, we've been over this a hundred times, you can't go home you are still sick" Logan said as he stood up and reached for Kendall's forehead to have it pulled it away seconds later. "I'm just checking for your fever" Logan said as he put his hands up in defense.

"I'm fine, I wanna go home" Kendall said as he pouted like a little kid again. He curled up his exhausted body in James' warm body.

"Kendall, you don't look fine, and if you were fine you would let me check your temperature" Logan said as he reached out for Kendall's forehead again, he found it was warmer than before but wasn't burning. "You are still warm, Kendall" Logan said in defense as he rubbed Kendall's back hoping to make him happy.

"Logie, I just want to go home. Please" Kendall begged as he lifted his head off of James' chest.

"Kenny, I am truly sorry, but you are way too sick to leave, you are still in the ICU" Logan said as he ran his fingers through Kendall's blond locks and pushed his head back down onto James' chest. "I can go get the doctor and see how much longer you have to stay" Logan said as he left the room.

Carlos quietly made his way over to the bed; he looked over at Kendall, his brown eyes filled with tears when he saw his broken leader. "Hey Kenny" Carlos said softly as he rubbed Kendall's casted arm.

"Hey Carlitos, I haven't seen you in a while" Kendall whispered out as he looked up to see Carlos looking at him with his big brown eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted when Logan came in with the doctor following close behind. "Hey doc, how much longer do I have?" Kendall asked when he came in.

"Ummm… I would say about two weeks at the most, but you are still in a rough condition" Dr. Turner said as he looked at Kendall's beeping machines and his charts. "Everything is looking nice so I would say about a week and a half left. You charts look like your lungs are making good progress, but when you leave you will still have a mild case of pneumonia and have to have bed rest for another week" Dr. Turner explained. Kendall let out a groan and nodded his head, he didn't like it here.

"Kendall, just look on the bright side you are getting healthy again" Dr. Turner said as he left the room.

Kendall was left with his three best friends watching TV, he wished he could leave sooner but he couldn't. At least he could chill with his friends without the feeling to hurl every second.


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

**Thank you ****bubzchoc and Glee Clue Rock 1251 for reviewing! The more you review the more motivated to update sooner :)  
><strong>

**In the next week or two if I don't get any more requests for Taking Requests I will finish it up. Thank you guys for all the people that gave me a request, I enjoyed writing them. :)**

**Thank you to anyone that is reviewing or reading any of my stories, I'm sorry it's taking forever for me to update, I hope I still have people interested in my stories. Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I didn't have time to proof read.**

**This story is like my baby, this is the first story I ever wrote on this site. I am so glad that so many people like this story. Sadly there is possible one more chapter left. Sorry it's sooo short. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I wouldn't have gotten anywhere if you didn't.  
><strong>

**Please review they are like the best presents on Christmas day :)**

* * *

><p>As the days slowly passed Kendall was feeling better and better each day, making progress. Today he was getting moved out of the ICU.<p>

"Hey buddy," Logan said as he came in the room with some food for Kendall. Kendall had been restless all week, after he started feeling better, he complained more and more on how he wanted to leave. It was also a good sign no matter how annoying it was to listen to him; he was defiantly feeling better if he had the energy to complain.

"Hey, when can I leave?" Kendall asked as he reached out with his left arm since his right was still bound to a sling. His ribs were healing up nicely. His concussion was cleared; the only thing bothering him was a mild case of pneumonia and bronchitis.

"In a week," Logan sighed out as he handed Kendall's his food. He remembered Kendall could barely keep his food down last week and here he was sitting up, cracking jokes like old times. Kendall was definitely back to normal.

The doctors came in getting ready to bring Kendall back to a normal room; yes Kendall was finally getting better.

After getting Kendall settled into a regular room, Kendall was getting drowsy from the medication and soon falling asleep again, which was nice because we didn't have to hear Kendall complain.

James sat next to Kendall running his fingers through Kendall's blond locks, his hair was a greasy feeling but he couldn't blame the boy because he was so sick he could barely complete a full sentence without a huge coughing fit.

Logan was reading a medical book, he was glad he was spending so much time at a hospital but he wished he didn't have to be under this circumstances. Kendall was getting ansy under the thick blankets.

"Logan, I feel warm" Kendall moaned out as he kicked off the heavy blankets but then started to shiver uncontrollably.

"Kendall, it's the fever messing with your brain," Logan said as he picked up the blankets and tucked them around Kendall's shivering body. Logan reached over and placed a soft hand on Kendall's forehead to find it burning up.

"Kendall, are you feeling alright?" Logan asked softly as he brushed Kendall's sweaty bangs back.

"No, my chest kinda hurts still," Kendall whimpered out as he let out harsh cough. Logan ran his small fingers through his golden locks until he fell asleep. The doctors had warned Kendall that he would still feel sick and that his chest would still hurt.

"Am I finally getting out of here?" Kendall asked after his week in the hospital was over. The nurses were taking out all the needles and the nasal canal. The doctor gave him Logan strict instructions knowing that Kendall would try to weasel his way out of them, but not this time.

"Yes, will you calm down now?" Logan asked as he helped Kendall get dressed in a clean pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. The boy was shaking so much, he had so much energy at this point from being cooped up in here so long.

Kendall stopped shaking and attempted to help Logan get himself dressed, but he was still too weak. Logan had no probably dressing the boy because he cooperated with him the whole time, which was a good thing. Kendall was normally a stubborn person and hard to get along with.

"Ok Kendall, I will see you next week and hopefully that pneumonia will clear up. You are on bed rest for this week, your lungs need to heal, Kendall do you understand? Don't overwork yourself. Ok?" The doctor said as he held onto the wheel chair that Kendall was going to have to sit in soon.

"Ok doc, I promise. Can I please get out of here now?" Kendall asked in an urgent voice, he didn't want to be surrounded by the smell of hospital, or the stark white room.

"Yes, you are free to go," The doctor said as he bid Kendall and his friends a good bye and left the room so he wouldn't have to watch his friends struggle to get him into the wheel chair.

"Come on sicko get in the chair," James said teasingly as he pushed the chair closer to the bed for Kendall's sake. Kendall was still really weak and needed help getting around to places.

"Do I have to?" Kendall asked wanting to keep his dignity when he left this place. He also knew he was still too weak to go anywhere by himself.

"Yes you have to, otherwise we won't get out of here," Carlos said as he tried to scare his friend into going into the chair.

"Fine, " Kendall huffed out as he stood up on wobble legs, Logan was right by his side as they took a short walk to the wheel chair. Logan carefully eased Kendall into the chair afraid that he would break any moment.

"Onward" James said as he stared pushing Kendall out of the hospital. Carlos and Logan followed close behind carrying Kendall's cloths and Carlos' toys that kept him occupied through this whole thing.

Kendall slowly dozed off in the car against James chest. He was still feeling pretty tired, but excited to go home. It felt like ages since he was back in his own bed and everything. He was glad he didn't have to wear those stupid gowns that the hospital made them wear. He felt exposed if he did.

"Home sweet home," Kendall muttered under his breath as James helped him up to the apartment. Kendall was out of breath when they reached their apartment 2J.

"Yea really," James whispered softly to Kendall.

This was really home sweet home for they guys.


End file.
